


The Unforgiven

by Han_DJ



Series: Unforgiven Tales [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Not so evil Cora, Supercorp endgame, crack pair, not so evil Lillian, swanqueen endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-10-30 13:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: Lena and Regina left their respective towns and meet accidentally. They will form a special bond of friendship. Theres drama, romance and comedy and Lillian will meet her match.Theres full summary inside, can't put it here without givign away the whole story.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do not and will never own OUaT and Supergirl. Title lifted off from the song with the same title by Metallica.

Regina was feeling off for a while now, and after Emma's angry visit to her house, accusing her of killing Archie after she said she believes her was making her world tilt. With Henry's belief in her went further downhill, she needed to get out. So she did... unknowingly bringing something special with her.

Lena Luthor had enough of the lies. Kara lied, but in retrospect, her disguise was minimal she should have seen it, but what irks her most is that, if they really were something to each other, even if just best friends, she deserves some trust right? Whelp, it seems subconsciously, Kara or Supergirl doesn't really trust her. She is a Luthor through and through, she needed to get out. And so she did, without knowing she'll be entangled in something special.

Note: cross over fic, swanqueen and supercorp endgame. Evil Queen/Lena Luthor brotp. I'm not a fan of season 1 and season 2 Henry Mills.

The Unforgiven

It has been eight weeks since she had eaten that apple turnover she made. It was like as if the fates hates her so much, that the treat she made from the poisoned apple, and was supposed to be for the savior; returned to her house and was forced into her by no other than Henry himself.

To prove to his birthmother that he was right, that she is the Evil Queen, he dragged the savior back to the mansion and dared her to eat the apple turnover herself. And Emma with nothing but a raised eyebrow stood watching, so there was no choice... actually there is, she could just admit to Henry being right, that there was a curse and that Emma's arrival had unravelled it . But then again, if she admits to everything, they will find a way to break it then they are going to form some attack group and kill her – the Charming family at the forefront.

The insistence in Henry's voice, the demand and the scowl hurts. It was like her heart is being torn in two, and if her in an endless sleep would mean she'd hurt less, then so be it. One bite...

She was hoping for the eternal fire that she knew would be her destination, but maybe she had done something right once long ago or somewhere in between the first to twenty-seventh year in Storybrooke, because she found herself in a dream world instead. A world where she'd happily live forever.

Only to be snatched by the savior herself. When she opened her eyes, there was Emma's face hovering, eyes wet with tears and garbled words she cannot understand.

Yes it had only been eight weeks since the savior woke her up from the sleeping curse. True love kiss? That was what she thought. But eight weeks later, and some murder case brought all that thought down. Emma said she believed in her, then there was a dream catcher and a dog, and suddenly, they were all so sure she killed the bug.

Henry's "I knew you'd never change" just cleaved her heart in two.

If everyone believes she'd done it, even Henry and Emma who were the only two people who had been in her side, then what is left for her in Storybrooke?

Add to that, she had not felt so good the last eight weeks. She seemed like she catch a bug or something (no pun intended of course), her magic is going haywire since.

Oh and what makes this so painful? The day Emma Swan broke her curse, was the day they admitted to their attraction by sleeping together... yip, the adult version of sleeping together and nothing PG 13, as in all the way.

There was an "I trust you" somewhere... then where did it go?

Those two really are her undoing. They can have Storybrooke to themselves, but she is not staying long to watch them kill her bit by bit.

She stood on shaky legs, with two small luggage she dragged from the mansion to her secret room in the mausoleum – to hide at first – then waves her hand. She then found herself at the town line.

Anyone who steps beyond the town line forgets their memories and just remember their curse identities, as the curser... would she forget everything?

That's what she hopes when with determination she walks right past the orange line, then close her eyes.

-0-

"Ms. Luthor," the woman on the intercom called out, "I already booked your flight at 6 pm later."

Lena sighed and looked at her watch, it is past 11 a.m. "Thank you Jess, have you received the email I sent you?"

"Yes, I'm actually starting to sent emails so every board member will know, and I also sent an e-mail to Ms. Grant."

"Has she replied?"

"Knowing Ms. Grant, I doubt she'll reply online , for all we know she's planning to surprise you with a personal response..."

"If she could fly from the Caribbean to here in under five hours, she might succeed..."

"You know Supergirl is on her beck and call..."

Now that silence Lena. It has been two weeks since she murdered her brother for the good of humankind and alienkind alike, two damn weeks she'd waited for her best friend of three years to come clean to her. How ironic that in her brother's last minutes, he actually find it in his black heart to tell her the truth. Well in hindsight, her brother must have known about Supergirl's identity a lot longer, and if his intention was nothing nefarious, he should have told her it from the time he'd asked her help with his self induced cancer.

She was so mad the first three days after finding out, but when she started thinking more clearly, she wanted to slap herself for not actually knowing Supergirl is Kara and vice versa. All those slip ups, and ponytail and eyeglasses? Damn, Lex was right, she refuse to see what's in front of her because she cannot think that Supergirl, the woman who had looked at her like the Luthor she was, was the same woman who had been nothing but her pillar and support no matter what. So two weeks of waiting, and yesterday when she asked in passing if there is anything Kara wanted to tell her... and adamant "no" was her answer.

So much for "trusting".

"Did you tell Cat Grant I have a flight due in 7 hours?" She said after some time of silence.

"I made a second email telling her of your schedule for today, and that you need her response A.S.A.P."

She nodded her head despite knowing her secretary won't be able to see her, "Just in case her response comes late, I'd like for you to wait for it before following me Jess,"

"Of course Ms. Luthor, anything else?"

"Yes, would you tell Jared to go buy me the biggest burger there is? I'm famished."

"Belly Burger..."

"Big but not that."

"Ok..."

"That's all Jess," when her secretary hang up her side of the intercom, she took a deep breath.

She needed a break from all these, she needed a special break from Kara and Supergirl, from all her friends who made her believe they were hers too... and a full break from CatCo, hence, her reselling of the business to Cat Grant who had resigned after Pres. Marshdin's stepping down from presidency.

She's losing multi millions but its nothing against losing her mind over everything.

Perhaps National City will be better now that the only Luthor left leaves.

-0-

[Storybrooke]

Belle was bent on her waist, hands pushed on her knees as she pants. Earlier, she went to the docks with Ruby when Rumpel said something suspicious about the death of Archie. Ruby may have seen the ex-mayor walked in and out of Archie's building, but Regina had been nothing but civil with the guy who was helping her towards redemption, if anything, she believes if there is anyone the woman would likely kill, it would have been Rumpelstiltskin, the Evil Queen's maker, especially now that he is feeling weak because of his dagger... he's feeling it draining him from that location, so she went to Ruby and the two women investigated.

So imagine her surprise when they accidentally made a ripple in the air, Ruby knew it was magic and it smells like... like a rotting apple, and with crossed fingers they slowly went through the ripple only to be met by hard wood.

A ship... not just any ship but a pirate ship. With her wolf senses awakened they entered the ship...

And now she is here in front of Snow White's apartment.

"Belle?" Emma's brows were furrowed, behind her was a curious Henry Mills.

"Sh..sheriff!" she gasped,

"What's gotten into you?"

"A...Archie!" by the gods, she's so panicked she can't even formulate a complete sentence.

"Yeah I know mom... I mean Regina killed him no need to hide it Be-"

"It was not the queen, we... Ruby and I found him tied inside an invisible ship!" Belle almost smiled if it wasn't for the fact they seem to be suddenly plunge into some dire situation,

"What?" all the colors on Emma's and Henry's faces drained,

"We were all wrong! A pirate from Enchanted Forest, "Hook" took him and tortured him and I think there's more," she said in between pants.

"More pirates?"

Belle shook her head, " Do pirates wield magic?"

Mother and son shook their heads in the negative, "Fuck," Henry ignored her birthmother's cussing. "We need to bring Regina.."

"But Emma, mom didn't do it... Oh my god and I said a lot of awful things to her... Emma!" the young boy is on the verge of tears.

"Did you smell the magic by chance?" it was Snow who finally joined them at the door,

"Ruby did, she said it was like the smell of a rotting apple."

Snow's eyes widened, and it got the attention of the three, "Cora... if what you said about the use of magic is true, then it is her... its her magic's signature smell."

"How do you even fucking know?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Just because Regina isn't here means you are free to curse in front of Henry, as for how I know? I lived with her before, and that smell should have warned me that she is bad news! And yes, I mean IS!"

"I left Ruby with an unconscious Archie and Hook at the ship, if it was just him I'm sure Ruby can handle him but if Cora returns... Ruby is going to be Cora's new carpet soon." Belle said straightening her posture.

"Okay here is the plan, you take Mary... I mean Snow and David with you back at the ship, If Cora isn't there when you came there, it's pretty much accurate that she's trying to take Regina..."

"She most likely framed her own daughter!" Snow shouted, "I can't believe I fell to her trick again..."

"We can brainstorm later right now we need to go,"

"How about you? Where are you going?" Belle asked,

"Find Regina," then to Henry she said, "You are going to stay with Granny, no sneaking out... this isn't a playground anymore Henry."

"But..."

"No buts! You are a kid and I am not your mother who caters to all your wishes, my word is final now Henry or help me God, if you so much as step foot out of the Diner, it's not just being grounded for eternity you'll be whining about." Emma is so tired of Henry's "yeah I'm right" and "I'd do what I want and say what I want be damned the consequences routine."

"I'm jot a baby!"

"Prove it by being responsible and doing what you are told. It's not as if you are being dictated to do something evil , so don't test me, stay with Granny!"

A silent acquiescence was the reply she gets.

"I'll call Charming now and we could just rendezvous at the docks."

All people in the loft agreed. Emma taking Henry to be deposited at the diner with Granny, while Snow dialled Charming as the two women run to the docks.

-0-

Emma was pacing inside Gold shop at the moment.

Earlier, when Emma arrived at the docks frustrated, she saw Snow and Belle supporting Archie on both sides with his arm around the women's shoulders. He smiled bloodily at him, his face bore an expression of guilt.

"Have you seen her?" the psychologist asked, to which Emma shook her head in the negative.

"You need to be taken to the hospital asap,"

"I'm okay... Cora came to my office as Regina, she just looked at me, then; it was too fast, something hard hit me at the back of my head, I passed out and when I woke up I was inside a ship cabin, tied and... and... naked." He bit his lip and looked down.

"Tell me Archie, were you..."

He took a deep breath, "I had no idea... I was passed out and I didn't feel any different... but while I'm awake, nothing like that happens. A lot of my wounds were from Cora's magic whipping. She broke my shoulder once when I wouldn't give her more information about Regina's life here because I know, she doesn't want Cora near anyone... and then she'd reset it slowly... it hurts I always passed out..."

"You'd been in a lot of pain, you need to go to the hospital,"

"No, I need to warn Regina! I know no one would believe her that she's innocent, but she is and I need to warn her about her mother!"

Emma patted Archie's back. She felt a giant lump forming in her throat because fuck... what kind of true love was she if she can't trust Regina fully? "I will find her Archie I promise, and we will all apologize to her, " she looked at everyone who have this contrite expressions on their faces "...and then we will set this all straight and put a stop on Cora's plan."

"I think she might have Rumpel's dagger," Belle injected.

"Fuck fuck fuck... double fucking fuck fuck!" Emma said trying not to tear all her hair out of her head.

"I know sheriff." Archie agreed sombrely

"With the DarkOne' s dagger in Cora's hands..." Snow mumbled.

"We need to move fast,"

And that was five hours ago. She scoured the entire town but there was No Regina. Her car was still in her garage. Henry agreed that none from her mom's collection of casual to formal clothes were missing, though Henry wasn't entirely sure if it were all his mom's clothes. Its not as if he snoop around. What's more baffling was the absence of Coral Mills. She had the dagger, though even without Regina she could have wreak havoc in Storybrooke already and with the DarkOne down – its not as if Rumpel could go against a command to his dagger – no one would be able to stop her.

As for her magic, aside from kissing Regina awake, jumpstarting her magic and pushing Regina off her porch in blind rage, she would bet her ass it won't suffice to deter the woman from taking over the town. So where is she...

That leads them to the here and now where Rumpel, even in his weakened state was able to grumble about how the Saviour's pacing not helping, unless their main agenda is to out a hole on his pristine floor. So far, the dark one cannot feel the two witches signature magic, but he also said he is very much weakened, and its because of the distance of his dagger from which he could hundred percent tell that Cora isn't in town anymore.

And with Hook in custody, and Ruby guarding him or more accurately, snarling at him, and still Cora was nowhere to free the disgusting pirate, she believed the imp.

"Are you saying Coral left? So Regina left Storybrooke too?" Emma stopped pacing and faced the old man.

"Her majesty... I cannot tell, there are a lot of places here she could be hiding in, she created Storybrooke so she knows every nook and cranny in town. For all I know, she had an invisible cabin at the most inner sanctum of the forest," he said and weakly shrugged. "But Cora? I may not feel her, but I'm starting to feel my dagger less and less..."

"Which means she is out of town," the pawnshop owner nodded.

"And you know what else I am not feeling?"

"Alive?"

He almost laughed, "No... but that too," he shook his head, "... but what I mean is her heart."

"Cora's or Regina's?"

Now the darkone laughed, "I can never hear Regina's heart since it is still inside her chest, but Cora..."

Everyone present in the bookshop's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me Cora literally has no heart?" Snow almost squeaked.

"How do you think she was able to stomach everything she did to Regina?"

"So what are you saying?"

"Cora took her heart or accurately put, she reclaimed her heart, the question is... what is she going to do about it and why does she need Regina." Rumpel queries.

And that caused the Savior to curse more than she already does.

-0-

[Somewhere in Southeast. The next day]

She was glad she had Jess to procure a car for her. 24 hour flight was excruciating to say the least, but the searing heat upon arrival was too much. She is also thankful she decided to learn to drive stick shift, it was cheaper to rent indefinitely until she can decide if she'll stick around the place. She heard about the slow internet... its a bummer but its the essence of anonymity and slow paced life that made her choose the place. Not every country in the world had been touched by her brother or by any of the supers. Besides, if she really needs to work, she got her own roaming internet. Fast, reliable internet connection anywhere in the world... provided by of course her own telecommunication business, LuthorCom Services.

Another plus side of if she's relocating here, Jess would be ecstatic, with her being closer to her mother country and all. What's really grating on her nerve at the moment is the traffic. How can anyone drive in here? Are the drivers here for real? According to her GPS, it should only take her about 45 minutes to drive from the airport to the hotel Jess booked her in, but damn the traffic is so heavy, it's been two hours and she's only halfway! How lucky Jess made sure she'll only be in the city temporarily, then she's flying to a province where Jess had procured a two room log cabin house on top of a plateau, overlooking a bright, clean sea that may or may not have sharks swimming around. Still it is a nice change of pace.

She was getting more irritated by the minute, and she's like channelling her inner Luthor behind the steering wheel that as soon as the car in front of her moved, she pressed the clutch hard release the break and stepped on her gas... then a loud scream that made her pressed the break hard her engine died.

Oh my God... Did I hit someone? Oh God nononono!

TBC

Alright I might describe the place but I'm not naming it, you can all visualize it and place a name in your head. There's so much difference from the canon time line so this is AU with bits of canonish scenes. This maybe the only time you'd read on Hook and since there'S no second curse, no Robin Hood. The scene were Archie was speaking to Emma might be a trigger to some, sorry 'bout that, and nope no more discussion of violence in the upcoming chapters. Alex and the rest of the gang have very minor roles, and may not be mentioned in every chapters. Alex will be with Kelly, Lex would remain dead, and there's no crisis on earth shenanigans here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Lena meets and eat donuts. Cat Grant shows up at CatCo.

**The Unforgiven**

She walked about two hours outside of the town and into some closed bar grill not that far away from Storybrooke. In hindsight, she should have drove her car to wherever she wants to go, not that she had planned this escape. There were no cars or jeeps she could get a hitchhike from, and her feet were killing her. Besides which, the Mercedes is too conspicuous and it won't be long before the Savior finds her and drag her back to that wretched town.

It was a blessing, she guessed that a woman wearing an apron found her sitting on one of the outside chairs,

"You are too early for the grill honey," she said which caused the brunette to look. The woman reminds her of her friend Maleficent.

"Sorry, I was just passing by and thought to rest my feet for a moment before I continue on." She said using her mayoral smile.

The woman looked right then left, "You walked to here? From where?"

Another smile, "Yes I did from a town up north."

A frown, "Last time I was north there was nothing but forest and sea."

"Must be a long time ago then," she replied as she wipes a sheen of sweat on her forehead,

"You don't look too good," the woman said stepping closer, "…and you are going to go on walking?"

She nodded, "I really don't have a choice," then sighed, "I'm running away…"

"From an evil husband?" a grin,

Which she returned in kind, "Not evil perse… just, yeah you could say that."

"Then you should go further, if possible out of the US soil." She took another deep breath, "And I guess I know what you are talking about." She looked behind, "Look…"

"Its Regina," she offered,

"Okay Regina," she continued in a serious expression, "As I said before, if you really want to disappear, you better go outside of the US territory,"

"Did you?" she asked curiously

"…then faked death, something like that." The brunette nod her head in understanding, "See, you don't look good, and if you decide to walk southward, you might end up collapsing and you don't want that in the middle of nowhere." She then looked up Regina from head to toe, taking in the designer clothes that looks to casual for hiking.

"I thought of that yes,"

"I could give you a ride to Boston," she said making a thumb at a green, 1985 box type, Nissan Sentra "If you are okay riding that…"

Regina laughed softly, "It's not as if I've never ridden something older, and a death trap before,"

The blonde woman grinned, "Don't ditch my ride, it serves me plenty, besides it's my last day here, guess I finally got to pay all the things I've broken in that bar… I need a reason not to stay."

Regina looked back and smiled, "Or a reason to walk away from something unfamiliar?"

"Hahaha, you got me… so?"

"I didn't got your name, I'm not hitching a ride with someone I don't know their name."

"Carol,"

"Nice to meet you Carol,"

"Take a breather, I'll just inform the boss of my getaway."

"Yes, I'll wait here thank you." Carol walked backwards and waved as she disappear behind the almost dilapidated door.

A few minutes later, Carol returned, eyes glassy. She stood and followed the woman to her car. Carol helped her get her bag into the compartment of the car and when done she unlocked the door. "So what's the name?"

"Huh?"

"The one you're walking away from?"

The blonde woman smiled, "Teresa," then without further ado, Carol went into the driver side, and she get into the passenger side. The blonde looked at her, "You really don't look good, maybe instead of the airport I should bring you to the hospital."

"No hospital, besides I'll feel fine once we move, it must be the hiking that brought this on."

The other woman shrugged, "Well hang on tight."

A little bit more than two hours, she was dragging her bag towards the immigration after procuring a one way, economy ticket to a country, southeast and left her key to a New York apartment in Carol's hand. She was right, if she didn't wished to be found, and with Emma's tracking ability, she should leave the continent and hide somewhere in the boondocks.

-0-

So it has been four days, securing a suite in a four star hotel that litters the place was cheap. It was cheap but the view was amazing, the hotel was opposite the seaside, and there was this round about park near here that she can actually walk to and from. Plus the service isn't terrible and the workers are all polite and professional, a step up from any motels in her country and she's even paying less. The sea breeze, though not as clean as compared to the sea found in the place's different provinces still soothes her. What's more is that it's quite near the main airport.

She had been to the clinic in the airport in Boston before she boarded her flight, and as soon as she landed, she had been brought to the airport clinic because she suddenly felt dizzy after the dramatic change in climate, so after some thorough examination and multiple questions, she was advised to rest in her hotel for at least three days, Now she feels better… almost always hungry, but that is better than being dizzy most of the time.

What's irritating her is that she somewhat develop a sweet tooth upon arriving here, she had never craved for a donut, but here… there was this donut store where the donuts isn't as sweet as what she's used to, and it actually melts in your mouth. The store do deliveries, but if she wanted to exercise, she can actually walk going there… it will probably take her fifteen minutes. So first day after she was advised by the airport doctors, she excitedly don a large white shirt, a faded denim jeans and an ankle high, white rubber shoes.

She wanted to walk along the seaside area, and it was good the traffic isn't moving fast, plus the pedestrian crossing is just in front of her hotel's entrance, so everything will be fine right?

That's what she thought, as she crossed the street, she heard a scream and when she looked…

SCREEEEECH…

_Oh my… am I hit?_

-0-

Lena hurriedly stepped out of her rented car and approached the woman sitting by the sidewalk. There was a bald man in Hawaiian shirt trying to hand the woman a bottled water, and an old woman wearing denim shorts that stops mid thigh, paired with striped black and white cotton shirt and a black, advan shoes talking to the woman.

"Oh my God I am sorry!" she said as she squat in front of the woman, "Let me bring you to a hospital…"

"There's a government runned hospital near here…" the bald man said worriedly,

"No… no hospital!" the woman gasped as she tried to regulate her breathing, "I'm not hit.. I just felt dizzy after I turned my head abruptly and…" she looked at Lena, "… I guess you stepped on your break just at the nick of time." She tried to smile but winced as another dizzy spell assaulted her.

"Still I should have been careful, please tell me what I can do for you, where are you staying?" Lena asked rapidly.

"Help me up," the woman said and Lena did, she looked at the old woman and the bald man with a sincere smile,

"Thank you, if it weren't for that scream I would have hit her totally,"

"It's alright, I got panicked when she just stepped into traffic on green light." The old woman explained in an unusual accented English.

"Green light?" The woman asked frowning, "It's a traffic jam and I stepped on the pedestrian lane!" a shrugged of shoulder from both locals was her answer.

"Can't you see the vehicles all stepping on the lane?" the bald guy said, "Are you alright now?"

Lena interjected, "I'll take care of her, thank you." The two locals nodded and politely exited their area, walking opposite of where Lena was heading. To the still pale woman she asked, "You need me to drive you to your place… wherever that is?" a thumb pointing at her back was the woman's answer, she smiled wide, "Oh that's convenient!"

"If you could wait out a few more minutes, I'll be fine and I'm going to head to a donut store, about a kilometer from here."

"Which way?" the woman pointed in the direction she's taking, "Oh I could take you there, it's on my way."

The woman chuckle, and Lena had to raise one brow, "If I walk there it will take me fifteen minutes or less, in this traffic? I'd wager it might take us an hour."

Lena had a thoughtful expression on her face, "Donut any good?"

"Let us say I have never craved for donut before, but this one got me addicted… I think."

"It is that good," and the idea of Donut got her into thinking back about Kara. Did she know she's gone MIA? Did she finally got the message that she actually knows bout her identity already?

"The donut melts in your mouth actually," the woman's words took her out of her thoughts,

"Now that's something I need to see for myself." She looked back and found the parking spaces in front of the other woman's hotel. "You think I could park there and walk with you to that donut store?"

A smile, "well it's for the hotel's client parking space only…" the smile widened, "I'm a client,"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Lena,"

"Regina,"

"Lena _Luthor,_" the other woman, Regina, frowned.

"Should I know you?" and with that, a carefree laugh erupted from Lena's lips. "Oh and its Mills."

"No no, you don't know me until now by the way, and would you drive the car?"

"I could…" looking around and seeing the service road.

"You drive stick?"

" I think I might do a raincheck on that, besides I get dizzy a lot of times out of the blue,"

"Yeah," a chuckle, "come on, you could step in the car so the hotel guard sees you while I park."

"You're right, come on I think I feel fine now, except I'm hungry…"

The green eyed woman heard her stomach growl, "I guess I am too." With that the women stepped in the car and Lena drove to park.

-0-

"You are from Maine… we are talking about Maine in the US yes?" Lena asked as she make her very first bite into the cream filled, greenish, nutty soft donut, "Oh fuck…" Regina raised one brow at the curse, "This… I am ruined!"

"Isn't it?" Regina said grinning, "I'll eat a dozen of these over one bearclaw, really." They smiled at each other "And about your question, is there any other place called Maine in the world?"

Len laughed, "Okay that was a stupid question from me, but… I'm actually astounded you don't know me even if you are a local of Maine. I mean… I am a Luthor…"

"From the way you say it, its as if being a Luthor means being Evil." The younger woman eyed the other brunette seriously, "Seriously?"

Lena nodded, "It's why I'm here, I mean… this is one of the very few places I can think of that isn't touched by a Luthor."

Regina chuckles, "Unless by touch you mean murder and massacre I doubt there's something evil about you."

"It might not be me, but yes I mean murder and massacre of human and alien alike." She took another bite, "I just wonder how is it as if you have no knowledge of us if you are from the US."

"Well, I cannot answer that since we've only been acquainted not more than an hour ago… we'll need more time for that kind of stories." A sad smile graced the older woman's face, "As for evil?" she huffed and then shook her head, "I've seen real evil first hand, and if you think you are anything evil, I assure you, you haven't even reach zero level of evilness."

Lena raised one brow, "Are you saying I'm soft?"

She chuckled, "If that's how you're gonna interpret it, suit yourself." They stared at each other for a while then burst into laughter.

They silently ate their treats, "Damn, this is great, I could see myself here every morning."

"Me too, although I'm never one for sweet food, not even donut… the craving just came recently." She grinned, "…and it doesn't help that I am just fifteen minutes away from it."

"And that I have to drive from my hotel to here…" the younger woman frowned, "How did my secretary failed to find your accommodation?"

Regina shrugged, "I came here in a spur of the moment, and I was a walk in client," she sipped her coffee, "besides, my hotel is only four star or a high three I think, I'm not really picky that time I arrived here, I was not feeling well and I just needed a place to stay… I just got lucky I guess."

Lena contemplated, "Maybe there is still an available room in your hotel for walk in client?"

"I rented a suite, I'm sure there are more suites available, but other…"

"Suite it is!"

"Just like that?"

"It's temporary,"

"Ahh, I'm still not sure whereto after here."

Lena grinned, "I got me a nice cabin in a province here, if you're not disgusted by me being too forward, when we had enough of city life I would welcome a familiar face when I go there…"

Regina smiled, "I'll think about that, I am a queen, I don't accept charity." Lena laughed

"Oh my god…"

"But seriously, it is a nice idea, but if we do that, I'd share. I'm not kidding."

"Well when we find ourselves in that situation your majesty, then we'll think of how we could go about that."

In her majestic tone Regina replied, "See to it," then they both laughed once again. It was lucky for them none from the other patrons mind their boisterous laugh…it was freeing.

-0-

[National City]

Kara can't shake of the feeling that something was off. After the death of Lex, now more than two weeks ago, Lena had pulled away from them… from her and she can't stop thinking that it wasn't all about Lex's death. She stopped listening to Lena's heartbeat to give her friend space, but it was hard to keep… two days ago was a surprised because Lena out of the blue, during her visit asked her of she wants to tell her something… and she said no…

Could it be that Lena knew she is Supergirl? But if she does, why didn't she just tell her she knew? Because if she is right, then Lena pulling away makes sense now.

But what if it wasn't about her secret identity? What if… what if she found out she is in love with her best friend?

It hasn't been a year since Lena broke up with James, she doesn't want to just blurt it out and made it harder for the CEO. She almost tussle her hair from frustration, and she was into deep thinking mode when James' head sprout from her door.

"Kara,"

She looked at her friend and smile, "Is there anything you need?"

He smiled, "Me… no? But ah… Cat is in my… I mean her office and she wants to see you."

"Cat?... Cat is here?"

"Yes and don't worry National City is still intact and there's no impending attack."

"James!" she rolled her eyes at her friend's antic.

-0-

"Keira…" Cat started as she saw her once assistant and now a Pulitzer winner reporter enter her office, "Why is it that you still keep that office after everything that has happened to you?" and before she could get a reply, she was first pulled into a tight embrace.

"I missed you,"

Cat Grant rolled her eyes, "Ditto… but it's like we don't need to say that anymore,"

Here Kara's brows furrowed, but she kept her curiousity at bay for a while, she knew Cat would tell her why is that, changing the subject for the mean time… "You got a nice tan,"

"You call it tan I call it burn, whatever," then she stepped behind her desk and scrunched her face, "I can't stand the smell of musk Olsen is using! It's probably why Lena Luthor dumped him, no sense of smell that hulk of a man." She raise one brow, "Would you believe he is best friend with Clark? He should have taken something from his book…" she sighed, "He always smells nice,"

_Oh Rao… she doesn't really want to hear about her cousin's choice of perfume!_ "Cat… how are you here?"

She got a glare, "CatCo… From my name, hence mine?"

"Ah… I know that… I mean…"

She sat on her chair and crossed her legs, then put both her both her hands on top of her table.

"Why don't you tell me Kara why I am here?"

"I…" she wetted her lips, "…don't know?"

"Well its not just because I missed you and everything CatCo Kara, but you see, opportunity only knocks once and when you get one you hold it by the horn and go for it…"

"I know that…"

"And Catco being resold to me for the mere price of hundred dollars is one opportunity I'm not wasting. After stepping down from the government, I've been bored doing nothing in the Caribbean, then all of a sudden, I got an email about CatCo being sold to me by L-Corp in the cheapest price, my nail polish is even worth twice more than that offer… now Kara, you tell me why that is?"

"I…"

"Lena Luthor is nothing but cunning when it comes to business. You winning the Pulitzer award means CatCo is thriving and for her to make this deal?" she frowned, "And don't give me the reason of her break up with Olsen, we both know it's not enough to make Lena sell a thriving and booming business, so something bigger…"

She started fidgeting, _oh Rao Lena sold Catco and she didn't even tell her? They ate lunch together two days ago, what's in Rao's name was she thinking? _There was this little voice in her head that tells her she has no right to be annoyed at Lena for not telling, its not as if she has been honest to her friend.

"I'll go see Lena and ask her…"

"And from the email sent by her assistant… you won't find her in National City anymore, so yes Keira… as my now prized reporter this will be your project. I want a direct quote from Lena Luthor herself, complete with picture, as to why she decided to give this business back to me."

Kara, with her super hearing didn't hear the rest of her assignment from Cat Grant herself, she stopped listening at the mention of Lena not in National City anymore… _oh Rao… Lena, _and without preamble, she turned and run out of the office towards the elevator and up to the helipad for a perfect take off.

Cat Grant on the other hand was left speechless, brows raised in surprise _maybe it's time you come clean Supergirl _she thought as she sighed for the third time.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena made an incredulous expression, "And what? You are from a different realm from this?"
> 
> "Enchanted forest to be exact…" this time it was Lena who started laughing, "Okay, I think I deserve that…"
> 
> Gasping Lena asked, "And who are you? Snow White?" Regina's face turned grim, "…oops? Did I mention the wrong fairytale character?"

**The Unforgiven**

Jess knew her boss had a valid reason why she'd call her from the other side of the world just to have her cancel her reservation at a five star hotel in the country she's staying in. Two days ago, she called her because she's moving away from National City the next day (how abrupt right?), and it was so out of the blue that it took her almost all day to arrange everything including getting that suite room reserved, then another day to fix lose ends so to speak, and now she'd change her mind again. But what's really boggling was when she had the guts to ask why, all her boss told her was "donuts", what the fucking reply was that? What the fuck does quote-unquote donuts have to do with cancelling her hotel accommodation?

Is she planning to sleep on parks or sidewalks in that place? Had she really lost her mind? She was glad Ms. Luthor had gone first, so now as she packs her clothes with an unusual force, she doesn't feel guilty. It's not like Ms. Luthor was hard to work for, as a matter of fact, she had been executive secretaries of other big names who are worst, and that's to say they were not even half of how good Ms. Luthor is, problem with Ms. Luthor is that when there's feelings involve that didn't go her way, she just runs. Look at what happen in Metropolis? Though she can't blame Ms. Luthor, she'd run too if it was her… so she's guessing, and just really guessing, that Ms. Luthor must have confessed her Sapphic love to her best friend Kara, and the reporter instead of just 'saying sorry, no… I am not interested' – must have laughed at her face, so her boss ran.

If she gets even just a minute with that Kara, she'll get it! No one hurts her boss like that without consequence, and she's settling in nice at National City with a prospect of a good, long relation with a hunk of a woman from FBI and now? It would either wait or die because she has to move! She's not abandoning her boss… no way high way.

So she continue her personal rant as she moves in her room, putting clothes after clothes on her slowly filling luggage, well she have no idea how long they are staying in that country, though in retrospect, clothes and dresses in that country are cheap, according to a website she checked. Remove hanger – dump cloth in the bag – remove hanger… so on and so forth, but she guesses her musing was heard by whatever power is there, because she heard a knock on her door and when she opens it…

Kara

"Jess…"

"I have nothing to say to you, now you can get off my porch!" the Asian woman said internalizing the evil queen in her.

"Ah…" Kara looked around, "I'm at a hall? And you don't have a porch Jess…"

Blag

Yes! She actually closed her door on Kara's face, _get that Kara! _Wait, how did Kara know where she lives? _Oh god… is she stalking me?_ She started pacing in front of her door, fanning herself with her hands as if it helps in the situation, _oh fuck… did she reject my boss because … no… it can't be but… how would I explain how she knows my address if she wasn't into me?_

She abruptly open her door once more, finding Kara about to knock once again, and with a scowl she said, "No Kara, I'm sorry but I am not interested in you so you get your sexy self out of here! I am not betraying Ms. Luthor no matter how much puppy pout you send me!"

Blag

-0-

"What?" Kara was stunned the second time the door was shut on her face. "Whaaat?" she started knocking again hard and when it opens, she made sure Jess won't get a word before her, "Where is Lena?" _really that's all she had to say?_

"Why, so you can break her heart more? Isn't it enough you rejected her love for you? And for what? You think I'll accept your feelings when you are one big stalker?"

Kara's eyes widened, "What?"

"Don't what what me! My boss poured her heart out to you, she'd been sick thinking how her love for you won't be reciprocated and when she had the guts to tell you, what? You laughed at her? Now you're what? You're confessing your undying love to me?! Now I will laugh at your face! Hahaha"

Kara was really speechless, and it's a first, but before Jess could slam the door once more, she put her hand to stop it, "What are you talking about? We haven't talked about feelings… Jess, what…"

The color drained in Jess' face, "You didn't… you mean she didn't tell you she's in love with you?" Kara shook her head, "Oh fuck me…"

"Ah sorry, but I'm really not interested in you that way Jess…"

"Fuck she's gonna fire me then she's going to kill me!"

"When did she left?"

Jess eyed Kara and its only now she noticed Kara's red rimmed eyes, "Yesterday, and I can't tell you where she went, I signed a new NDA."

Kara nodded, "When is she coming back?"

Jess bit her lip, "I'm not sure if she's coming back here at National City, we have already moved out our major projects… and we're changing board members."

"W…why?"

"Honestly? You didn't get anything from my rant earlier?"

Silence

Kara's eyes wetted again, "She… she loves me?"

"In love with you yes,"

"So its not…" and Kara started moving away, backwards. _If her pulling away was not because I'm in love with her then… oh Rao, she knows I'm Supergirl…_

-0-

Regina cannot believe it that there is a woman more insane… _okay insane is such a heavy word, I could go for crazy… _not insane but crazy than her in any realms. Alright, not thinking about all those anger filled insanity she committed in Enchanted Forest, but as a Queen she does have the prerogative to want something and that everyone in her kingdom are obligated to follow… she didn't made the rule for your information. But here is a woman in a modern world, who, by the looks of it could buy an entire country, and yet here she was exchanging a five star rated hotel services for a high three or middle four rated one, to top it off, if the suite beside her was occupied, she was ready to pay whoever is occupying the room so she could end up as her neighbor… if not insane, crazy right? And it's not about the money-spending, but it is about some woman who smells so awfully good and still wanted to be near someone like her.

If Emma, the paragon of good had failed her in that regard? What would she think about this woman?

_Well it's not as if she knew all of you, give her time, she'll run away from you as if you were the modern day plague._

"You were right… the view is splendid." She looked to the left, "Is that a yacht club?" it was on the far left but at their floor, it still can be seen from where they are.

Her musing that's getting downhill as usual was interrupted and she was so thankful for the woman, "I think so, I haven't gotten around to roaming since I came here four days ago."

Lena faced her, "You'd been here four days and the donut store was your very first outside venture?" at the shorter haired woman's nod she added, "…we must correct that!"

The older woman rolled her eyes, "I was meaning to, I've been awfully sick for quite sometime, and when I arrived here I was advised to take a rest for three days straight or I'd either be quarantined at the airport clinic or be refused entrance, so what choice do I have?"

"Hospital instead of here?" the younger woman smiled.

"I know… but…" she turned and sat on the comfortable couch provided, "I can't go to any hospital in the US territory and any adjacent country…"

The CEO fully turned to put all her focus on the woman now sitting, "Were you running…"

"Like I said too early in our acquaintance to spill…"

"I'm running away from Supergirl," and that brought the queen's eyebrow up… so high Lena thought it joined her hairline,

"Supergirl? What kind of a name is that? Don't tell me there is also this Superboy who becomes Superman when he grows up!" and then Regina laughed,

"Well…" Lena's brow furrowed, "There is, there's also the Martian Manhunter…" and she frowned more, "Stop laughing! I'm being serious!"

Regina took time to calm down, and when she did she spoke, "Sorry… but, really? Are you from a different realm too? Comics realm?"

Lena's one brow raised, "According to Supergirl, this is Earth 38… and I am from this universe and I can't fathom why we're not Earth 1. I haven't gotten…" she stopped as she saw Regina laughing again, she's actually trying to wipe away tears from the corner of her eyes, "…into any of… damn it Regina, stop laughing, I thought as two strangers running away we are going to have a heart to heart talk here! I'm opening up!"

"Sorry, sorry…"Regina said as she tried to calm herself and then stood, stepped beside Lena, "Sorry it's just…" she smiled, "I'm being unfair," she patted Lena's shoulder, "I could believe in a lot of stuff, but Earth 38? Are there that many earth? Because from what I know there is only one earth, but different realms."

Lena made an incredulous expression, "And what? You are from a different realm from this?"

"Enchanted forest to be exact…" this time it was Lena who started laughing, "Okay, I think I deserve that…"

Gasping Lena asked, "And who are you? Snow White?" Regina's face turned grim, "…oops? Did I mention the wrong fairytale character?"

With a low, throaty, evil voice, the queen said, "You are lucky I'm becoming very fond of you or I will destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do." Then she grins

Lena's eyes widened, "Evil… queen?"

And to prove she's telling the truth, she opened her palm, still feeling her magic swirling even after stepping out of the town line, she gathers it and calls forth a ball of fire in her hand,

"What the…" And before Lena could finish her cursing, Regina collapsed, "Regina!"

-0-

When she comes to, she found herself in a bed that is not from her hotel room, and when she looked around, everything was sanitized, and the wall at the foot of her bed was a large cross. She almost jumped out of the bed if she doesn't feel so weak… so she is in a hospital, but who…

"Oh Sleeping beauty is awake," her attention was taken by the door opening, Lena's entrance and of course another wrong fairy character for her,

"I thought we had an understanding that I am no…"

"Okay wrong princess again…"

"I'm no princess, I'm a mother fucking queen(1)!"

Lena raised her hand in the air in surrender, "I'm kidding jeez," she then sat at the edge of the bed, "I'm a genius, so I get what you mean, and with that ball of fire, I am inclined to believe you. Besides, if you think you're the only one getting fond of someone, I am too. I actually feel like I've known you."

Regina smiled, "Must have read about me in your fairytale books." Lena shook her head, "No?"

"I wasn't allowed by my mother to read fairytales, said it will just rot my brain."

"Okay where is your mother? I could use a target for my fireballs."

"Aw I'm so touch!" the younger woman smiled and held the older woman's hand, "Seriously though, how are you feeling?"

"In the grand scheme of things? I'm fine I guess, I think calling forth my fire was too much, I haven't used my magic for years…"

Lena's brow raised, "Huh… why?"

"Remember I am the Evil Queen," Lena shrugged, "Anyway, I want to take Snow White's happiness so I cursed all of enchanted forest into the land without magic."

"Curse? So Enchanted Forest is what time if it was originally in this realm?"

"13th, 14th century? Why?"

Lena laughed, "I don't know if I'd call it being cursed, but to be taken to a place that is more industrialized, where you have actual electricity, clean food, sturdy houses that cannot be take down by a wolf's breath, cheap and public hygienic products and most of all, indoor plumbing… I don't see how it's not blessing."

Here Regina laughed, "Oh gods, why aren't you in Storybrooke? I really could use some outsiders perspective!" she sighed sadly, "I had a son,"

"Had?"

"He doesn't want me anymore… I'm the Evil Queen so… he wants his Savior mother."

Lena patted the other woman's hand, "stop thinking about them then, you're not there, you're here its time you think about yourself especially now."

The older woman looked at the younger one inquisitively, "What…"

"Your dizzy spells?" Regina nodded, "The doctors said you are dehydrated, and I think a congratulations is in order,"

"What?"

"You're a day or two more than two months pregnant."

"No…"

-0-

"Did you find her?"

Emma rolled her eyes, she and Henry decided to stay at the mansion, just in case Regina decides to come back, as per Henry's advise, but in her mind and heart, she knew Regina isn't coming back unless she go and get her… problem is, get her where?" she's been in front of Regina's computer in her study searching, there is not much place Regina had been to during the curse days, aside from Boston where she had adopted Henry, and according to Glenda, her loyal secretary, she'd been to New York once or twice to attend some mayorly seminars.

Well, all her tracking at Boston leads nowhere, she even asked her friend Jane, a BPD detective to see if she can find the trail of the woman, two weeks and it was dead end.

"No Henry, and I am not going to find her even if you ask me that every minute! I told you I'll tell you when I do!"

"It's more than two weeks, and she wouldn't really leave me right?"

Emma just can't tell Henry that sometimes people snaps, they let go when no one believes them… and she knows Regina had been running thin lately because of Henry's attitude towards the woman who had raised him, feed him, took care of all his illness and wounds for ten years and that him calling her mother Regina to her face, and declaring his hatred to his mother, may it just be brought by intense emotion or not is the straw that breaks the camel's back. "She wouldn't," she lied.

"But I've been so mean to her… and she was just trying…"

"Yeah, key word trying but none of us let her try, didn't we? So it's not all you… I actually got a feeling it was me, which is why she run away."

"What if grandma Cora finds her before us?"

And that problem of course. Gold is now in a coma, he said it was because Cora with his dagger had been too far, hence, the magic that kept him alive for hundreds of years had slowly seeped out of his body. If the dagger isn't returned within a month, he will die (and Emma thinks by dying, he means he will disintegrate to ash as soon as the last of the magic in his body leaves). She inquired if it is possible for Cora to find Regina if she is outside of Storybrooke, and he said before he succumb to his coma to find a white globe in Regina's collection in her mausoleum.

Henry said he knew that because he had seen it before, it used to be in her mother's study, but when they went there, the globe was missing, so they went to the mausoleum with Snow White and David to look for the globe, and Snow to keep Emma and Henry from touching anything that might turn them into rabbits or worse, toads.

They found a lot under Henry Sr.'s catacomb, the two headed snake which snow said was the snake that killed her father, there were so many mirrors of different shapes and sizes, trunks full of potions and vials with things Henry assumed are ingredients of spells, Emma was more interested in the Evil Queen's dresses that are all displayed in large glass compartments.

But no white globe

Which Gold told them will mean Cora has it, and with her own blood she could locate Regina anywhere in the world, with or without magic.

So here she ends up in Regina's computer trying to find where she could be… and then there was one folder, the only folder that is password locked. She cracked her knuckles…how hard can it be to crack Regina's password? It's not as if the older woman is computer savvy! Hah!

-0-

'username or password incorrect'

"Fuck!" that's the third time she entered Henry's name, first just Henry, then Henry Mills, incorrect again, then she had to ask Henry his full name… imagine that? What kind of a mother is she that she never asked Henry's full name at the very beginning? Anyway, so she enters Henry Daniel Mills, still incorrect. "okay… let's try this…" she enters Henry's birthday, still its not it. "Maybe she won't think I'll think of her worst enemy as her password!" so she enters Snow White… nope, Mary Margaret… nope, "Fuck!" she tried entering every name she thinks Regina had a grudge with, even Archie and Kathryn… Regina's own personal details… her secretary…

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

"You are cursing too much Emma!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?! And stop camping outside the study!"

"It's Saturday!"

"Go to your grandmother's house! And tell her to check on Gold, see of hasn't turn into dust yet!"

She looked up when she saw Henry standing by the study's entrance, the door now open, "Why are you mean to Mr. Gold?"

"Why was he mean to your mother?"

Henry raised his hand in surrender, "I got it… Emma…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love my mom?"

Silence

"I won't mind if you do… if you make her happy I'd be happy."

Emma smiled, "I true love kiss her didn't I?"

The boy nodded, "So you will find her,"

Emma's smile widened, "Yeah I will,"

"When you bring her back, I'd make up for all the mean things I've done and said to her… I… I was a spoiled brat aren't I? I was so used to getting what I want?"

Emma laughed softly, "Yeah you kinda were, but your mom raised you to be a good kid, and I will always thank her for that… I would have killed to have a mom like yours when I was small."

"I just realized that," Henry said looking down at her feet, "It took for me to lose her to see how wrong I was…"

"Henry,"

"She did love me, and I was so stupid to doubt her."

Emma motioned for Henry to come, and when he did, he embraced him tight, "We will make up for all our stupidity when she comes back okay?" the boy nodded, "Now stop pestering me, go to your grandparents so they can spoil you while your mom is not here to do that."

Henry giggled, "It's the spoiling that started all of this…"

"And for one, I am glad for that or you wouldn't be too spoiled to make your own adventure and get me from Boston…"

"And find your true love?"

"And find Regina, yes,"

"All right I'm going!" he rolls his eyes, "spoilsport," he mumbled as he leaves.

"Love you too!" Emma shouted at her son's back, and she heard a mumbled 'love you too' back. As soon as she looked back into the monitor, she decided to type her name

And the file opened

"Oh stupid fuck…"

**TBC**

From rap battle Snow White versus Elsa. Elsa's winning argument.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay from what you've tell me, Lillian would be an angel compared to your mother."
> 
> "Nah, you just got the lesser evil, but evil nonetheless."
> 
> Lena smiled, "Ok I'll take that," she pressed the older woman's hand. "Ready?"
> 
> "I'll never be ready for this but what choice do I have?"
> 
> "leave her?"
> 
> "She's my mother…"
> 
> Lena nodded, "I know what you mean."
> 
> "Good luck to you?"
> 
> "To you too… we might need more than that."

**The Unforgiven**

The airport was full, the arrival department had so much people she can't actually believe this is happening. What was her daughter thinking? She caught a business class trip hoping for a more comfortable landing only to be met by lines of people that doesn't seem to end… and the heat! Oh god, if there was ever one! Where is the air-conditioning apparatus? She'd take travelling with aliens anytime than be subjected to this heat!

She looked at the small luggage bag she had for her hand carry and smiles. Lena can't say she's not trying with all those alien menace! The special luggage she made just for this purpose alone should tell her daughter how far she had come from committing genocide of the alien race to actually help said alien race or to be more specific Supergirl in removing earth of Lex.

His poor boy… but he's a lost cause, he had gone deeper than what she expects, and to actually plan how to kill her in prison? Not so classy now… but Lena, her darling daughter she had tried hard to keep her in a distance, tried to make her believe her cause but she stood her ground, and it's what actually finally endears her to her. She had single handedly pull LuthorCorp or now rebranded as L-Corp up and not just getting back to its former glory, but actually leaping way up beyond what everyone expected. She had kept Lionel's legacy alive while her golden boy dragged it down.

Now… if Lena thinks she didn't know, then she's wrong. If her moving away from National City has to do with her hiding from her, because if she thinks she's angry of what she did, then she's wrong. She was angry true but not of her putting a bullet to her brother's chest, she was angry she didn't tell her of her plan, then she could have been there to watch Lex's death. He love Lex yes, but when he puts a hit first on Lena then her? She knew the son he raised isn't anywhere in him, he had to die.

Besides, it seems she owes Supergirl or Kara, because of her constant meddling, she'd seen how truly strong her daughter is. Well it's time Lena learns that what she'd found out in that secret lab of hers was true, and she's here to help Lena, if she has to admit to pulling that trigger, she will!

Her musing was cut short when someone bump into her, so hard that her precious cargo fell. "What is the meaning of this!"

A woman who looks not much older than her, wearing some dress that would pass classy in the Victorian era, and was bringing a white globe with a red glowing dot looked back with a sneer. _The nerve of this woman!_

"Perhaps if you didn't let your mind fly away with whatever disgusting thoughts you have, then you would have been walking instead of making a fool of yourself," the woman said

"Why you old gnat, perhaps if you didn't dress like some pretentious wench, pretending like some Victorian maiden of class, then you would have seen where you are walking and not just bull your way to the front!"

The people milling around stopped, the previous noise disappeared and all eyes were on the two women. Two of the security started going their way.

"Who are you calling old gnat?! You have more wrinkles on your face! And for your information, even Queens had bowed to this pretentious wench you are calling! Have women now knows no manners?"

Lillian's eyes widened, "I do not have wrinkles!"

"And when was the last time you look into a mirror huh?"

"As if you have looked into one yourself! You could have passed as a patient of an asylum let loose, where did you hail? Gotham?!"

"Okay Ma'ams please…" the guard with quite a belly intervened,

"DO NOT INTERRUPT!"

And there was something so dark at the way they both scream the phrase that the security had no choice but to back out and get help…

10 minutes of blow by blow phrases from both women; the local SWAT team arrived, and because they can't just stop insulting each other, they were forced apart and were both taken into immigration custody – separately.

-0-

"I don't get how these men thinks they are so gifted that they would still think to overrule my motion? I fucking own 80 percent of the company." Lena lamented as she massages her forehead with her thumb.

"Men in every era… never change. But nothing a good threat of fireball thrown to their manhood wouldn't cure." Regina said, she was lounging on Lena's comfortable couch reading a book she brought from her collection, about true love and everything that could come from it.

After learning ten days ago that she was pregnant, she and Lena did the Math and it points to that day Emma kissed her awake from that blasted sleeping curse. Of course as she was telling the younger woman how it happened, she laughed. The Irony of her life isn't it? But it was moot point now, she's again a murderer in Emma's eyes, she can never go back… at least this one is a miracle she didn't even dared to think.

"I used to have a CFO, but she kind of resign after getting rid of Reign, so it is still vacant…I would have put Eve there but well…"

"I know what you mean," Regina put down her book and looked at the younger woman, "If I wasn't manipulated into leaning on dark magic in my youth, I could see myself in you."

Lena turned her chair to eye her friend. Oh yes, she found some kind of bond in the older woman… and now she's helping her in her condition which isn't easy being in a strange country, the bond is growing more, "Is the evil queen starting to go soft on me?" she grinned at her friend.

"Want to see how soft I am?" she said opening her palms...

"You know baby Regina doesn't like you making fire, wanna gamble on that?" All she got was a huff, "But Regina, since you have nothing to do outside of your town, I'm actually offering."

One dark brow raised, "To be your CFO? You might forget, I know how to be a mayor in every sense, I did it for almost 29 years straight and learned languages and cooking, but business management and more in the science field is so out of my league."

"I'm offering you mainly so you could start making fireballs aimed at my board members' privates, best cure for their egos correct?"

Both women laugh, "So you're hiring me to fireball their privates every time they act like the idiots they are during your board meetings?" Regina wetted her lips and grinned at the younger woman's nod, "Interesting,"

"I am imagining it now, men like Crane trying to be his misogynistic self and then faced with a large fireball aimed at his surely small to non existent penis," Lena is giggling inside.

"So you're hiring me as entertainment but with a more sophisticated title than being a jester?" Regina's brow raised in mock irritation.

"Oh you can still try your hand on the business part, you have magic and in the modern world it is the same as science." She winked one eye,

"Don't do that… you're bad at winking!"

"Grumpy!"

"Never ever compare me to that dwarf… he always smells of cheap alcohol, dirt, months of perspiration and bad breath rolled in one!"

Lena laughed out loud, "Are you sure Snow White is your nemesis and not this dwarf?"

"Watch it Luthor, I may not be evil anymore but I'm pregnant," she smirked,

"Are you threatening me?"

"My baby may not like me conjuring fire, but I most certainly can conjure invisible fingers…"

Lena grinned, "Hmm kinky!"

"Lena!" Regina groaned and then both women started laughing again, "but seriously, the only science I can do is making spells and potion…"

At that it was like there was a switch that opens the light bulb in the younger woman's head, "Healing potions?"

Regina nodded, "Cursing potion, healing, transforming…" she raised one brow, "What?"

"If not CFO… how do you like to get hired as a department head?"

"I'm sensing you are hiring me to make use of some advance chemistry set…" Lena nodded, "Can't I be just well… some nameless, wall flower kind of scientist?"

"And gives you an excuse not to attend my board meetings and fireball away old, self centered board members?"

"And we're back to that… you aren't going to give up on that would you?"

"If it gets me to stop having headaches just by reading all their demands camouflaged as request? No, I'm not letting up…"

"Let's hope then that your first personal board meeting; I'm already given birth to this, or I may not be as entertaining as any of the jesters in my days,"

-0-

Jess had seen a lot of things new about her boss, but her squealing like a banshee was a first.

She was knocking at her boss' suite room, well she had been placed in one of the deluxe room with windows opposite the sea bay, and she thinks she knew now why her boss decided to shift, but there is a five star hotel near, why not there?

Anyway, she had her TV on while reading her emails when something caught her attention that she needed to tell Lena pronto, so she took the elevator to the penthouse and knock at her boss door, no response, good thing her boss gave her a second key card so she used it, she entered just to see her boss squealing like a banshee while taking her new friend in a hug.

Regina Mills.

Her boss said she was the previous mayor of a town in Maine, Storybrooke, but she had researched, even used her hacking skills into good use but she found no town named like that, therefore there's no mayor by that name.

But her boss trust the woman, and she seemed to come from affluent family, so she's sure she isn't here to scam her boss.

"Ms. Luthor," she called which caused the two women to stop the hugging fest and turn to look at her,

"Jess," Lena said as she fully turned to her assistant, leaving one arm around the other woman's shoulder,

"I think you better open your TV and tune to the local news, like now."

Both women frown but Lena did move and hurriedly open her TV and set it to one of the more popular local news.

"Mom?"

"Mother?"

Both brunette eyed each other, "Your mother?" Lena asked,

"The one in Victorian dress… for the love of… how did she find me!" suddenly the older woman paled and Lena had to help her get into the couch. "The other woman…"

"The taller one, yes my mom… Lillian Luthor, now I surely know how she knew I'm here," she looked at Jess,

Jess on the other hand shook her head, "I didn't tell her, nope… I didn't even tell Kara…"

"Okay Jess, will you drive us to the airport?" then she looked at the pale woman, "Or do you want me to just leave your mother in there?"

Regina look up, "No… I think I know now what happened back in Storybrooke. I need to confirm from her, and I'm guessing as she's here, she cannot hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"She have no power here,"

"Right, shall we go or you need to change?"

Right in front of Jess, the woman waved her hand, a purplish smoke engulf her and when it dissipates, she's wearing something formal.

"What the fuck…" Jess said with wide eyes.

"You sure she can be trusted not to tell?" Regina said smirking at the slack jawed assistant, "I'd be happy to take her heart…"

"I won't tell a soul!" Jess screamed,

"Jess is not part of the people you'll be terrorizing." She then stepped away, "Can you do that on me?"

Regina chuckle, "Good thing we like the same style. But we're not twinning!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Luthor…" she growled but waved her hand and put the younger woman in a pantsuit.

"Ohh I like your style, let's go Jess."

"Ahrm… how about me?"

Regina eyed her, "You're already dressed like us, want to go naked?"

"I told you I'm ready! Let's go before they wreak havoc in the immigration holding!" Jess concluded as she almost run out of the room.

"You're going to ruin my assistant."

"Psh!" and a wave of her hand once more engulfing both in purple smoke, and scaring Jess at the hallway by appearing in front of the woman who squealed like she is in a horror movie.

The two women laughed while the assistant curses them.

-0-

To say that the queen of hearts had been scared was daunting. But back in the Enchanted forest, the moment the savior and her insipid mother Snow White escaped her and Hook, something terrible had happened.

It seemed the DarkOne fail to mention that he knew of her first daughter, all right, he is the DarkOne so would know, but what he failed to mention was that her first born is a very strong sorcerer. In her envy, she took over Enchanted Forest from her youngest secured castle, turning people here and there into flying monkeys (here she rolled her eyes in memory), her daughter wants nothing to do with her, (and with her literally heartless that time, she doesn't want anything to do with her either) she issued a duel which she would have won if she had enough power to remove _her_ heart and made her one of her puppets (but now that her heart had been returned, the thought was so horrifying, she can't do it… she had so much to amend with her youngest she can't add her eldest to the burden).

So she had Hook escape to the curse land her daughter made. If she had the DarkOne's dagger and her youngest by her side, she thought they could go back to Enchanted Forest, put her eldest daughter in her place, and together they could rule it without intervention from all those trying hard heroes. But it wasn't the case, she framed her daughter thinking she would wait for her arrival and come to her… but no, her youngest had softened and instead of fighting, she left.

She took the globe she left to Regina, used her blood to locate her and she was disgusted to know she went to this place with no magic. She needs to get her daughter back, but without a heart she'll die out there… so she found the dagger, took it (and it's a plus that Rumpel would actually feel it), recovered her heart and in one motion put it back inside her chest.

Once inside her, she crumpled to the ground with the heavy weight of all the feelings stored in it, now released within her. And it changes everything…

-0-

"I could see my mom later, want me to accompany you?" Lena asked the seemingly nervous woman, "For what it's worth, I'm kind of nervous meeting my mom too… I did kill her golden boy."

Regina raised one brow, "Ahuh, you do look nervous,"

"Okay from what you've tell me, Lillian would be an angel compared to your mother."

"Nah, you just got the lesser evil, but evil nonetheless."

Lena smiled, "Ok I'll take that," she pressed the older woman's hand. "Ready?"

"I'll never be ready for this but what choice do I have?"

"leave her?"

"She's my mother…"

Lena nodded, "I know what you mean."

"Good luck to you?"

"To you too… we might need more than that."

> "If it is any consolation," Jess interrupted, taking pity of both women. "I could come with Ms. Mills, I could do evil glare?"

Regina chuckles, "No need Jess, she could outglare us both and I don't want you fainting over it." Then she walked away and towards the holding room where her mother is.

"Hey I'm not that coward!"

"Nobody said you are," Lena said patting Jess' shoulder. "If it is possible, would you go back to the immigration officer and see if there is anything we should be paying?"

"Oh yes of course." And with that her assistant left her, and she opened the door to the room where her mother is.

-0-

She can feel her knees and hands shaking. After Emma and Snow went through the well, she had imagined her mother actually crawling out of it, long hair untied and covering her face, soothe all over her body and face, hands all stretched complete with very strong, long nails… okay her mother is not Sadaku, but to a worried woman, who cares right?

But as soon as her mother's head went up and her eyes met hers, there was something different…

"Regina," her mother called out and hurriedly stood, pulling her to her arms and embraced her. She was waiting for her mother's magic to appear and engulf her in place, tightening until she can't move, then breathing would be hard… "Oh lord… I'm sorry!" Cora said as soon as she noticed her daughter stiffened.

_Did mother apologize?_

"Mother? Why… how…"

"I'm sorry I framed you,"

Regina scowled, "You should go back and tell them…"

"They probably know by now, before I walked out of your town, the bookworm and the wolf found your friend, the cricket." She frowned, "I left him with Hook, that was one disgusting human being."

"Yes I know… so why…" Regina huffed, "How are you here and got yourself in trouble?"

"One by one darling, first I wanted to come get you at first because after the curse broke, Enchanted Forest was left without a King or Queen, I thought we could rule it together…"

"But?"

Cora turned and, she patted the chair next to her but Regina opted to sit on the opposite, "I neither told you nor your father, but before I met him, I had a daughter, I left her in the forest hoping some stranger would take her, because that time I can't,"

"Oh my… I have a…"

"Sister, and she took over Enchanted Forest, my power was no much with hers…" she smirked, "I guess I did birthed strong sorceresses."

"Not a bragging right mother…"

"of course it is darling," then she took a silver fan out of the satchel she was wearing and put it on the table, "So I used Hook to come to Storybrooke to get you and the DarkOne's dagger, I could have killed Rumpel but I need to find you first and make sure you are on my side."

"But I left… where is the dagger then?"

The only answer was her mother looking at the fan

"You got to be kidding me!"

-0-

"I didn't peg you for someone fighting in public area, that is too low for a Luthor,"

"Hello to you too Lena," she smiled, "Just being here is low for a Luthor, I wouldn't touch it even with a ten foot pole."

"I know that's why I'm here, and yet…" she gestured for her mother's presence,

"I'm worried!" she smiled. Lena just raised one brow. "Oh you, you think I didn't know that you shot your brother?" here Lena paled.

"So you tracked me to get revenge?"

"Huh?"

"You're angry I killed your precious boy so here to kill me?"

Lillian sighed, "You might have forgotten that I tried to poison your brother at the president's office? What, you think what I put on his tea was something to make him sleep? Like Rohypnol?"

"What?"

"What I'm saying is I tried to kill your brother, and had been trying but he is such a slippery one." She frowned, "I don't take well to people who plans my demise. Specially, of that person happens to be the son I raised. " She said tsking, "As for being angry, I was… I mean, how I didn't think of a gun against him? And well… you could have told me so I would have watched."

"As if I would believe you…"

And Lillian raised her right arm showing her the truth seeking alien she used on her mother before…

"What the fuck mother! That is DEO property!"

"What can I say, I got attached to it."

"You infiltrated DEO and steal from them?"

Lillian waved her hand, "It's not as if any agents in DEO was happy with it inside, Director Danvers was delighted I took it…"

"What?"

"What? She said and I quote, if Col. Haley looked for it to use in interrogating them again, she'd plead the fifth."

"Argh, mother take it off, you can't get out of here with that attached to you!"

"Why not? I can claim it's the new fad on wrist watch!"

"And if it blinks?"

"AI tech."

"Mother!"

**TBC**

I enjoy writing Cora and Lillian like this, as well as Lena/Regina brotp. Thank you for liking the same brotp! Salud!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lillian and Cora found out about Regina's condition. Emma didn't find Regina in NY and Kara found Storybrooke... Sort of

I was supposed to write yesterday and have the update uploaded last night, but my hands and knees were shaking bad because of my meds. But anyway, I'm writing update now. ありがとうございます !

**The Unforgiven**

Mother and son looked at each other and then nodded, Emma raised her hand and knocks. It took about three tries before they heard the latches behind the door removed and the door opening. Both held their breaths in anticipation.

But Emma's shoulders dropped when the woman who came out was not Regina, but a blonde woman she doesn't knew.

"Who the fuck are you?" the blonde asked, one muscled arm raised and resting by the rim of the door, and one hand still holding on the knob.

"Hi…" Emma said and then Henry waved,

"Is that all?" the other blonde said shaking her head, she pushed away from the door and was about to slam the door in Emma's face…

"This house belongs to my mom!" Henry said with force.

Here the woman stopped and turn to face them once again, "Am I your mom boy? _Do I_ look like a mom to you?" the boy shook his head, his eyes were filling out of the blue,

"Sorry miss, but we checked and this apartment belongs to Regina Mills," Emma interrupted, then bends her head towards Henry, "His mother,"

A look of recognition on the woman's face then replaced by a deep frown, "Brunette, about this height," she said leveling a hand towards her shoulder, "…tan, silky skin, ass like nobody else business, sexy legs… scar on the lips?"

Henry nodded with wide, tearful, smile, Emma on the other hand..."Yes that's her," grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Nope, I don't know any woman like that." Then the woman slammed the door on their faces.

"What the fuck!"

"Emma!" henry clutched at his mother's jacket.

"That woman! Who does she think she is?!" then she knocked once again, harder this time. When the door opens she pushed until the woman freed the door, but as soon as she and Henry were inside, a flaming fist was directed at them, "Whoa!" Henry said raising his arms and forgets about his tears right there and then.

"That woman has a name, and its Carol, but as for you? You are trespassing and don't think I wouldn't use this on you!"

"You can blast me all you want but we're not getting out of here without information about Regina! I'm not failing her and our son again!"

The power died down,

"How did you do that?" the boy asked and Carol just raised her brow,

"She run way, told her to go outside of US, if she did that, how the fuck would I know where? I helped because she was sick and alone, gave her a ride to airport and she gave me the key to the house in return. Satisfied?"

Emma bit her lips and the boy hugs his blonde mother, "Its my fault Emma,"

"No Henry…" she said looking at the other blonde again, "Please, if there…"

"Nothing really, but even if I do, I'm not telling you. The way she looks… I can never forget, I guess she's better off without you."

"You have no idea who we are!"

"True, and the mere fact she runs away from you just tells me, for her you are bad news. Now if you don't want to be blasted to space, get off this apartment."

Well there was nothing to do, Regina isn't here, she may not be in any US territory… it means back to square 1. She took Henry and the two left NY in her yellow Volkswagen.

-0-

Jess was scowling when she entered, this time Regina's suite to deliver the contract her boss told her to revise and print. If it weren't for the fact that it seems her boss had found a sorceress as a confidant, she would have called the nearest mental hospital to report, but well… she can't just destroy her boss' happiness.

So she was stunned to in-action when she found her boss' mother Lillian and Ms. Mills' own, sat down on opposite side of the dining table, on a high stool, silent, unmoving, just staring each other down, both hands laid flat on the table's surface and if it weren't for the regular expanding of each women's chest, she'd guess they died sitting and glaring each other down.

But then again, it might be that both women are currently petrified, yeah sue her for quoting Harry Potter, but her life after arrival at this country hadn't been anything near normal.

Her musing was cut when she felt a hand grabbed her upper hand; she jumped and would have screamed if not for another hand placed on her mouth. _Oh my god I am being abducted I'm gonna dieeee!_

"Stop fighting Jess!" her boss' voice whispered, _I'm safe! I'm safe!_

When the palm was removed, "You could have just called me!" she whispered back irately.

"So dramatic," Regina said rolling her eyes.

"What do we have here? Are they…"

"I took out my wand and put a spell on them, 'STUPEFIED' and now they are stuck like that." Regina explained complete with an evil look.

"Oh my god…"

Lena this time looked at her friend and rolled her eyes, "Stop scaring my assistant, if she dies I'm hiring you as my new assistant instead of my head of chemistry department."

"Oh I would love to be your assistant and give you hard time. That's more along my alley."

"Mills…" and to a still bewildered Jess, "They've been like that since we ride back from the airport, and it served one fruitful purpose?"

Jess raised one brow, "No disappointing spiel?"

"That too.. but I mean, she didn't notice the hotel rate at least."

"Ahhh,"

"Are you here to watch?" Regina asked, smirking. _Damn how is that lips so sexy… oh yeah it's the scar!_ Jess thought as she shake her head and show them the contract.

"Oh yes, I did ask you to have it as soon as possible, thanks Jess." Lena said taking the contract and frowned, "I know she's sexy as hell, but aren't you in a long term relation…" that caught the queen's attention and both her eyebrow raised

"Which is non existent at the moment since I had to fly away abruptly, and I can't even tell her where I am…"

Lena nodded biting her lower lip, "Sorry… but also, Regina is taken."

Jess looked at her boss then at Regina, "So you finally got your Sapphic fixation going and with her? Not bad… I mean, I'd choose her over any blondes too…"

Both women started coughing, "TMI Jess and please, Regina and I are friends…"

"That's what you and Kara had been telling people,"

"I think you better go back to your room"

"You never mentioned a Kara to me,"

Lena looked at Regina, "Yes I did…"

"You didn't, I would have remember…"

"Jess is going now right? Or I might change my mind in sending you back to NC to be my liaison…"

"Oh look at the time I haven't cooked dinner yet!" and with that the assistant hurriedly left.

"It's only 2 pm." Regina said frowning,

"She eats dinner early," Lena said then turned her attention to the two other women, "You think we should finally cut this staring contest? No one is winning."

"Well…"

"Though it would be hard, we tried earlier…"

"I've thought of a better way,"

Lena smiled, "You lead I'll follow."

Regina shrugged her shoulders, a mannerism she learned from Henry and his mother, and the thought of them made her roll her eyes.

-0-

_There is no way she's going to lose to this woman. She had traveled realms and she 's not going to just accept insults from her. If she only had her magic with her, she would have transformed this peasant into a toad… no, a bug so she can crush her under her boots._

Her dangerous thoughts get interrupted by her daughter's voice.

"There's something I need to tell you mother," there was no nervousness in her daughter's voice, her being with the savior must have served her well in that regards. Sometimes it's so painful to watch her daughter so weak under pressure. Her becoming the Evil Queen had been a dream for her, but of course that was before she had her heart back in her chest. But she's not wavering, no way this peasant would win. "Mother I am pregnant…"

And here she had no other recourse but to move her gaze towards her daughter, "Gods… Regina…" and the stupid amazon laughs at her.

"I'm the daddy," Lena followed up which caused the tall woman to gasp.

-0-

Isn't life funny? When everything had been going well, and you think you have everything under control now? You have a chance to connect with your daughter, finally, then a bomb goes off?

_I'm pregnant_

_I'm the daddy_

"Congratulations… you're both going to be grandmothers."

She was not aware of her body falling, all she knows was that suddenly there was darkness.

The last she heard?

_She's too invested in this staring match she must have forgotten to eat?_

_That old gnat!_

-0-

"Congratulations… you're both going to be grandmothers." Lena said grinning while Regina eyed at her, jaw open and eyes wide. "What?"

"Luthor…"

"It did the job,"

"Luthor…"

"Would you tell me how _she _did it? Magic? And here I thought that Swan woman was your true love?" Cora said, arms crossed on her chest and one foot tapping.

"Mrs. Mills,"

Cora smiled as she looked at the other brunette who claims to father her grandchild. "I like your manners, compared to that Swan…"

"Mother,"

"Mrs. Mills, in this realm, and time… we have now something we call in vitro fertilization, haploid insemination." Lena smiled.

"Is that Elvish? I don't think so because _I know_ Elvish and I still don't understand you."

Lena turned to Regina, "You speak Elvish?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "I have to if I want to be able to make spells and potions."

The younger woman grinned, "I could learn that and kryptonian at the same time…"

"Another spell book dear?" Cora asked

"Alien language,"

"Alien?" Still it is Cora.

"I'm teaching you Mrs. Mills… I mean mother," she said smirking.

"How is it that there is no man as special as this?" Cora said taking Lena's hand.

"And every one wonders _why_ I cursed them in this realm." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't I wake my mother up and we could all go talk about_ our_ type of magic at this special donut store?" Lena said smiling as she walked towards her still unconscious mother.

"Donuts?"

"Oh mother you'll love it, it's like magic!" Regina said taking her mother by the hand and directing her to her room, "but for now, we have to change your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with what I am wearing darling?"

_Everything_ … she mumbled.

-0-

[The D.E.O.]

Director Alex Danvers, Nia Nal in her dreamer costume, Querl Dox and James Olsen in his Guardian costume were all waiting at one of the empty briefing room for Kara.

About three days ago, there was a report of DEO infiltration, but there was nothing reported to be missing aside from the truth seeker alien, though Col. Haley demanded it be returned, it wasn't as important .

After the death of Lex Luthor and the apprehension and expose of the anti-alien group Agents of Liberty and subsequent incarceration of Ben Lockwood, National City had been quiet. George's call to peace had hit every people of National City, tolerance at least if not acceptance had been the reason for the decline of crime against alien, and the other worlders has been quiet and not steering some trouble, until the infiltration that is. A few hours before it happened, group of people claiming to be Cadmus and Agent of Liberties had started harassing alien community that had been known to cause trouble, prior to the unofficial truce that had spread all over National City. A fight broke and most of the DEO staff were sent to calm the situation, including Director Danvers and Supergirl, only to find out that the threat was nothing, they are not even real Cadmus or Agents of Liberty, their weapons are mediocre at best and if the Alien community, if they weren't so tied and jumpy would have noticed.

Then the infiltration happened, another inconsequential situation unless the one who took the alien wished to know every human and alien's secret, thentthere is no emergency. But then the Aliens who had wanted to cause riot found a reason to do so.

What's worry-some is Supergirl's behavior, if she's not pummeling Aliens, she's letting herself get pommeled then she'd escape to her apartment without even getting sunlamp treatment.

"This is the third time," Alex sighed, "I can't even have quality time with Kelly because every time she goes out, I'm scared she'll end up in a coma or worst, dead!"

"I have datas of all the aliens out there that might prove to be trouble, and my calculation is that none of them could kill Supergirl."

"She's not going to CatCo too, but I know Cat Grant had given her assignment regarding Lena Luthor." Dreamer said.

"Yeah, she told me before… but she's not doing any interview, where is Lena anyway? It's almost a month we haven't seen her?" Alex asked then look at James.

The guy raised his hand in the air, "Lena and I haven't exchanged correspondences since we broke up," he looked at everyone, "The only time we spoke was when I was shot, and when she was helping me with that Harun-El and then, nothing."

"Nothing like she disappeared nothing." Brainy said nodding.

Alex and Nia laughed, "She can't just disappear, she had L Corp and CatCo..." Alex said.

"Although it was a shock to us Cat Grant returned as CEO." Nia

"Yeah," James bit his lip, 

Alex frowned, "What do you know James, spill or I'll sic Kelly on you."

"Harsh," Nia said giggling.

James took a deep breath, "L-Corp resold CatCo to Cat."

"What?"

At that Kara enter in her new Supergirl suit, covered in soot and is no way in a soothed mood. Everyone's brow raised, "Don't ask,"

"You smell…"

"Be glad that fire breathing alien didn't fireball my hair…"

"Yeah and you just got a new bangs," Nia said smiling, "Welcome back Supergirl."

Kara rolled her eyes but she found a chair and sit, "Now why the meeting? It's just some silly alien who can't control breathing out fire because he got infected with a rhino virus!"

"And of you weren't fire proof we'd be burying your ash in the ground at Midvale." Alex said sternly.

"You're over dramatic Alex,"

"You are," Alex said and the three other people in the room watched them as if they were watching a ping pong ball.

"Pssh, come on Alex…"

"Is this obsession of yours to inflict pain and feel pain about Lena reselling CatCo?"

Kara frowned, "How did…" she glared at James who raised his hands again,

"She'll sic Kelly on me!"

"Coward!" the super mumbled then turn to Alex. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We are talking about it because I am not losing my sister over something silly like Lena reselling your pet job!"

Kara turns around abruptly, "It's not silly and it's not about Lena reselling to Cat! Lena is gone! And it's all my fault!" then she turned and fly away.

"Well… shit," Alex said rubbing her face.

"Shit indeed," Brainy said. "Lena left and we didn't know?" he added.

"We're the worst friends ever…" Nia mumbled

"Oh… yeah… fuck," James scratch his bald head.

-0-

It had been hours since she had a tantrum at the DEO and she was just so glad her sister is giving her a wide berth, she's not sure she'd be able to tell Alex the truth.

Well she knows she will, what with Alex's ability to squeeze out information from her, and she will, it's just that the pain is still so fresh and she's not sure she would be able to do it without crumbling down right now. And she doesn't want Alex to put on the claw and find Lena, it was not Lena's fault… the day before she left, it might be in passing but she somehow asked, and she lied… again and again she lied. How is she going to make up for it?

Her mind won't quiet down and she hadn't spent enough strength to make her fall asleep. So she sat on the high stool on her dining area, opened the laptop, she was about to write some cute story about a cat being adopted by a goat, but she really has no muse to write.

It was a good thing Cat didn't gave her an exact due date for her assignment. She's Supergirl and she had a hard time finding Lena, she had no idea how Lena's heart beat could just disappear… unless Lena is out of this world or at least so far her super hearing cannot reach her.

But where?

She was so out of muse she decided to surf online. Nothing appeals to her until she found herself in a blog site she has no idea actually exist. "Storybrooke Blogger" and when she read the site's description, it says

> _¶|Storybrookee Blogger is a blog site for people who loves to update, write or just vent about the town of Storybrooke, Maine and its inhabitants|¶_

"Storybrooke?" she mumbled, then she clicked the star at the side of the address, bookmarking the site then went to Google™ "Storybrooke Maine." A few minutes later, there were a lot of entries that have "story, book, brook, story book, Maine and the different towns in Maine" but no Storybrooke. "That's unusual," she whispered so she put on her bookmarks again and clicked the newly bookmarked address.

_Site loading_

And then a road sign saying "Welcome to Storybrooke" appears as the website's wall paper.

"Huh… if this is here how's it not on Google™?" she asked herself, then she minimized the blog site's window and open a new one, then she opened Google Map™ and puts in Storybrooke, Maine. Once again there was no result. "How the…" she frowned, "…maybe this is a fictional website?" but she's got a different feeling.

Just to sate her curiousity, she entered but it doesn't welcome guest, and she needed to log in to access the site. "Okay…" she entered the pertinent details needed to get a free account, email address, preferred username, password, first name, last name and last but not least age. Birthday, address, work and 'curse name' are optional. "Curse name?"

As soon as she's sent everything, she was automatically signed in, and a bot email got sent to her site messaging. "Welcome to Storybrooke Blogger, have fun writing stuff. I am your resident wolf waitress, any questions just send me PM."

_Resident wolf? What… do they have resident pigs too?_ Kara frowned.

Fictional blog then… she sighed. Then she surfed, and saw a chat panel. Again, curiousity considered, she went into the chat and saw only one blogger that goes by the name 'SaviormyAss'

> _SuperDumb : Hi_
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> _SaviormyAss: You're new… who are you?_
> 
> …
> 
> _SuperDumb : yeah… ah, I don't have to tell you that!_
> 
> …
> 
> _SaviormyAss : what the fuck! We know everyone here! This is a close site… Whale? Stop fucking creeping me! Are you stalking again?_

Kara stopped typing… "What?"

**TBC**

Okay… the last scene was not in the plan, but it came out and I thought it's a nice touch. Well brunette powers unite is not the only one uniting. But I imagine Supergirl going to Storybrooke is going to be quit a shock… and in the middle of a magic dilemma? Yeah? Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Kara plotted. Cora and Lillian plotted II.

**The Unforgiven**

> _SuperDumb: Sorry Whale who?_
> 
> …
> 
> _SaviormyAss: Don't play coy Dr. Frankenstein! You're the only one in town who dares to create multiple accounts so you can stalk unsuspecting women! You're not playing me. I am warning you, I am not in a forgiving mood._
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> _SuperDumb: Are you implying I'm a guy? Oh Rao… I mean God…_
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> _SuperDumb: Look I'm sorry if I look stalkerish but I just found this blog site online, and I tried to Google™ Storybrooke but I end up on dead end. I was curious._
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> _SuperDumb: Are you still there?_
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> _SaviormyAss: Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck!_
> 
> …
> 
> _SuperDumb: That's a lot of swear word._
> 
> …
> 
> _SaviormyAss: You're not from Storybrooke?_
> 
> …
> 
> _SuperDumb: That's what my statement imply, yes._
> 
> …
> 
> …

-0-

Emma was stunned to say the least. Here she was trying to vent her anger towards ALL of Storybrooke in this blog made by Ruby, and then, bam… a stranger and from the sound of it, a stranger from outside of Storybrooke. If it wasn't fate talking, then she doesn't know shit. Maybe, _this_ is her ticket to finding Regina.

> SaviormyAss: Alright let's say I believe you, where you from?
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: You're not Whale the stalker pretending to be SaviormyAss are you? :D
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: Look, I'm really not in a mood to argue, this site isn't supposed to be seen outside of Storybrooke, but you are claiming you are not from here, so it's either FATE had brought you in this site or your one dead Storybrooke citizen when I find you… and as the town's resident Savior, _I will find you._
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: Okay, I am shaking in my boots, but I'll give. I am from National City and that's all I'm giving.
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: That's like on the other side of America.
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: If you are from Maine, yes it is. Why would Fate brought me here?
> 
> …

Emma sighed, is she suppose to tell this person? This person is an unknown… but if the person is telling the truth and that they hail in National City, then what's the harm, it's not as if this person knows her, or knows Regina or could find Storybrooke if they try to stalk the town.

> SaviormyAss: call me Emma.
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: Kara. From what you are saying, I am not supposed to find this site? It's online, anything could be found online.
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: Not this site. But as I've said, I have a feeling you finding this site is Fate. I mean, what a coincidence that as I am looking for a special person who run away from here, that someone not a citizen of the town and from across the world would find this very secret blog?
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: When you put it that way, I see how you'd think this is fate… or maybe…
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: What?
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: I'm also looking for a special person.

She bangs her hand on the top of her dining table,_ Fuck… am I right or am I right?_

> SuperDumb: if what you are telling le is real, then you know everyone in your place, every face you recognize and every name memorize?
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: Now you are mistaking me for Madame Mayor… er, ex Madame Mayor, she's the one who memorized every name, but yeah, I at least know every face and if I look into the town's population statistics book, I could put the name on the faces… why?
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: Just trying my luck, maybe by fate, Lena went to your town to hide from me.
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: National City… Lena? Are you talking about Lena fucking sexy Luthor?
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: Hey! So you know her? How?
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: (laugh emoji x 3) hey, I may be living in a secret town, but I didn't grow up here. I used to be a bailbonds-person in Boston before I kind of get tangled in a small town life. So I am an American, and I know Lex Luthor and his hot sister.
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: she isn't anything like her brother!
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: Whoa… never said anything about her being crazy ass like her bro. So she run away… from you? And to answer, Lena Luthor isn't here, I would have known. A new face in town would mean the town gossip mill will not shut up.
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: (laugh emoji x 6) I know what you mean, (I'm sighing,) What's the name of your person, I might be able to help?
> 
> …

Emma suddenly feels giddy, okay… if this woman is connected to a Luthor, then it means she might have a way to locate Regina if she is there.

> SaviormyAss: Regina Mills. But I doubt her name would ping on any governmental name list.
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: a picture might be more rewarding, we can use facial scan.
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: that would be great… I could send her picture through your message box. And you might not believe it, but I'm good at finding people, and between Lena Luthor and my Regina, I might have better luck finding your woman.
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: She is not my woman!
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: don't twist your panty Kara. That's what I have been telling my self too until I True Love kiss her into consciousness.
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: No such thing as true love's kiss…
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: You sound like your dumb username. I better log off, our son is here and I need to start helping you with Lena.
> 
> …
> 
> SuperDumb: yes I'll admit to being dumb, and please send me her picture, so I could have someone I know ran a facial recognition. Help you… help me.
> 
> …
> 
> SaviormyAss: Yes okay Jerry Maguire!

Now if this is real… at least now she is doing something productive. It would be hard to find anyone to do facial recognition for her, so maybe this Kara really can, and finding Lena Luthor's trail is not easy but doable. Maybe Lena Luthor, the intelligent woman she is could erase her trail for Kara, a known entity, but to her? A stranger?

-0-

"I guessed I over did it." Lena said after a bite from her second 'Pistachio-almond Donut'

"I knew it would have been too much to hope that dearest Lena here had really fathered your child." Cora said frowning and then frowning at the second donut in her hands, "I shouldn't have put my heart back, this would have been a disgusting treat and no matter how I love Regina she's not going to make me eat it!" then she made a big bite of her second donut.

"You have your heart back in your chest? Yet here you are making me look like an angel." Lillian said, forking one green leaf from the salad she forced her daughter to buy from a nearby pizzeria. Which really astounded her as she didn't know pizza parlor would sell something a bit healthier.

"Mom!" Lena chastises Lillian and then squeezed Regina's hand.

"It's alright Lena," Regina said smiling

"I apologize Regina, but I am so glad you aren't like your mother." Lillian said before eyeing the older woman.

"Hah! And I am thankful Lena didn't get to be like you!" Cora battled out.

Lena and Regina eyed each other. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to hear how I am not like my mother?" Regina whispered to the younger woman.

"I know what you mean, we are like two peas in a pod… but then again to hear _those_ only to insult your mother?" Lena said wincing,

"Or yours?" both women nodded

"May light never cease the day," they said in unison.

"Whispering aside, so Regina, you said Lena was being her obnoxious self…" here Lena rolled her eyes, "…when she claimed to have impregnated you."

Lena coughed, "Mom, that just sounds so wrong."

"What did you think I thought when you declared you're the daddy?" Lillian huffed,

"If I didn't have my heart and I had my magic with me, I would have turned you into a toad… a beautiful toad though…"

"A toad none the less," Lillian eyed the older Mills. "And even in her toad form, Lena would have made your life miserable, she is a Luthor after all. She'll definitely find a way to work around it."

"Wow, to be proud of my skills in making someone else's life miserable." The young Luthor rolls her eyes again, it seemed she had been doing it a lot these days.

"I'll support you in making my mother's life miserable Lena, don't worry."

"By the gods, the mere fact you are carrying the Savior's child is already making my life miserable as it is!" Cora exclaimed and bit into her donut again.

"This Savior is she like the Supers? Both Mills women looked at Lillian, then everyone cringed when Cora made an evil sounding cackle.

"Why am I scared all of a sudden?" Lena asked.

"It's not even her finest," Regina said shrugging.

"Regina! Stop shrugging it's unbecoming."

"Oh for once we are in agreement." Lillian said eyeing Regina, "Regina dear, do tell me about this Savior man…"

"A woman!" Cora said, "An idiot, who have a hero complex and keeps in interfering in matters that do not concern her."

Lillian nodded, "I think I know someone like…"

"She isn't interfering on anything," Lena hissed.

"Really darling?" the expression on Lillian's face was impish.

"You kidnapped me after framing me mom! What is she supposed to do?"

"Oh…"Cora said smirking, "I didn't get to the part of kidnapping you Regina, because you ran!"

"Good thing you did Regina, it's a horrible experience!"

"If you didn't fought Cyber Superman he wouldn't hit you, and please, I took care of him, it was not in my plan to give you a concussion." Lillian defended.

"Stop!" Regina said angry, "What? Are you comparing who did worst to us what now?"

"Huh?" Lillian and Cora said

"Are you two making a tally? Because the staring competition didn't worked, so now you're competing on whose mother gets the most evil award?" Lena followed up

"There is something like that?" Cora asked innocently.

"What's the world turn into now?" Regina sighed,.

"To change topic, so Regina about this Savior?"

-0-

For the first time, Kara went into CatCo excited, James who had been moved to his previous office which is on the way to Kara's noticed. Stealthily, he took out his phone and texted Nia about the change in Kara's demeanor, and Nia texted Brainy, who sent a message to Alex. (Okay that was dumb, he could have messaged Alex directly, but all of them were worried.)

Kara stopped and stepped back then peaked in his office, "You should have texted Alex directly you know."

"What… Kara! You used your vision to spy on what I'm doing?"

"You're so obvious I can't help it. Tell Nia too, she squeals like a rat in heat."

"Who are you and what did you do to Kara?"

"She's not here at the moment," the blonde replied and laughed before she continue her trek to her office.

Ralph, Jame's assistant stepped close to his boss, "What's happening to Ms. Danvers?"

"Who knows?"

"Possessed?"

"Could be," Both men shrugged before they returned to their projects.

-0-

After a while of typing and printing, Kara hurried to Snapper's room, she knocked three times and didn't wait for permission, she enters and saw her boss looking at her as if she is a pest.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my day Pony Tail." He said in a growl.

Kara didn't let him intimidate her anymore so she went in, "I think I got a lead on how to find Lena Luthor."

He placed the pen he was still holding on top of his desk, "Okay you got my attention,"

"Here," she put the printed article on top of his desk. Snapper read through it.

"I don't get where you are heading with this, I know you are Cat's favorite right now, and she gave you this assignment behind my back, but this is bull shit."

"Look, if you get me the permission to go to this town, someone there would help me find Lena."

"You can go directly to Cat and see if she'll give you permission to go on some pointless destination! I have been to Maine and I tell you pony tail, I haven't heard of a town named Storybrooke!"

Kara sighed, "It's my only lead right now, and as my boss I went to you instead of going directly to Ms. Grant's office and bypassing you."

Snapper crinkled his eyes, "You've got guts but no,"

"But…"

"No! You need a dictionary to know what NO means? Now get out of my office, come back when you get a quote from Lena Luthor! And not when you have some cooked up ass of a vacation prompt!"

Kara winced but exited the office only to bumped into someone.

"Did I just hear Snapper snapped at you Keira?" _oh she had to bumped with Ms. Grant._

"Ms. Grant…" she didn't finish as she saw her boss hands splayed out, waiting, so she hands the paper to the woman.

"Hmm… this is… how do you even think of this name to a town?"

"I didn't…"

"Yes I hope you didn't because a Pulitzer winner like you would have thought of something more catchy." She looked at her once apprentice with one eyebrow, "I would think you have a story about this?"

"I was hoping to have a lead regarding Lena's whereabout,"

Cat returned the paper, "Don't disappoint me Keira, I need a word with Ms. Luthor, and for that to happen, she should be found." Then she looked at the office beside theｍ, "I'd talk to Snapper, I'm at my wits end regarding his attitude." Here Kara smiled, "Now, chop-chop!"

And the younger blonde left, hope still blooming in her heart.

-0-

It was a quiet night at the hotel and Cora Mills decided it's about time she visit this rooftop her daughter was telling her.

So she dress up for a simple wardrobe that would be appropriate for the occasion, some pantsuit her daughter bought her earlier after they ate at that disgusting bread store, and black, flat shoes for more comfortable walking. She followed the directions that are hanging from the high ceiling and found herself on that flying box they called elevators. Well at least this flying box didn't try to eat her toes! Those moving stairs tried, she'd had to jump! If only she had her magic, she'd incinerate that stair and whoever decided to make it

Who makes stairs with monsters inside? Unless they are some sorcerer who learned of her existence and is now after her?

So she quieted her mind and decided to look for a normal stair, since her daughter isn't with her, she had no idea how to use that contraption. So she walked a bit further, pass the flying box and found a door where the word "Emergency Exit" is written. She tried pushing and glad it opened, then she took the stair, thankfully it was a normal one and not being moved by any monsters.

But then, as she came to the end, she found a door and no matter how hard she tried to open it, it won't budge, until she heard a click and the door open and found herself face to face with that Amazon of a mother, smirking at her.

"You entered an emergency stair, all doors automatically locked and it can only be opened from the inside." Cora growled at the taller woman's tirade, "You should have used the elevator, that's what it is for."

"I'm not entering that flying box alone Amazon!"

"Good thing I was here or you'll end up trapped at the stairs," Lillian said stepping aside for the older woman to pass, "And please… are you going to a board meeting or something?"

"Stairs move and tried to bite off toes, and now boards speaks? And here I thought my daughter cursed those morons in a land without magic."

Lillian rolled her eyes, "I mean board members… humans not woods," she sighed, "Although it would have been entertaining to watch floor boards have a meeting."

It was now Cora's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm here to try to relax, as my daughter suggested me to do, what about you?"

The two women walked until they reached the padded divans that are still dry since none from the suite occupants had used the pool yet. Lillian sat on one and turned her back to the older woman, at a table beside the diva was an open notebook.

"Are you writing spells?" Cora asked with a frown on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lillian quipped.

"Hm, see if I help you with it."

"As if…"

"Where did you think Regina learned how to make potions and spells?"

Lillian stopped writing, "So you really have magic?"

"Yes, I can feel it but I can't access it here, but potion and spell making doesn't need magic… some enchantments plus mixing the right ingredients." Then Cora sat at the divan opposite that of Lillian.

Blessed silence

"I'm planning how to end this Emma Swan's existence." Lillian broke the silence.

"My daughter tried, I tried… she just wouldn't disappear, like a rash she just continue existing and then take over your whole skin."

Lillian nodded, "Rodents,"

"One word to put it,"

"I hate it that she got Regina pregnant, and then one frame up and she'd given up on her."

Cora raised one brow, "You are invested in my daughter's life,"

The taller woman looked at the other mother, "Lena would kill me if I try anything on Supergirl."

"Never heard of a Supergirl before, does she have weakness,"

"Not magic,"

"Must have one,"

"She did, until _my daughter_ made her immune to it, now I can't think of any…"

"Or maybe, her weakness is right before your eyes and yet you are trying hard to be blind." Lillian just looked at Cora as she said this, then nodded.

She got a feeling that right now, Lena is the only Kryptonite left to defeat Kara, but she had promised Lena, and she's not lifting a finger to destroy the alien. Lena left National City, maybe Kara is doing the destroying herself, all she had to do was wait.

As for this Emma Swan, "Does this Emma have a weakness?"

"Aside from being an idiot? My daughter."

Lillian laughed, "I guess the women in our daughter's life had them as their weaknesses, how dreary."

"I'm better at thinking of a solution when I was heartless, I would have just ripped her heart out and be done with it, I tried before though, but it backfired, the woman has her own magic."

"I'm planning on restructuring my son's previous armor."

"Armor?"

"Yes, the one he used to try to kill Superman and then Supergirl and then tried to cause a war between Kasnia and US. My son have a brilliant mind, but he lacks creativity and cunning unlike Lena."

"Lena have a good heart,"

"Making her skills worthless to Luthors."

Cora raise one brow, "And yet here you are…"

"While in prison, I realized Lena is daughter I have always wanted but never had, my husband's indiscretion blinded me of that… until my own son plotted my own demise."

"And your son?"

"Dead, Lena shot him to save the world, and she was right to do so. I tried killing my eldest myself, but he just won't die."

Cora laughed, "My eldest tried to kill me, we fought but she's too strong, I thought I'd bring my daughter to the battle to stop her… but then I took my heart."

"You don't have to return it if you have lived a long time without it."

"Not in the land without magic."

Silence again as Lillian went back to planning her suite against the Savior. She noticed the older woman stepping closer and looking over her shoulder.

"What a horrid looking armor,"

"It can fly,"

"Still horrid looking,"

"It can still pommel your daughter's savior,"

"Unless you put a spell on that making it impervious to magic."

Lillian looked up, "You think Regina would help?"

"I think my daughter is going to tell Lena about it and you won't even get into the first step of your plan."

Another silent moment of contemplation

"But with the right incentive, I could make the spell."

Lillian eyed the woman who eyed her back and both women grinned.

"I like the way you think…"

Cora nodded. "Now I'm ready to head to bed."

"Stairs on our floor would be locked, want company to that flying box?" Lillian grinned.

"Now making fun of me won't make me want to help you."

Lillian stood, "Alright, truce for now."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Kara meet at Storybrooke.

**The Unforgiven**

With her backpack – a gift from her sister Alex – strapped behind her securely, (of course she was wearing her new supersuit, designed by Lena herself; to which the DEO gladly produced thanks to Brainy and her sister, the director of said agency). After the go signal from Cat herself, she didn't waste any time, she packed the necessary things she thought she will need while on the mission and prepped herself for what's to come. She flew towards Maine in a moderately faster than usual speed, her being excited about three things:

The opportunity to find Lena Luthor.

Emma… who seemed to be a kindred spirit

Finding Storybrooke, Maine

In her latest chat with Emma (SaviormyAss), the woman gave her the coordinates where her town is located, she inputted it in her phone and the alarm goes off as soon as she is flying directly over the coordinates. But when looked down, there was no town… using her x-ray vision though, she thought she saw some kind of ripple. _What is that?_ And then her super-hearing heard screaming and growling sound that seemed to be coming from a very large alien.

_Guess I'll see what this ripple is about…_

-0-

Emma cannot find any trace of Lena Luthor. Well, the woman is a genius and the CEO of the best technological company and fortune 500, it was just normal she thought, that the woman would erase her trail, and even her who had made money out of finding people would have a hard time finding even one.

It was hard, Emma thought, but it is not 'impossible'.

So if Lena's trail ends up with nothing, there are other means, like her assistant, everyone in the business and scientific arena knows that Lena had a very loyal, and very good assistant – Jessica Fa (1). So she decided to put her focus on her after trying with the Luthor heiress, but like her boss, her trail is clean.

_Okay, so Lena and Jessica are out of the question who else?_

She was still thinking in her office at the sheriff's station when first, she felt the sudden shaking of the ground. No… it can't be earthquake because unless it's Cora or Regina making it, Storybrooke is exempted from one, so it only tells her that there's another big bad villain somewhere in town…

"Fuck Hook and Cora! They should have thought of closing the damn portal after passing through!" She growled as she closed Regina's laptop. She was already holstering her gun when she heard the hurried footsteps outside of her office, then the banging of the door.

"Ogres!" Neal said panting,

_Yeah about Neal… damn, Henry's father is Gold's son!_

Fucking Fate! Out of the blue, the man found his way to Storybrooke with his fiancée Tamara, and when he found out about his father's sudden coma because of the loss of the dagger, he decided to stay, despite Tamara's chagrin. As for Henry, he was ecstatic about his father's appearance, the two had bonded early until he learned from David himself how he had left Emma to go to jail for the crime he committed and was the reason why his birthmother had to gave him up. From that moment, Henry had gone back to moping about his mother's absence.

"Where is Henry?" She asked frowning, then she took her trustee red, leather jacket and put it on.

"With Snow… I mean Mary…"

"I got it Neal," she said walking pass him

"Emma… we can deal with it just like before,"

Emma stopped and looked Neal in the eye, "We'd never deal with things like this before or anything that isn't shoplifting or petty theft, there is no 'like before' Neal or should I start calling you Baelfire now?" and with that she turned and left, leaving a still unmoving Neal Cassidy.

As she goes out of the station, she saw chaos. Grumpy was helping Mrs. Goose cross the street, a lot of the town people were heading to the convent. In the state of the town now, it is the only place in Storybrooke that is protected by a magic barrier. Regina's mansion never had one even after the curse had broken. Gold's pawnshop used to have a barrier, but with Gold's deterioration due to the loss of his magic, it had dropped down and with all his trinket's magic, none of it would protect anyone from this.

Ogres? Really… she'd had enough of it in the Enchanted Forest.

"Grumpy!" She called and the dwarf looked back, "How many are we dealing with?"

The small man raised 4 fingers, then shouted, "Your dad is there, Snow is sitting this out, Ruby is with your dad trying to distract one!"

"Just one?"

"They are big sistah! A little shorter than a giant!" and then he continue helping the old woman.

"Fuck," then she run to the cruiser to get into the action, "We should have feed Hook to them! They'll probably choke on his hook." She grumbled, and she just opened the driver's door and went inside when suddenly there was a boom in front of her cruiser. She hurriedly went out to see what catastrophe hits them again while the Ogres are still here.

When the dust went down, her jaw slacked when a woman, blonde, wearing a red and blue tight suit, red cape, red knee high boots and a frown on her face.

"Storybrooke right?" Emma can only nod, "Can't find it from above but I saw some ripples, then I heard screaming?"

"Ogres?"

-0-

Kara didn't expect that answer… Ogres? "Like fe fi fo…"

"I thought so too, but my mother said that's the giants not the ogres." The blonde police woman lifted her brows, "Are you on a cosplay something?"

"What? I… I'm Supergril."

"No, Supergirl wears cheerleader skirt and…" The other woman surely eyed her from head to toe, "…that isn't a skirt."

She smiled, "Costume Evolution." Then she looked far, "You have four of those. Where did they come from? They aren't aliens are they?"

"Portal…"

"Magic Portal?" the other woman just nodded, "Okay, be right back, could you get the innocents into safety?"

The other blonde laughed, "I assure you, people of this town are many things but innocent." The officer said before nodding, "I'll leave the ogres to your capable hands then?"

Kara nodded, "Where should I bring them?"

"If you can just tie them securely, I'll accompany you to the portal where they sprout from."

"Huh?" then the blonde woman entered the car, switch on the engine and drove off, and Kara heard her screaming through his walkie talkie about reinforcement. Looking far ahead, she saw forest and then the four big Ogres, a man trying to cut one by his feet, and a big bad wolf?

-0-

"Oh…"

Regina frowned as she eyed her mother who just suddenly blurted that out. Regina and Cora were having dinner at their hotel room. The younger woman made her famous lasagna as per her mother's request. The older Mills told her that when she was hiding from the town's people at Storybrooke, she overheard one of the dwarves that Snow White cavorted with talking about "the queen's" lasagna, she was livid at first, but now that she had her heart back, she was more curious than angry of Regina doing something so uncivilized like cooking. The younger Mills had just rolled her eyes at this but deep inside she was giddy that her mother wanted to try eating a food she made. "What mother?"

"I forgot," Regina just raised her brow, and Cora waved her hand in dismissal, "I did a spell to keep the portal open, because as I have told you, I was meaning to take you by hook or by crook back to Enchanted Forest to fight your sister off and for us to rule it. I didn't realize I would enjoy staying here with you…" she frowned, "I'm sure the Savior can dispense whatever came out of it.."

"My sister?"

"Oh I hid it from her, but she's a very strong sorceress, she'd find it, it's just a matter of time."

"Mother!"

"What? If she comes to town, and that's a big IF, and found out we're not there, she'll follow us and ignore the rest, and here she will have no power…" she grinned, "But you have," then she looked at her daughter's still flat abdomen, "We should thank Emma for that."

Regina deflated, "You are right, let's hope it happens that way." Then she frowned, "I don't want to kill my sister though… or hurt her…"

"No one says anything about that, we can just tie her up and keep her tied until she stop her vendetta on us… or more on you."

"Me?"

"She's more envious than angry, in the Enchanted Forest, she is so green from envy."

"She envied me? Why?"

"I tried to tell her that, nothing in your life is enviable, I had made you suffer. I'd wager you'd be more envy in the life she had until her adoptive mother died. But still… her life's a walk in the park compared to yours." Cora said before putting a spoonful of lasagna in her mouth then moaned. "This… if I knew you could do something like this, I would have fired Cook and have you make meals more often." She added and then looked at her daughter and got concerned. Regina is crying. "Oh dear… did I something… of course everything I say is…"

"No mother… I just, thank you." Cora looked at her daughter intently then nodded, "It's the hormone."

"I doubt it, I did get pregnant twice, it must be the idiot DNA where you got it from."

"Mother!" The younger woman rolled her eyes.

-0-

Lillian was pacing at the living room area of the hotel room she is sharing with her daughter. She had worn a very comfortable jeans, a button up, blue shirt and a high heeled boots, though not as high as she usually go. Lena did argue they already stood out like a sore thumb(2), they don't need to stand out more with her Amazonian height. But it's not what irritating her at the moment. Lena is taking her sweet time in changing, they are going to be late with the appointment.

"LENA!" she called out and then her daughter's room opened, and she trotted out as if there's no care in the world.

"What mom?"

"You took time just to change in that?" She said pointing at her daughter's wardrobe which is not much too different from what she is wearing except her daughter is wearing a shirt like a hooligan.

"I have to do my hair… mom! What are you being so pushy about?"

"We're going to be late for the appointment!"

"What appointment?" she said as she took her handbag from the table at the living room.

"Regina's doctor appointment?" here Lena turned to look at her mother abruptly,

"What?"

"Regina's going to see her baby through Ultrasound, and I know more about it that you can think."

"Mom," Lena said with one raise brow, "I know you have a thorough experience on radiology including ultrasound, but this is Regina's baby, you are not her mother and I didn't hear her invite you to her check up!"

"So?"

"I'm taking my friend to the doctor, Regina and I."

"I can drive?"

"I know how to drive mom, so please go do what you and Mrs. Mills are conspiring about that little town in Maine, you are not coming."

"And I dressed up for it!"

"I didn't tell you to." Then she hurriedly went out of her room.

"Lena!"

-0-

"They didn't think we will not notice didn't they?" Regina asked as Lena parked on an open lot beside the private clinic Regina had scheduled for her second prenatal examination. "And they raised us, you'd think they'd at least think they have taught us better than that, plus your mother drives a Mercedes… and no one in this part of the city drives one, and nothing that red."

"Heart and conscience brought about the idiocy I guess, besides It's your mother's screaming that gives them away." Lena countered,

"Your mother drives like a lunatic."

Lena nodded, "She usually have a driver or have Cyborg Superman drive her around, I guess they all thought it's better that way."

"What kind of a name is Cyborg Superman?"

"That's not my mother's idea, but I guess he has no taste."

Silence

"Are we stewing here? I am already five minutes late and I hate being late." Regina said frowning.

"I hate it when they conspire against us, why can't they just go on conspiring against your Emma?"

"She is not my Emma." She replied in a growl.

"The baby said otherwise," Then she grinned, "Do you feel nauseous when you use your magic?"

The older woman shook her head, "This one seems to like the magic," then the two women eyed each other. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" At Lena's nod, Regina waved her hand and they disappear in a purple smoke.

Only for them appear behind the two mothers inside the Luthor's car.

"Ahhhh!"

"Regina!"

"Lena!" Lillian turned, "She just got her heart back!"

"Serves you right for following us." Regina said with one raised brow.

"We just want to see the child." Cora said, "Though I cannot comprehend how."

Lena and Regina shared a glance,

"Alright in one condition," Regina said and the two older women nodded in agreement at once, "No one makes a sound, no one is going to interrupt my doctor," here she looked at Lillian, "And no one threatens my doctor as well." She turned to look at her own mother.

"Unless that doctor is hurting…"

"No or I'm magicking you both back to the hotel."

Lillian just nodded her head followed by Cora.

"Very well, let's go." Lena said and the four went out and headed inside the clinic.

-0-

Lena, Regina, Lillian and Cora were all in a restaurant waiting for their orders to come. It has been one hour since Regina's prenatal examination and the disaster that it was. Of course when Regina said no threatening, it didn't include her mother not making a scene when she saw the ultrasound monitor projecting the baby. And Lillian was no help, because Lena's mother just kept on laughing.

"How would I know that my grandchild wasn't sucked into that magical box!" Cora said as she glared at the still laughing Lillian Luthor.

"Mom it's not really a laughing matter," Lena said sternly.

"You are such a lovely daughter!" Cora said as she held Lena's hand, "My own daughter!" she said turning her glare to Regina who was trying hard to stop her laugh.

"It's not as if you haven't laughed at me before mother," Regina said, "But it was truly hilarious. I mean… I remember my first days during my curse, I broke three television sets thinking those men are really killing my favorite series character." Lena rolled her eyes. Then she took out the ultrasound picture given to them of Regina's baby.

"You're both not coming next time," Lena said to the two older women.

"Lillian said, next time the child's heartbeat will be heard… I am not unfamiliar with heart beats but I had never taken a child's before…"

Lena looked at Cora, "And you will not take this.."

Cora laughed, "Oh please dear, I have no inkling, it's just… a grandchild,"

"Why didn't you fathered this one Lena? It would have been a good for us, new Luthor blood."

"That's what I'm afraid of, and mom, you might have forgotten, I might be a genius but I can't father a child of a woman I just met… contrary to everyone's belief, my eyes doesn't have that kind of power."

"It would have been nice not to pass on that idiotic genes of hers to my grandchild." Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's comment.

"The idiot has a name, anyway, Dr. Guwen promised to give me the child's heart recording so long as I don't bring you two back." She said after the waitress put down their orders.

"Your doctor is harsh," Lillian quipped

"She's just being rational, plus scaring her people? She doesn't want to end up paying her employees medical bills." Regina said as she sipped her tea.

"Don't they have medical insurances?"

"Yes but they don't cover heart attack secondary to witchcraft." Lena said grinning.

"The old gnat is the witch…" Lillian said while continuing to eat her salad.

"Funny they weren't able to tell who from whom." Cora replied before forcefully forking the sausage in her salad.

"Here we go again," Lena said to which Regina agreed by nodding.

-0-

Emma and Kara were at Granny's Diner. After Supergirl rounded up the Ogres, she showed herself in the Sheriff's station as Kara and was alarmed when the Sheriff called her Supergirl, to which Emma explained that since Storybrooke's population is at a standstill, and since no one new or unknown can come in because of the magic barrier, the rippling she saw from high above using her x-ray vision, it is just easy to assume that Kara and Supergirl is one. Because of they are not then she would know, because there must be two new people who entered the town, but as it was, there was only one intruder… Supergirl a.k.a. Kara Danvers.

They chatted a while and found themselves talking about the lost women in their lives. There was one part where Henry came to the station and found Kara and he laughed and said, "Oh Supergirl… can I get your autograph?" and Kara was like "How is it that everybody knows…" to where Emma replied, "Two reasons and I explained to you the first."

"Okay but what about the second?"

"Your disguise sucks."

And that's that, then both blondes' stomach started growling and they end up at the diner. Granny made a mistake though, because she specifically said to Kara, "For saving our town, your meal is on the house right now." And Kara grinned, ordering everything in the Diner's menu which made Ruby laughed and Granny grumble.

"So about your search?" Kara asked after swallowing a large bite of the delicious burger,

"Hard to find Lena's trail, so I tried her assistant… still…"

"You can't find anything from Jess, you think Lena is good at computer? Jess beats her in it that's why Jess can be sassy as hell with Lena and she still get a job. Plus Lena is such a nice boss."

Emma was grinning at the end of Kara's ramble, "Okay… not your woman huh?" Kara just frowned. "How about on your end?"

"Oh I gave Brainy… err Querl Dox…" Emma's eyebrow raised, "He's an alien from the future who decided to stay in this time for safety…"

"Won't that change the timeline?" Emma shrugged and puts a fry in her mouth. "Here, anything is possible with magic except for three things…"

"What?"

"One, you can't make people fall for you with a potion, there is no such thing as love potion. Two, you can't bring back the dead no matter what. If you do, they are not themselves anymore, they become monsters and three, you cannot travel back in time."

"Oh…" she grinned, "I have a friend from another earth who have a time machine and they go back in time to save people."

"And here I thought we are the experts in magic."

Kara laughed, "Just science," she drink her milkshake, "Anyway, I gave the picture of Regina to Brainy to run a facial recognition not only in the US territory but all over the world,"

"He can do that?"

"He's the fifth generation of Brainiacs so yes he can, but it's not going to be easy so I'm waiting for his call for what he found out, meanwhile I come here to see what I can do to help you plus I got the permission to come here indefinitely to find Lena."

"Wow," she rested her back on the bench, "Okay so, is there anyone else you can think of I could maybe tie up with Lena? Her brother?"

"Lex is dead,"

"Oh, we don't get news from the outside world here so I have no idea,"

"He fell fighting me from above, I destroyed his Kryptonite armor."

"I see,"

"Lillian is missing too, and just before that, there was an infiltration in the government agency I was working as Supergirl, but no one said anything valuable was taken aside from an alien."

"And you think it's Lillian? What makes you think it's her?"

"The alien that was missing,"

"Didn't she hate aliens?"

"Not this one, I think she got attached to it and it's because of Lena." Kara shrugged and bites again, then she clearly heard the old woman who owns the Diner, "Isn't she going to stop eating?" and then the young woman that reminds her of Lena says, "Shhh, she's Supergirl she can hear us!" then she snickered then continued, "Besides, the attack on the aliens that time was rumored to be tied to Cadmus and Agents of Liberty but it was all a lie, why use those group if they just want to make pranks with the aliens?"

"Ahhh, so maybe I can see if Lena's mother left any trails."

Kara nodded, "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can stay at Regina's house, there's more room there than in the Inn." The younger blonde raised one brow, "It's better if you are close while I search, just in case I have an idea I needed your help with."

"Okay," then she grinned, "Can I go to the Sheriff station then too?"

"Are you going to wear your suite?"

"No…"

"We'll see."

**TBC**

I got distracted writing this by Hocus Pocus, but I just can't stop because I promise to finish this chap today.

1 I've read a lot of SUPERCORP fanfictions where Jess was named Jessica Huang, I'm not sure if it's canon, so to be on the safe side, I gave Jess her own name. Fa because… who knows maybe she's related to Fa Mulan, she is the warrior's descendant. LOL.

2 I'm not sure if my idiom is right.


	8. Chapter 8

I really hate sudden changes of climate! Season 5 episode 1 gives me the feels. Since I wrote this before the fifth season aired, I'm ignoring Andrea Rojas… Cat still rebought CatCo.

The whole story uses time jumps forward, you'd get clues when is it, (but not directly just estimation) of how long it has been from dialogues or narratives, I don't usually tell the readers exactly how many days or hours or weeks passed every time unless the scene is a flashback. So if you just peruse each chapter and just reads the parts you like, you'll end up in phantom zone or worst at neverland.

As for dialogues, when I write them I envision myself conversing in real world, like how I would talk if I am with people who are characters in a show, sad to say, in my real life experience, topics tends to jump so long as there are words connected to each other.

Anyway for those who actually gets the gist… I salute you people!

**The Unforgiven**

Brainy paced in front of the computer console at his station. He had finally done the facial recognition Kara asked of him a week ago, and so far, from what he hears from Alex, Kara is out on a career mission and she was worried, because Kara had been radio silence since, even her ear piece isn't working.

But what's really bothering him was that the woman Kara asked for facial recognition, Regina Mills is with Lena Luthor in that tropical country at southeast, worst, both women are with Lillian Luthor and another woman he had no idea who. He did all scan he knows and still, the old woman is an unknown which in his experience means bad news.

The question is… should he inform Kara? It might be a trap… Lillian is there after all. But he promised Kara, and Coluans doesn't break their promises. He needs Alex wise opinion, even though the task was asked to be in secret by his friend.

He took his phone and looked for the director's number, _Alex is in an important date with Kelly… but this is important so it's okay to interrupt yea?_ He's got an idea that a big percentage would mean the director would have his hide, but… he believes in that small percentage left.

He dialed

It rang three times then was declined.

He dials again… same result.

Third time's the charm…

"_If the world isn't in imminent danger Brainy, I swear…"_

"I found the woman Kara asked me to secretly look for."

"_Fuck! It's not a secret Kara is looking for Lena Brainy!"_

"Regina Mills is the name,"

Silence

"_Who the fuck is Regina? And why should I care?!"_

Brainy took a deep breath, "Because she is with Lena Luthor."

"_Wow talking about hitting two birds with one stone huh? Now, that's good news you better tell Kara and I don't have a fucking clue where is my sister!"_

"Actually, I called to inform you because I'm telling Kara. This Regina and Lena are with Lillian and an unknown woman that cannot be found in any databases anywhere in the world, which in my experience would mean either the two women were kidnapped or Lena went rogue and found herself a group of villainous women ready to take over the world."

Before he hang up he heard _"What the .. you can't start with… (blessed silence)"_ And then he started perusing Kara's email and online activity.

A few minutes later…

"Where is Storybrooke?"

-0-

Kara looked at Emma as the sheriff placed a manila envelope on top of the desk Kara deemed as hers for the time being, typing an editorial for CatCo about a two headed serpent. Fluff piece for the time being while she's searching for Lena Luthor. "Am I supposed to use my x-ray vision to know what's in there?" she frowned, "It's not lined by lead is it?"

"Found Lena, I mean not Lena but her mother left trails."

"Left trails?" Kara knew Lillian isn't that bad in hiding her tracks.

"Drove a red convertible Mercedes and run every red lights in the country where they are in." Emma smiled, "A police friend of mine was visiting his home country and was almost run over, good thing he was a good cop,"

"What's the name of your cop friend?" Kara asked as she opens the envelope,

"Drew," the sheriff eyed the other blonde who started sorting through the pictures and some documents.

"These are confidential files how did you get it?"

"Oh I told him I know Supergirl personally, and by the way, he wants a picture with you and one date night for bragging rights for those information."

"Aha,"

"So if you ever get by Portland, visit Portland Police Department and look for Drew Wu, and get this," Kara raised her brow, "They also investigate supernatural entities… and we thought we're the only "weird" town in the US."

Kara smiled, "Copy that…"

"How's the facial recognition part?"

"Oh yeah, I need to get out of here to call Brainy. We can all exchange emails but they cannot call me from the outside…"

"Landline works,"

"What?"

"People from outside can actually call anyone here if they call a landline. Now, unless one have magic, they cannot call via mobile, I guess the barrier is a big signal dampener. Though we can't email before, must be Gold's magic dying… oh fuck,"

"What?"

"You go step out of the town line while I visit Gold, I've been too preoccupied with looking for Lillian I forgot about him."

Kara laughed, "I'll see you at the hospital after, besides, there's no love lost between you and your ex-father-in-law right?"

"Go away Kara, he's not my father in law, his son was nothing but a sperm donor…"

"Who's still pining over you,"

"He's marrying Tamara and I hope to God it'll be sooner than later."

Kara nodded, "Get it… you're not the only one who could have had an evil person for an in law,"

"Lillian that bad huh?"

"What? It's not Lillian, pft!… I mean Queen Rhea, that's some woman, she makes Lillian look like an angel."

This time Emma laughed, "That Queen Rhea should meet with Queen Cora, that must be a blast!" and laughed more as she walks out of the station.

-0-

"_Kara!" _she heard Brainy over the phone, she dialed the Coluan as soon as she stepped out of the orange line and the signal boosted, _"Thank whatever power… I've been trying to locate you for two days, I have found Regina Mills!"_

Kara smiled wide, "Good! I think I have Lillian's location and it might help locating…"

"_Kara, Regina Mills is with Lena, and they are both with Lillian and an unidentified woman, we are worried…"_

"Unidentified woman?"

"_Yes! The facial recognition scan saw them together in a private building, it looks like a clinic."_

"Or Lillian's secret laboratory… located in a very secluded and unknown location…"

"_So you know? Why am I doing this then?"_

"Oh I owe sheriff Swan Regina's location, it seems we're both going to the same destination."

"_What are we going to do?"_

"Nothing for now… I'll call you or Alex when I find out something extraordinary, and Brainy, did you see the name of the clinic?"

"_De Luna Prenatal… Lillian must be experimenting on alien babies."_

Kara frowned, the name is too normal for Lillian's taste and prenatal? _Huh… _then she turned around to get back and was shocked

_Was the town visible when she went out of the barrier…_

"Oh Rao," and she speed run to Storybrooke General Hospital.

-0-

"What's going on?" Regina just finished her shower, a large black towel around her body and she was still towel drying her once again short raven hair with a smaller black towel.

One week after her second prenatal examination, Lena had insist on both Mills women to come with them at the cabin in a private Island south of the country, the one Jess procured for her while they were still in National City and stay there. Dr. Guwen recommended her friend Dr. Roliza to replace her as her OBGYN.

It has been a week of silence and she was enjoying the peace, and now she goes out of her room to find her mother sitting on a chair in the dining area, focused on something on top of the table.

"The dagger,"

That answer prompted the younger Mills to hurry to her mother's side and see what she's talking about. So the dagger was on the table… "I can see the dagger mother,"

"Tsk," Cora sighed, "I enchanted it to look like a fan while I was at Storybrooke. I linked my magic to the magic the dagger has for it to be able to maintain its form outside of the barrier."

"Oh… which means…"

"Rumple is dying, or probably dead by now and turned into ash."

Regina nodded, it's not as if she'd mourn the imp. She had been his puppet, everything that happened to her had been set by the man to find his son, plus, Storybrooke would be better without the DarkOne in it. Then she looked at her mother and raised one brow, "Are you crying over Rumplestiltskin?"

Another sigh, "He was my one true love,"

"What the fuck! I thought it was dad…"

"Oh please, I was literally heartless when I married your father. I was in love with the DarkOne, and we had an affair but I knew running away with him won't make my dreams come true… to be queen."

Regina feels like her morning sickness had returned, "Are you saying Rumple…"

"Oh for the love of, no! Henry is your father, I'm not incapable of having safe sex!"

"I'm going to faint… why are we having this discussion?" then she shivered, "Plus safe sex? Didn't I have an elder sister, and I assume you didn't marry the guy…"

"He pretended to be a prince lost in a tavern, and I was young and naïve then, I learned."

Silence

"So Rumple really?" her mother nodded, "Why…"

"Rumple just want power, to get his boy, I want power, revenge on the family that humiliated me, to be queen. The two he can give me, but with him, I'll never be queen."

Suddenly something happened to the dagger, the name Rumplestiltskin slowly vanished.

"Time's up for him I guess," Cora said and mumbles while Regina left her mother to… whatever she likes to do.

-0-

Kara opened the door with a bang startling the four people in the room, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret which she learned to be Snow White, David a.k.a Prince Charming and Mr. Gold's son, Baelfire who is the sperm donor for Henry Mills. She didn't dare try to conjure a family tree because from Henry's explanation, it's all discombobulated. "I can see the town!"

David smiled, "Of course, you have x-ray vision…"

"No, I mean I think the town is now visible to the world. I was talking to Brainy and when I turn, there the town sign was!"

All of them looked at the man lying on the bed, "The magic has left him…"

Kara eyed Neal, "Isn't that what you'd always wanted?" and he nodded,

"I just wished I had more time with him…"

Kara frowned, "But you left him…"

Emma held Kara's hand and pulled her out of the room, "Okay stop hammering the nail in, I think he gets it…"

"Sorry, I just thought he had his wished granted he wouldn't look like as if his puppy died."

"Okay, back to the problem at hand, Is it true?"

"I can take you at the town line, you can see for yourself."

And when they are about to go she heard her mother shout, "Emma!"

The two blondes hurriedly entered just in time to see Gold's whole body disintegrate into dust.

"Whoa… how… he… supposed to be just dead and instantly cremated right?"

Neal looked at Kara and sighed, "He's supposed to be dead 400 or so years ago, the dagger's magic just kept him alive,"

"Oh…" Kara

"You think the dagger decimates too? Because then, it's the end of the DarkOne's rule," Charming said, "And the town barrier?"

"I'm taking sheriff there so she'd see what I'm saying,"

All people nodded in ascent. Emma patted Neal's shoulder and said "sorry", same goes with Snow and David. Then once the couple left, Neal started looking for a container to put the ashes in.

"Need help?" Kara asked as Emma stepped out of the room.

He sadly smiled, "Nah, I don't need you blowing his ashes all over town,"

"Oh I was talking about sucking…"

Neal looked at her with wide eyes, "Look he might be my father but sucking him just… its just ew…"

"Not like that!" Kara said blushing fiercely then hurriedly going out.l to a grinning Emma.

"Su-"

"Shut up!" and hurriedly she carried Emma bridal style and flew out of the hospital.

Yes in civilian clothing… everyone knew about her anyway!

-0-

Lena was sitting at the couch beside Regina who was frowning, her mother was in absentia since the dagger disintegrates this morning, and even Lillian was getting worried.

"So what does that means to your town?" Lena asked.

"The town's barrier is connected to two entities, the maker and the curser. I am the curser, and as you can see, I removed myself from the town, disconnecting half of what's keeping it up." She sighed, "I didn't know my mother would follow me in this land without magic with the DarkOne's dagger, the maker of the curse, and with the power of the DarkOne also out of the picture in Storybrooke…"

"Nothing to tether the power that makes your town invisible… meaning, your town will be visible to every vulture known in American Politics." Lillian supplied

Regina nodded,

"Does this barrier works like a cloaking device?" Lena asked which got her mother's attention.

"Perhaps in its outward look…" with Lena's raised brow she added, "In cloaking device, whatever you are cloaking would still be there, if you bump into it, you would feel it, just can't see… the barrier actually makes the town non existent and at the same time exist."

"Like a space pocket?" Lillian grins, "Hard but not undoable."

Lena smiled, "In your realm its magic, we call it science… though we'd need a lot of time…"

"If I go back there, some of the protection might come back, but I'm not sure how long and with my condition…"

"You are not going back there to save those peasants from this problem! They didn't even bat an eyelash when they accused you of a murder you didn't commit, you are not sacrificing yourself or my grandchild for that!" all head turned to Cora's sudden presence.

"Where have you been mother!" Regina said as she stood and stepped beside the woman, "… and how…"

"It seems the ash from the dagger triggered my magic here… I was suddenly transported and it was so dark…"

"Are you alright?"Lillian asked worriedly

Cora grinned, "Is the Amazon worried about lil' old me?" she teased.

Lillian huffed and then crossed her arms on her chest, "As if!"

"Alright stop… what does that mean mother?" Lena said smiling, she got used to calling Cora mother, at first just to tease Regina, but then it became a habit. Lillian rolled her eyes,

"You make it look like you have two mothers and that I'm the mom!"

Regina sighed, "Are you the DarkOne now mother?" she asked ignoring the mother and daughter bicker fest.

"I don't know… I… I do not want to be the DarkOne Regina, I don't…" and she clutched her chest.

"Okay calm down mother," Regina said hugging the older woman, on her other side Lena hugged her too.

"Okay you two took the spot, I'll hug from the back…"

"Don't try Luthor, now my magic is up and running, if you hug me I'll turn you into a toad." Cora warned

"I'll hug you as a toad then!"

"Luthor…"

Lena eyed Regina who was worried, "So how do we know she isn't a DarkOne?"

"I'm guessing, if we head back to Storybrooke, it might manifest… if we go back."

"And it seems you need to…" Lena

"I might loathe every people in that place, but my son… I mean Henry is still there, and I made that town… I care for it."

Cora and Lillian who were still bickering stopped, and Lillian frowned, "Then we don't go there, we can make the space pocket and cloaking device here and remotely activate it so your town will be invisible again!"

"Are you speaking English?" Cora asked.

"Alien speak actually," Lillian quipped, "We cannot take the risk and have my lovey dovey here become that DarkOne."

"What are you talkinh about? Lovey dovey? What is that!"

"Mom stop ruffling mother's feathers!"

Lillian laughed, "See… mom and mother… lovey dovey…"

"Now you mention it, Lena, it does sound like our mothers are having Sapphic relation."

Lena looked at Regina sadly, "We've committed incest… being your baby's daddy…"

"Lena!" Regina let go of her mother and reached the throw pillow and chuck it at the younger woman.

Lillian shook her head, and Cora frowning said, "You are such a bad influence on those two, and here I thought I'm the Evil one."

"Excuse you, before you came into the picture I was the evil one."

-0-

The town meeting was hurriedly called. On the stage at the town hall were Emma, Snow and Blue.

"If we are to be incorporated to this land, wouldn't it be better?" Ashley asked as she rocks baby Alexandra.

"Yes if you know how to actually handle government affairs." Emma said then looked at Snow, "Do you?" and he pixie haired woman shook her head.

"Regina did!" The dwarf Leroy shouted,

"Yes and Regina learned it in the 28 years we were stationary, I don't have that kind of time to learn because like it or not, once the barrier completely went off, we're part of this government already." Snow argued.

"I hate to say this, but the Evil Queen is who we need at the moment,"

"Oh God! You need her and yet you can't drop the Evil Queen thing, we drove her out of Storybrooke because we all think and see her as such, we never gave her the benefit of the doubt! No one believed her! Now you all need her back and still see her as Evil Queen?" Emma screamed and looked at Blue as if she's murdering her. In her peripheral she saw Kara throwing her two thumbs up. "I wonder why I should bring her back here, she's not wanted."

"I want my mom back!" Henry shouted from the pews in front.

"I know kid, but you can't have her back and still think of her as Evil. She's a good mother to you, and you disrespected her every time to act against her," Emma sighed, "And I was so selfish to let you, so I'm not getting her back until we all agree that calling her Evil or thinking she's the cause of every evil things that happening here must change. We need her not the other way around so act like it." Then once again she sideeyed the blue fairy, "and that starts with you mother superior."

The fairy nodded then turned her head down, Emma then looked at the dwarves, "You have complains?" she asked but no one answered, "Leroy?"

"I'm good sister,"

"Good,"

"So what are we going to do right now?"

Blue looked up once again, "We have enough fairy dust to reconstruct the barrier, but it won't last long."

Leroy stood, "Me and my brothers will keep digging the mines, we might get more until the E… I mean until her majesty comes back."

"And the portal that is still open?" Emma asked, "If Regina doesn't come back, and the barrier goes down for good, we need to close it." She looked at Blue again,

"Maintaining the barrier and closing that portal would be impossible at the moment, both uses a large amount of magic and we need to decide which we will do. Maintain the barrier or close the portal."

"Fuck…" she looked at Kara.

"I'm Supergirl, not Magic Girl!"

**TBC**

Would you believe I dreamt of the full scenario of this? And remembers? Hahaha. But not the dialogues… I go along with it, hahaha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Hope!

**The Unforgiven**

"Clinic?" Emma asked, she was packing her bag for their trip to the southeast to see Regina and Lena or to save them from Lillian and Cora (who Kara just knew because the people of Storybrooke were looking for her who disappeared earlier after framing her daughter to look for said daughter).

"According to Brainy, the camera that got an image of them were the CCTVs of the clinic, a De Luna Prenatal?" Kara said as she continued to watch Emma walk in and out of her small closet to put some more clothes in her luggage ( though to be honest she just sees tank tops and jeans and leather jackets… isn't it quite hot in the tropics?).

"Prenatal? Someone's pregnant?" Emma asked with one brow raised, she temporarily stopped packing.

"No idea, or it's actually Lillian's secret evil lab masquerading as a prenatal clinic." Kara shrugged and frowned, "I told you Emma, it would be faster if we just fly there, it won't take us 24 hours, 10 minutes and we'll be there!"

Emma shook her head, "There is no way you're carrying me intercontinental, supergirl or not! No way!" then she looked at her baggage, "…and with my luggage as well? And yours?" she frowned, "You think it's an evil lab? De Luna prenatal doesn't sound evil to me."

Kara shrugged, "I can just come back for our bags after settling in …" and then rolled her eyes, "The planer the name is the better cover right?"

"No, we are taking the airplane, and okay, you got me there!"

"I hate airplanes," Kara frowned, "I still have this vision of Lena trapped in a plane that broke in half, and that I have to choose between letting her go and taking the other half away to save the children from lead poisoning."

Emma stepped close to the younger woman and patted her shoulders, "The airplane we are taking is not going to break in half Kara,"

"Still…"

"Not to sound like Mr. Gold, why don't we make a deal?"

Kara raised one brow, "Okay?"

"We get on the plane this time and when we get back, you can carry me?"

A smile, "You're cheating,"

"What?"

"We both know after this, we are getting our brunette's back and I'd rather fly Lena in my arms,"

"Ouch!" Emma said feigning hurt, "I'm not so sure…"

Kara stood holding Emma's hand, "I wasn't sure too, but after talking to your mother…"

"Mary Margaret?"

"Yes, Snow White… I might have imbued every optimism she has in her little body."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You two sucked!" then she returned to packing and soon enough, "Done!" the sheriff said after loudly closing her luggage. "Now, all I have to do is talk my son down and make sure he doesn't do any operations or find some villains to terrorize…"

"Hey, Henry is such a good…"

"Don't you ever say that to him, you'll just encourage him more doing all this heroics he shouldn't be doing. He should be focusing on school!"

Kara shrugged, "Maybe if there's some other topic in the curriculum other than birds? I'd lose interest too if it was me…"

Emma deflated, "Fucking Snow White and her birds,"

"Regina lets it?"

"Hell no, before the curse was broken there was algebra and earth customs and history… they shouldn't have kicked her out of office!"

Kara smiled, "I guess we have to go and get her back."

Emma looked crestfallen, "You think she'll return?"

"If not for you… for Henry right?"

Emma sighed, "I'm not so sure anymore Kara, after all the things we've said? After all the things I let Henry said to his mother? I'm not so sure."

Kara nodded thinking of her own doubts. She did lie to Lena, all of them… Kelly and Nia had known of her even before Lena and they were newer friends. She just hope she can reason with Lena and that it wasn't too late.

Then there's Lillian, and she was establishing a relationship with Lena. So what would the Luthor matriarch have in store for her now that she hurt her daughter?

-0-

Lena was panicking as she calls Dr. Roliza, Regina was taking a bath when she suddenly felt some warm liquid gush out of her, when she looked it was red and her scream woke the entire house. Now here is Lena trying to strangle the doctor from the line. "She is only five months pregnant…"

"_I am on my way Ms. Luthor, let Ms. Mills rest and don't let her up no matter what. I am sending you an online prescription, print it and have someone buy the medicines I indicated, it should be there by the time I come. Meaning in 30 minutes!"_

"If something happens to the baby…"

"_Calm down Ms. Luthor, Ms. Mills doesn't need more stress, do what I say and everything will be fine."_

"Dr. Roliza…"

"Lena! I got the prescription from your phone, I'm taking Cora and we'll get it. And put that phone down, the doctor will be here when she's here! Get in the room and be with Regina!" Lillian said which forced Lena to say adieu to Dr. Roliza.

"Mom…"

"The baby will be fine, just…"

"My grandchild is fine!" Cora blurted out as she walked out of Regina's room,

"How sure are you mother?"

"I used my magic to hear the heartbeat, still strong…" then the older Mills looked at Lillian, "What did I hear about you taking me where?"

"You can do that magic thing?" Lillian said waving her hand, "Teleport thing?"

"If I know where to go, yes." Cora nodded.

"You don't but I do, will it work?" Lillian asked again grinning,

"Mom…"

"You didn't watch this x-men thing with the teleporter?"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "I'm more of a dc fan than marvel, so?"

"If you know where to go and you're with me, it is possible." Lillian's grin widened and stepped closer to the older woman, "Luthor…" Cora growled.

"What? I do believe I have to be in contact with you…"

"You can just hold my hand!"

"But what if you leave the rest of me and just take my hand…"

"It doesn't work like that!"

"I have to be sure!" As Cora waved her hand Lillian jumped the other woman and both disappeared before Lena's eyes.

Of course Lena rolled her eyes as soon as the two older women vanished. She'd never get tired of this disappearing act, Kara flying is one thing, but Regina and Mother Cora disappearing in purple smoke and re appearing somewhere is another thing. _You think science can duplicate that?_ Some inner voice in Lena asked and all she did was shrug as an answer before she turn and left for Regina's room.

-0-

"I heard another ruckus," Regina asked as Lena entered her room. She was lying down, an arm on her forehead, a small grimace on her face.

"Just mom and mother Cora, the usual. How do you feel?" Lena asked after she sat at the space on the bed beside her friend, "I'm still a bit rattled."

Regina put down her arm and smiled at the younger brunette, "Honestly? If not for mother insisting she use her magic to listen to this…" she patted her now showing pregnant belly, "…little one's heartbeat, I'd probably be still panicked." She frowned, "I want this badly," sighed, "after I made myself sterile, I didn't think I'd be able to… you know? Conceive?"

Lena nodded, "You drank a curse right?" the other woman nodded, "And here you are pregnant…"

"Emma's."

"How sure are you?"

"First, the last time I had sex with a guy was more than a year ago and I know biology, thank you very much."

Lena raised her hand in supplication, "Not judging!"

"Anyway, second, Emma true love's kiss me into waking up from a sleeping curse I myself made." She took a deep breath, "and we had sex that night… and from this baby's gestational age, it just… fits, the timing and what else can break the curse I put myself into?"

"True love's kiss…"

"Right?"

"And I hate that she had to abandon you because she believed mother's manipulation."

"I know,"

"Mom is not happy with your Emma, and she's very angry at your adopted boy." Lena shrugged, "I know I was adopted and compared to mom, I'd bet you are a way better mother, and yet, I still keep seeking her love, until she gave it to me which is now annoying, but…"

"You'd still kill to have that love, I know what you mean. My mother sold me to a king thrice my age and I still love her, I won't replace her with anyone else."

"Not even my biological mom… though I hardly remember her, I was 4 when she died."

"If ever, we shouldn't let Henry be alone with my mom."

Regina raised one brow "He'd be in more danger with my mother,"

"Mother Cora has nothing when it comes to emotional manipulation, I tell you. Cora might bind him with her magic, but wound heals, as for emotional trauma?"

"We better keep our mothers here,"

And before Lena could agree, purple smoke envelopes them, then…

"I told you to let go Luthor!"

"What if I fall!"

"We're not flying for kingdom's sake!"

"Our feet didn't touched the ground!"

"Holding my hand is enough!"

"But I like hugging you honey bunny!"

"Luthooorrrr…" the older woman growled

Regina and Lena eyed each other, "Did you at least bought the medicines Dr. Roliza…" and a brown bag full of prescribed medicines hit Lena's face.

"Keep your mother off me Lena!" another purple smoke signifying Cora's exit, which caused both daughters to look at a grinning Lillian.

"What? We should get some entertainment where we could get it!" she taps Regina's hand, "Relax now dear, I saw Dr. Roliza's car parking downstairs."

"Thank you…"

"Mom," Lillian adds which caused Lena to roll her eyes,

"Mom get out, we can leave Regina in peace now!"

"E tu Lena?" Lillian said feigning hurt with a fist on her chest.

"Mom!"

-0-

Dr. Roliza shook her head, "I can't believe you actually bought a 4D ultrasound!" she smiled, "Your gadgets here are way high tech than in my clinic, I wonder if I can convince you to let me have my clinic here." The jolly OBGYN said as she checks Regina. "It seems everything is ok, your little one just gave you a fright." She smiled.

"I haven't been putting my self under stress…"

"And I'm making sure of that Doctor," Lena said taking Regina's hand in her which caused the older woman to roll her eyes,

"Aw…" the doctor even puts a hand on her chest.

"Aren't our daughters too cute together?" Lillian said smiling wide.

"Hah, I'd take hundreds of Lena than… than that savior!"

"Mother!" Regina said looking at the older Mills then at the doctor, "Okay, except her kind of stress…"

"I am behaving well I should say!" Cora said huffing.

"We're sorry doctor, but me and my honey's bickering gets in our children's nerves."

"Oh my God you are a bunch of sappy women, what I wouldn't give to be just like you," the doctor said wiping away imaginary tears, "Now, would you want to see your child's gender?"

"I really don't believe it's nece…"

"Yes!"

Regina's words were drowned by the yesses of the other females in the room.

Dr. Roliza eyed Regina who sighed and then nodded, "I guess its 3 against 1." Then she giggled and puts the ultrasound hand on her gelled abdomen. "There it is… okay come on honey, show your mama, don't be shy… there,"

"Oh our baby is a girl!" Lena said giddy.

"I could have told you that from the get go…" Lena just eyed the other woman knowingly,

"Just humor our mothers will you?"

"Stop speaking like that Lena, it's why people mistook us for a couple." Then she looked at their happy parents, "and why they think they," she motioned her thumb towards the older women, "…are married."

"They're not?" The doctor asked bewildered.

"See?" Regina said as a matter of fact.

Lena laughed, "Your mother always acts as if she was against it, but we could see she's enjoying my mom's perversion."

Regina laughed, "Don't let my mother hear you, she got her magic back…"

"Who's got Magic?"

Regina looked at her doctor who is now cleaning her abdomen, "Are we done Doctor? I'm sure once my pregnancy is done I can convince Lena to donate all these to your clinic,"

"Oh that would be lovely…"

"We'll send the check to your clinic, so if nothing else, I can finish cleaning Regina."

"Oh. That's good, call me when something goes wrong again and Regina, total bed rest for one week, unless you are going to do natures call, no getting up. And Duphaston™ every 8 hours for seven days, and then I'll come check again okay? Now don't worry, your cervix is very close, nothing a good bed rest won't remedy."

"Thank you doctor,"

"Ms. Luthor you know how to take out the I.V?" at the woman's nod, "okay so once the Mg drip is done, just remove the IV."

"I will,"

"Good, now I guess I should go and leave you sweet ladies to rest, you all had been awake the whole night." And then she turned to go followed by Lillian who agrees to usher the doctor to the parking lot.

Lena smiled at Regina, "I'm glad baby girl is alright."

"She's five months old, have you thought of a name? I already have a name planned even before I conceived of you."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Of course you have mother,"

Silence

"I can't think of a name yet,"

"Before I left National City, I was working on this baby of mine…"

Regina smiled, "a baby? Should I and our daughter be jealous?"

The younger brunette laughed and Cora smirked,

"I would love to have another grandchild from Lena."

Lena stood and hugged the older Mills, "you shall have one mother!" to Regina she said, "anyway, she's n A.I. she's supposed to help me fight my anger against Kara a.k.a. supergirl."

"What's your baby's name?" Regina asked.

"Hope," she sighed, "I wasn't able to continue since… well as you know, I'm too emotional to really make one that would be non-biased about emotions,"

"she would have been good, your voice of conscience," Regina adds, and Lena nods, "I like it." She smiled

"Hope?" Lena asked, a bright smile on her face.

Regina looked at her now clean and unexposed abdomen, "How do you like that… Hope?"

And its when Lillian entered the scene, "Who's Hope?"

"Oh mom, welcome your granddaughter, Hope."

"Oh I like that… isn't that Gabrielle's daughter's name who turned out to be the mother of the destroyer? I like the sound of that!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "It's not that Hope!"

"It's the one inside Pandora's box!" Cora supplied

"For the love of…it's my baby AI's supposed name! You two!" Lena said eyeing the two women, "You are banned from carrying Hope when she's born!"

"WHAT?" both Lillian and Cora whined

"Out! Regina needs to rest! Out now!" then Lena stepped beside the pregnant mother, leaned and whispered on Regina's covered belly, "don't listen to your grandmas, Hope is such a beautiful name for a very good baby like you, now rest," she looks up, "you too, no getting up."

"but…"

"I'd be putting a pull out couch here to rest too, you tell me what you need."

Lillian poked her head in, "Regina have a king sized bed Lena…"

Both younger women rolled their eyes, "We're not cohabitating for Christ sake, mom… leave us alone!"

"Alright!" Lillian turned, "they're not cohabitating!"

"Did you tell them we are fine with them together?" it was Cora faking whisper

"Mother we can hear your fake whisper, leave us and stop meddling!"

A loud huff and then footfalls away from the room. And then suddenly a purple smoke surrounds Lena and when it dissipates, a pull out couch was in its place. "have I told you how I love your mother?"

"Aha, and that if you weren't in love with Kara, you'd marry her already."

"I'd be mom's strong competitor."

And both women laughed.

-0-

"What are you saying?" Alex growled as she asked a bewildered Coluan.

"I was talking with Kara yesterday, her gps tells me she's somewhere in Maine where there's nothing but forest and the sea at the end."

"My sister is at the end of the world?"

"Something like that…"

"Then?"

"a few seconds later… my scans tell me there is a small town behind her. You can't build even a small house in a few seconds unless…"

"There's no magic Brainy! It's all about science!"

"With all the information lodge in my head, I cannot explain what I am telling you. A whole town just appeared on my radar, that's it."

Silence

"And my all powerful sister found it… let's say I believe you?"

"I say it merits being inspected? We are DEO and this goes under letter E right?"

"Who else knows this?"

"None so far… you, me, dreamer… haven't told Guardian about it yet."

"Okay, we'd limit the info to us three for now, good thing Lane decided to do her job co-directing with me, the three of us can investigate."

"How about Supergirl?"

"You said you gave her Lena's whereabouts?"

"Yes,"

"For sure she'll leave the town, its better that way for now."

"Alright, I'll inform Nia…"

"Do that, have James cover up for her."

"Will do."

**Tbc**

I forgot the generic name for duphaston but its what we give to pregnant women who have sudden bleeding, and CBR. Magnessium and terbutaline are tocolytic meds, since its not in a dangerous amount of bleed, just IV mg drip is fine (I think its already too much, I should just gave Regina the duphaston,)

So this is how I'm naming Regina and Emma's daughter hope, and not taken from ouat season 7 character. Hahaha!

-0- 

[Once again I forgot to write the omake so I'm editing and adding this addendum]

Cora walked very silently and ends up at the back of Lillian who was busy writing on something that looks like a journal.

Cora: Are you writing a diary? (She tip toes to see what the taller woman's writing.)

Lillian: (sneers) isn't it low for a queen to peek on someone's work?

Cora: (huff) unless said work would mean a plan to overthrow me...

Lillian: (rolls eyes) as if now that you got your magic back i can just throw you out of the balcony.

Cora: (wicked laugh) oh my... If we ever get married, it will be a hell of fun. (Younger woman scoff) so you're not writing about my demise?

Lillian: as much as I hate being out-eviled, I do like your daughter and plotting to kill you will make her hate me. So I'm making a plan.

Cora: well I like Lena so I can't just take your heart and squeeze it until it turns to dust...

Lillian: why didn't you try doing that to that Emma woman? 

Cora: you think I didn't try... Didn't work.

Lillian: (deep thinking) resilient huh... (Cora nodded and the Luthor grinned and starts writing again)

Cora: what?

Lillian: how do you like planning for Supergirl's demise?

Cora smiled brilliantly and then sat beside the taller woman, magic a journal and pen and started writing ways to kill supergirl.

[Somewhere in the hotel room]

Regina: is it just me or our mothers are getting together well.

Lena: indeed (silence) you think they are planning something?

Regina: maybe who knows...

Lena: still... Peace is peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Kara storms the clinic and finds out some important info.

**The Unforgiven**

Finally, after a 32 hours flight (Emma didn't even booked a straight flight… an 8 hours stop over at Hong Kong and they can't even get out to sight see!) Kara and Emma finally arrived to their destination. From the airport, they took a taxi to a three star hotel, about 45 minutes drive from the airport. Their hotel is in between two other three star hotels, and as it was Friday night, the street was busy; learning that the place they were in is actually a center for entertainment and they just happen to be there during peak days.

They are not going to stay there long though, they have a place to start looking for.

Once showered and rested, the two blondes went down to partake on the unlimited dinner offered by the hotel for their guests who availed of their suites and family room, and they took the family room where it has two separate bedrooms and a common living room they can use to brainstorm what they are supposed to do.

"Oh wow…" Kara said as she marveled at the range of food offered in the buffet table. "Have I died and went to heaven? All these free food for our cheap hotel accommodation?"

"It's not cheap!" Emma too is salivating at the smell of all the food. "we should have come here sooner…imagine all these?"

"Eat all you can too?"

Emma looked at Kara, "Please don't put them out…"

"Me?" the younger blonde huffed.

And they start getting food…

[One hour later]

"I think they are glaring daggers at us… that's the second whole pig they brought out!" Emma hisses at Kara's direction.

"There's another roast pig out?!" Kara turned causing the helpers to flinch and Emma to hold on to Kara's arm,

"We still got tomorrow!"

Kara pouted but nodded and turned to Emma, both were finishing their meal, "So what's the plan?"

Emma thinks, "Can you like turn into Supergirl and try to get info from that prenatal clinic?"

Kara huffed, "I'm not using Supergirl for that,"

Emma rolled her eyes, "And I can't just waltz in there and ask and hoping my Charming genes work and they will just tell me what I want."

"Who knows, that might work… besides I can use my x-ray vision to check the perimeter and see where Lillian's lab is." At Emma's raised brow she added, "While you're interrogating the triage of course."

"You really think there's a lab?"

"If none, I don't know how to explain why they are in a prenatal clinic. Are you sure you didn't get Regina pregnant?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Last time I checked, I don't have the appendage to get her pregnant!"

Kara shrugged, "We don't need male appendage to get a woman pregnant… male can get pregnant in Krypton too."

"Well last time I checked I was supposed to be a human princess from another realm called Enchanted Forest, not a Kryptonian."

"Touché!"

Silence

"Maybe Lillian gotten herself pregnant?" Emma supplied,

"Why Lillian, can't it be Cora, you said she was with that slimy Hook guy," Kara even shivers to show how disgusted she was of the pirate.

"Cora is ancient! Her ovaries must have shriveled like prunes by now…"

"Or raisins…"

"Now you gave me more reason to hate raisins!" she shivered too.

"Okay stop that I'm eating," Kara shivered again before putting a yellow colored pudding in her mouth. "This is great…"

"Leche flan… I heard that's Regina's favorite."

"Oh…"

"We need to find them."

"I almost forgot, Brainy contacted me yesterday, but my phone was on airplane mode, so I just got his message when I turn it on earlier, he was asking me if there really was a town near me when I called him two days ago."

Emma's mouth formed an O. "I hope Blue was able to repair the barrier. What did you say?"

"I haven't replied yet, I don't know what to say plus I can't lie well…"

Emma raised one brow, "aha,"

"I don't get it, it seems I can only lie effectively to Lena and that's not even a nice thought!"

"So what are you going to tell your friend Brainy?"

"I'm not planning on answering him." Kara pouted, "I'm somewhere where I don't have cell signal!"

"We're not in the boondocks, plus you think, as a fifth generation of a know it all alien race, he won't know you're lying?"

Kara raised her hands, "No idea!"

Emma nodded, "finish eating, we need to go find out tomorrow about the clinic. Drew sent me a contact who could help us." Kara speed eat her third plate of Leche Flan.

"Done!"

"Jesus, good thing Luthor is a billionaire!"

"Hey its not as if we got this in National City!"

-0-

"Is this the clinic?" Emma asked the guy driving the black, 2004 model of Nissan Frontier pick up.

"De Luna, I know my wife works there,"

Emma and Kara eyed each other, "Gilbert right?" Kara asked and the guy nodded, "How long have your wife been working there and as what?"

Gilbert frowned, "Since it was established five years ago? And what's this question about my wife suddenly?" he looks gruff and seemed suspicious.

Emma raised her hand, "We were just trying to be sure that it's just a clinic."

"Why?"

"We are investigating…"

"Are you interpol? Let me see an ID?"

"No… okay Gilbert, we'll be honest, we think our girlfriends are in danger…"

"Lena isn't my girlfriend!" Kara hissed.

"Oh she's in the denial stage?" Gilbert asked seriously

"It seems so, so…"

"if you're gf's are in danger of bleeding, then yes that's the clinic you should go to my wife is one of the Obstetrics there."

Emma bit her lips, "You think you could help us? Maybe your wife knows them?"

"Not sure but if she does I doubt she'll tell, the clinic takes patient confidentiality very well."

Silence

"We think there is an underground lab inside," Kara said.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You think!"

Kara tried to glare at the older blonde but failed. Kara just looked at their help.

"Of course there is a laboratory there, where do you think they bring the blood specimens? But underground? In this Geography? Do you know that we are above a sea? The building should be elevated to make a basement, not as plain as that for that to happen." Gilbert explained.

"So just regular laboratory?"

"There's no pathology lab there if that's what you are asking… but if you still want to know, help yourself, go in and ask."

Both blondes nodded, "We might just do that…" Emma said smiling, "Thanks Gilbert, just in case…"

Gilbert nodded, "Please tell Drew he owes me big time."

"That would mean I am owing you, I asked a favor…"

"Can't have you owing me, my wife is allergic to beautiful women owing me favors!"

Both women laugh, "Good thing we are both into the fairer sex yes?"

"Ah, my eldest sister will like you! She likes the fairer sex too! Even crushing on Lena Luthor… that hot chick business woman?"

Kara raised one brow while Emma laugh, "We better go, Emma here will contact you if ever we need another favor." Kara said with a forced smile.

Gilbert frowned, "Did I said anything wrong? I didn't say anything derogatory…"

"In denial but jealous, no worries Gilbert, you did just fine."

"I'm not jealous!"

Gilbert grinned, "Oh… yeah hehe… yeah not jealous…"

"We'll call, ta-ta!" Kara said opening the back passenger door and heading out then loudly closed the door. She was followed by Emma who was grinning while Gilbert pushed the side passenger window down and waved goodbye.

"Nice man,"

"Nice man my ass,"

Emma covers her mouth in a feigned shock, "Did Supergirl just used a cuss word?"

"Pssshhh, don't call me that!"

"Hey not everyone got superhearing."

-0-

"What are you waiting for? Our Hope's birth?" Lillian asked frowning. Cora and Lillian are at the den playing Scrabble™ to pass the time. Lillian isn't an impatient woman, but they are not playing Chess so there is no reason for the older woman to take this long to make one word… and they were just five turns from the start of their third round.

Regina was busy helping Lena in the account part of being a CEO since the ex-mayor proved to be very knowledgeable about handling money. As a matter of fact, she heard Lena offering Regina a new position, since that Alien friend of Lena (other than Kara Danvers) left L-Corp, she had no CFO and it seems Regina is the best candidate right now.

So since the two women are busy and they aren't they played, Cora was good at Chess, as a matter of fact, if she were just some regular genius, the older woman would have thrashed her in her own game. Cora attributes it as chess being likened to handling royal duties. So at a standstill, they move to Scrabble ™. The first round, Lillian lost and almost _lost_ her mind because the woman keeps using words only known to sorceresses or her time period. The second round was a roaring win by Lillian so Cora asked for a round three: the tie breaker, and then the woman had the gall to make her wait like… forever?

"She's here…"

With a raised eyebrow she said, "Who?"

Cora closed her eyes and takes a deep breath and then she grinned. "The savior…"

"What?" Lillian frowned

Cora opened her eyes, took her ever present fan and smacked her arm which caused the taller woman to yelp, "Emma Swan! Luthor keep up!"

"If Regina won't hate me, I would wring your neck for hitting me! And please, you just blurted randomly how do I know what you're talking about? I can't read minds, and its not as if you can!" Lillian huffed.

"Keep up! The savior is here!"

"So?"

Cora stood, "I thought you made a note on how to end her?"

Lillian just looked at Cora, "Oh that savior…" she frowned, "here?" she hurriedly stood, "I haven't gotten into first phase of my plan! I was distracted! She's here?!"

Cora sighed, "Not here…as in here in the island, I mean in this country."

"How did you know?"

"I can sense another magical signature, same one I sensed back in Enchanted Forest when we fought."

"Like when you tried to remove her heart and crush it?" the tall woman watched the other woman nod, "You think…"

"She has no idea she have magic, I doubt she knows how to sniff my or Regina's magic signature… so you still have time,"

"How about Regina? I don't like her stressing our daughter…"

Cora rolled her eyes, "Stop saying that! And Regina doesn't know the savior has magic."

"Stop saying what? I think it is better for Regina not to know," Cora nods and then glared at her.

"Until our daughters get married to each other, then we aren't sharing daughters! So stop saying OUR daughter."

Lillian grinned, "Isn't that why we were planning?"

An evil grin crosses Cora's face, "Of course, "

Silence

"So if our plan fails, we can just get married and voila… we share daughters!"

"OUR PLAN WILL NOT FAIL!"

"Why do I sense that you don't like the idea of being married to me? Are you not interested? FYI: I still am pretty and appealing and I can still perform!"

"Luthoorrr…"

"You make me want to marry you more when you growl my insipid husband's surname like that."

A shout

"MOM STOP PUSHING MOTHER CORA! YOU TWO ARE DISTRACTING US!"

Lillian stepped close to the den's entrance and loudly replied, "Are you and Regina having sex?"

"MOM!"

[At the background Regina starts coughing out loud.]

-0-

Emma is at the triage engaging the woman there, while Kara looked around, pretending to look at all the medical posters there but secretly, the younger blonde is using her x-ray to see of there really is 'no secret lab' in the vicinity. And Gilbert was right, underneath them was nothing but water, and there are two "not secret" laboratory when you enter the sliding glass door next to a female restroom.

Just as she was to give up and walk towards Emma, she hears two cleaners talking, both men and though she doesn't speak their language, there were few English words she heard and one of it was the word "foreigner" said while almost giggling. So she had to interrupt, who knows it might end up with a good information.

"Excuse me," she said smiling at the two men who nodded at her respectively, "Do you speak English?"

The smaller man replied, "Very little Miss!" he said in a hard accented English.

"Oh good, I can't help but overhear…"

"Slow please?" he interrupted,

"Okay, I hear you two," she said motioning about the two guys, "say something about foreigners in your language, does it mean you have many foreigner patient here?"

The taller guy scratched his head but replied, "Patient foreigner and many here?" he shook his head, "But foreigner patient funny? We have before! Always funny!" then he looked at the smaller man and the two laughed.

"If its okay to ask, and this will be our secret," the men nodded, "when did you last see a foreign patient?"

The two think for a while, "about… three or four weeks?" the smaller man said to which the taller man agreed by nodding her head.

"How many patients…"

"Oh only one," the taller said.

"but you said there are many…"

The small man laughed, "One pregnant only, the other three are… ahh, I forgot in English…"

"Company?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Are they white?"

"The three not pregnant, but Dr. G's patient no, Spanish(1) I think, she understand some of our words and she's very nice and beautiful!"

The smaller man hit the taller guy in the arms, "are you interpol?"

Kara frowned, _why does everyone thought they were interpol at once when they ask questions? _"So they haven't come back since four weeks ago?"

"We can't tell, please don't tell Lira we speak, it's not allowed at work!"

"Oh of course, sorry I won't tell, but I just have one last question…" the smaller man nodded, "Do you remember any identifying mark on the pregnant woman? You see…" she sighed, _okay lets see… _"My friend's," she pointed at Emma who was still talking to the woman at the desk, "her wife is missing and we got information she is here,"

"Ahhhh!" the men smiled, "your friend married woman? Lucky!" the tall guy.

"You think its her?" Kara nodded, the small guy shrugged, "Looks like very beautiful, locals with money,"

"Ok," there was a lengthy silence and when Kara thought nothing else was going to be said, the taller guy added while blushing…

_She got sexy scar on upper lip… here… _he said and pointed at his right upper lip (2)

-0-

"You talked to that woman for like… forever, did you get any information?" Kara asked as soon as Emma and her went out of the clinic and decided to talk info under a big Mango tree, shading them from the 10 o'clock heat.

"Aside from everything that the clinic offers and the schedules and professional fees of the doctors in there? Nothing significant. The nurse Lira won't budge on patient info. How about you?"

Kara grinned, "Everything is water under. It's legit, no secret evil labs."

"Impertinent, but you are grinning…"

"Didn't you say Regina is like Latina or has Spanish heritage?"

"His father's side of the family."

Kara nodded, "Then Regina is pregnant… and they, I mean Lillian, Lena, that Cora woman and her used to go there for check up, but not anymore."

Emma went silent stunned

"Emma?"

Still nothing

"Emma!" Kara said shaking the blonde.

Emma's green eyes that reminds Kara of Lena lifted and meet her blue ones, "No…"

"I guess that's a yes,"

"She can't be pregnant… who… Graham died early last year… who…"

"Maybe yours?" The sheriff just looked at her as if she grew two more heads, "Or she got a boyfriend now? They are away for quite a while you know…" And Kara regretted her sentence as soon as tears started falling from the Sheriff's eyes, "I am usually wrong! Oh please don't cry!"

**TBC**

1 in my country, anyone speaking Spanish is called Spanish, esp. to those who didn't attend school or attended only little schooling, Latina/(o) is rarely use.

2 anatomical position, it is on her right side, right?

Yup they're going to see each other soon! More crazies.

**Omake**

Lillian: (tiptoes until she's behind Cora.) What are you doing?!

Cora: (huffed) our plans will not fail!

Lillian: (looks dubiously at the rag doll Cora was holding on her left. It has yellow strings for hair, it has a red skirt on, a white doll t shirt with a red S at the center of the chest. On her right was a big needle you'd only see in Maleficent movie) and your plan to kill Supergirl is to play with dolls and a kinky needle?

Cora: (rolls her eyes) I cursed this doll, which if you can see represents that Supergirl, according to your description.

Lillian: and the needle?

Cora: When I prick this doll that Supergirl will totally feel it three times!

Lillian: You mean feel pain?

Cora: worst pain

Lillian: are you sure?

Cora: (frowned) who is the witch between us again?

Lillian: just saying you're using a needle.

Cora: (without waiting for the rest of Lillian's reply pricked the doll)

[Somewhere in the city]

Kara: Emma, if it's not too much, will you scratch my back?

Emma: huh? You can feel itch?

Kara: (raised both brows) yeah first time huh… you think I should take a long shower? There's too much dust in the tropics.

Emma: (shrugged) your choice

Kara: okay!

[Back to the secret Island]

Cora: what… (she keeps pushing the needle but the doll won't budge) how in the hell

Lillian: if you listen to what I was to say, no matter how big your needle is, it won't work!

Cora: Supergirl have magic too?

Lillian: No, tsk tsk… unless you coat that needle with kryptonite that needle won't do anything. You're just giving Supergirl an itch.

Cora: why didn't you say anything about this kryptonite!

Lillian: you were so eager not to fail how can I burst your bubble?

Lena suddenly appear at the den

Lena: I hear kryptonite! What are you two doing? (Squints eyes)

Lillian: role playing! (She lifts the doll that looks like Supergirl,) Cora is still making your doll…

Lena: (huffed and left)

Cora: (hits Lillian again,) I want her with my Regina!

-end omake-


	11. Chapter 11

**The Unforgiven**

_She was running barefoot, her abdomen slightly distended from being pregnant with the savior's spawn, another child of the savior to take care of,where she will be the mother while she is of used, then once old enough to walk on their own, she'd be useless and discarded once again._

_The people are looking for her, they are ready to burn her at stake, ready to plunge a sword to her chest._

_The savior and the boy at the helm, shouting her name…_

_Then she stopped… no… no… the baby! When she looked down, her eyes widened at her fast distending abdomen, "No… it's not yet time…" but her abdomen keeps getting larger until it's big enough for the baby to come out._

_The pain was instantaneous, it was so intense she feels like she is ripping in two, No! The savior and her cohorts cannot find her, but the pain is crippling her… the baby is coming out…_

_Hope…_

_She held her lower abdomen as she crumples on the ground, when she lifts her hands, there were so much blood,_

_The baby is forcing her way out, she has no other recourse, with a scream, she opened her legs and watched as Hope forces her way out of her womb on her own, not stopping even at the cost of so much pain, then Hope's head covered in blonde locks appeared, she turned and her green eyes met hers…_

"_You are not my mother, you are the evil queen!"_

_Noooooooo_

Regina gasped as she awakened from this nightmare.

"Regina," it was Lena sitting beside her, holding her hand, "Come on drink, you have a nightmare." When she looked around, Lillian was sitting at the foot of her bed and her mother was standing beside the Luthor's matriarch, handing a glass of cold water to Lena.

"I felt your magic sparking and I knew you were having nightmares," Cora said sadly, "You used to do that when you were young…"

"Tell me who is the source of this stress and I'll torture them until they die!" Lillian said with gritted teeth.

"Mom!" Lena scolded her mother as Regina was drinking her water. "Regina,"

The younger Mills shook her head, "this is the first time, I promise…"

"We know," all three women replied, "You can talk to us about it?" Lena added, and that triggered the ex-mayor to cry,

"I… It was Hope… she… I'm not her mother she said and she was a baby… she…"

Lena hurriedly enclosed her friend in a hug, "Sshhh," she rubs the crying woman's back "That's not going to happen, we all will make sure of it."

"I may not be the model mother there is and Lena is a testament to that, but this baby, our Hope will know you are her mother I will make sure of that, and she isn't going to turn into that boy you adopted."

"Now with my heart, if I need to remind that baby of yours who and what a mother truly is, I will remind her, it is the least I can do to make amends, I wasn't a mother to you, but you will be the best mother to this little one and I will let no one corrupt this little one's mind,"

"I can always built a mind-chip to control all those heathens in your town!" Lillian added.

Lena sighed, "Oh my God… no one's building mind control gadgets!"

"Or make mind control curses!" Regina added as her composure returns slowly.

"Why not?!" both older women asked in aghast.

"I'm raising my daughter as normal as possible… and," she bites her lips, "I know I could count on you all so this doesn't end up like before… I…"

"We will be Hope's grandmothers, and we are going to be hands on." Cora reassured her distraught daughter.

Silence

"I haven't had a nightmare like this, the last I had that was similar was of Henry calling me evil, saying I'm not his mother and him at the forefront of the crowd ready to kill me… and he was sneering, with Emma…"

Lena patted her back, "It's a nightmare…"

"You should see his face Lena, when he brushed me off, telling me he found his real mom…"

"Ingrate!" Lillian growled,

Lena nodded and to Regina she said while patting her hand, "So you mean this is the first time?"

"Since I arrived in this country… since I met you, and then get acquainted with our mothers, I don't get how I suddenly get a night…" Here Cora and Lillian eyed each other, then Cora nodded at Lillian, and the taller woman took their attention by making a coughing sound, "Motheeeeer?"

"Ah, I think it is safe now to tell you something…" Lillian started.

"Mom? What did you and mother Cora did?"

Lillian's eyes widened, a fist suddenly went up to her chest, "My God Lena! We would never do anything to Regina, all we did was keep an information and we thought it was for the best!"

"What information…"Regina,

"But since you have this nightmare, I thought you should know," Cora interjected

"What?!" Regina eyed her mother

Lillian and Cora eyed each other again.

"The savior is here."

"That Emma Swan is here."

Silence

"Not here _here_ but in this country." Cora said.

"What… how… how did you know?"

Cora sat beside Lillian this time, "Remember when the insipid savior and her whiny mother found themselves in Enchanted Forest?"

"Oh a story, I'd love to hear…" Regina slapped Lena's shoulder, "Ouch, you hit hard Mills."

"Yes I remember, Emma saved me from the wraith and got caught in Jefferson's portal,"

"Well we met three times, and the last time was before they returned…"

"You fought they told me… about you not being able to get her heart?" here Lena's eyes widened,

"You…"

"Lena darling try to follow, I am not called The Queen of Hearts if I don't collect said organ… anyway, you are right I couldn't and it's not because my magic failed."

"Then why?"

"Emma have an innate magic, a light magic so powerful it swatted mine like all I had was beginner's magic, she doesn't know it, but once I connected with her magic, I cannot forget the signature of it… and I felt it here, that's how I know and how I am very sure she is here."

Regina's hand went to her mouth to stifle a sob,

"Mother Cora, when was this?"

"About four days ago, and they are getting closer." Cora replied.

"They?" Lena's brows furrowed which caused Lillian to look at Cora who once again nodded, "Moooom,"

"That Emma Swan is with _your _Kara Danvers,"

"What? And for the record she is _not my _Kara!" Lillian just rolled her eyes.

Then they all look at Regina who started laughing, "Are you going to faint Luthor?"

"I hope you don't mean me?" Lillian huffed and Regina swatted Lena's hand to get her attention. Lena's color drained.

"I was so careful…" then she eyed her mother, "How did you even know she's with Emma? She doesn't have magic signature!"

At Lena's words the two women stood up, "Look at the time! My eyes are getting heavy!" Lillian stated, feigning yawning and stretching,

Cora followed, "Indeed… these old bones of mine needed lots of rest…"

"Now you finally admit you are old!" Lillian

"Mother!"

"Mom!"

"What?" both looked at their daughters with innocent look.

"What did you do?" Regina glared at the two elders,

"Us?" Cora said huffing, and was about to turn with Lillian

"Oh no… you two will stay, sit back down and dish!" Lena said, now standing, hands akimbo.

The two matriarchs eyed each other and then the taller one shrugged.

"It's not like we killed them or _you," _she said to Cora, "…cursed them,"

"Oh my God…" Regina bite her lips

"It's not as if it took! The needle was useless!" Cora said hitting Lillian's arm

"What's with you and hitting me? Is this foreplay?"

"Mooom!" Lena shouted aghast, "My poor brain! Stop making such references, and tell us what you two did?!"

Regina looked at Lena, "Was that the time you said our mothers are doing some role playing?"

"Don't Regina, just don't!" Lena said palms raised up to stop the other woman from asking further.

"So?" Regina eyed her mother

Cora sighed…

-0-

[Three Days Ago]

"_I can't think," Lillian said as she sits at the chair opposite Cora who was reading her entry in her diary,_

"_That would be a great problem, the world probably stop moving now that you can't think," Cora said without turning her eyes away from her reading,_

"_If it isn't below me to curse, I would have curse you right now Mills, but I'm being serious!"_

_Cora finally looked up, "Alright,"_

"_That Emma Swan came here yesterday, and we are not doing anything about it just doesn't sit right with me."_

"_I told you, my magic isn't going to stop her from coming here, she has powerful magic and untrained, I don't want to think what would become of me if I lose, and I don't want to lose Regina again."_

"_Well we don't have to kill her! We could make her go away though!"_

_Cora made a thoughtful expression, "Regina tried that but failed…"_

"_Regina doesn't have your cunning, evil wit."_

"_Well true… she was the worst Evil Queen, if I were her…"_

"_Okay stop going back in time, my point is… you know where she is, could you make your teleportation magic to get us to her?"_

"_So you could maim her in her sleep? Brilliant idea! But sad to say, I don't know her __**exact**__ location so unless you do, we can't teleport to her."_

_Silence_

"_But I could use the globe I brought here to find her exact location,"_

_Lillian's face turned from worried to sinister grin, "Perfect…" then frowned when Cora started laughing, "You old hag…"_

"_Hey!"_

"_I am concerned of Regina and here you are laughing!"_

_Cora's laugh died down and she had a smile on her face, "I could use the globe but it needs the blood of her or a close relative, which we do not have."_

_Lillian turned her eyes towards the wide space outside of the porch where they are. "How about Hope?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aren't we sure she is that Emma Swan's spawn?"_

"_Oh we are very sure of it, I can feel the same signature of magic within Regina, same as the savior mixed with my own daughter's signature." She grinned, "True love magic,"_

_Lillian rolled her eyes, "You fairytale people and true love." Cora huffed,_

"_Well good luck collecting our granddaughter's blood."_

"_I could just get Regina's blood don't I?"_

_Cora nodded, "A drop,"_

_The grin on Lillian's face returned_

[Flashback Interruptus]

-0-

"That's when…" Regina said in realization,

"Well you were eating too much sweet, and my daughter is too weak when it comes to your craving!" Lillian glared at her daughter, "And you both saw the result, I did not made that up, you were borderline GD (1) and Dr. Roliza agreed, besides what's one drop of your blood?"

-0-

[Let's continue with the flashback]

_Cora enters the library where Lillian was waiting with the white globe she took from Regina's vault in Storybrooke._

"_That's it? It's a round thing in an axis…I don't see any map."_

"_Tsk tsk, be patient Lillian…"_

_Lillian's eyes widened, "Oh, I am growing on you don't I?"_

"_What? Don't be preposterous!"_

"_You called me Lillian not Luthor! Oh I am imprinting on you so well Cora dear!"_

_Cora frowned, "Stop that! Do you want to know where the savior is or not?"_

"_Alright, but after this I am going to hug you…"_

"_Try it and I might have a use for that large bore needle I have!"_

"_Touché!"_

"_Now the blood?" Lillian handed Cora a glass pipette with blood, the older woman raised one brow, "What? I want to be accurate so I have to get a spectrometer to be sure Regina's sugar level is correct!" Cora looks skeptical, "The machine needs more blood than just a prick!"_

_The older woman took the pipette and released a drop of blood on the globe, a few seconds later, the globe turned red showing a map, and a spot where the red congregates until a blinking red dot appears. Cora grinned, "Well…well…well…"_

_Lillian's head snapped up from watching the magic that is within the globe, "You are not quoting Maleficent now are you?"_

"_The dragon? Why would I quote that weakling, her ash is somewhere under Regina's town."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Stop playing, where is that map of this place?" Lillian hurriedly opened the flat map in front of them, while Cora murmur some enchantment Lillian cannot understand, and soon the flat map glows, "Got you savior," Cora mumbled and without notice took the taller woman's hand and they disappear in a purple smoke…_

_Lillian's scream was all that was left of them._

-0-

[Still in the flashback but in the blonde's POV]

"_Are you still itching?" Emma asked Kara who has a long scratcher and using it at her back._

"_No, I just…"_

"_You like that don't you?"_

"_Hey I have the right to pamper myself!"_

"_Go have a long, hot bath, it might help with your phantom itch!"_

"_Hey I did itched that time!"_

"_Go…"_

"_I don't want to leave you doing all the searching,"_

"_It's not as if your superpowers can help at the moment, if only Rumple is alive, he'll probably know how we can track Regina," Emma said frowning as she returned to her laptop,_

"_Hey, I have special computer skills too! I won myself Pulitzer using it as matter of fact" thoughtful, she added, "I got a feeling Jess knows where they are but she's pissed off of me because well… I made Lena cry," Kara frowned,_

"_At least you didn't accuse her of murder and stole her son from her, I did worst but I believe in Regina… I just have to find her."_

"_I'm not as optimistic as you,"_

"_Well someone has to be," then she waved her hand, "Now choo! Go soak on a scalding bath and let me work my magic!"_

"_Maybe you have one…"_

"_Hah, Regina is my true love, and David reminded me, true loves will always find each other. That's __**our**__ magic."_

_Kara winced, "Too sappy even for me, and I love sweets." a single Japanese's sandals landed on Kara's head, "Hey that would hurt!"_

"_Git!"_

"_Ai ai Captain!" Kara made a salute before speeding out of the living room and into their shared bathroom._

_Emma returned to her search, glasses on and focused on the screen. Then there was this tingling within her that reminds her of her lie detector power but quite different… it's making her itch like she needed to do something like bolt out of the hotel room, but she ignored it._

_She continued her search, she attributed the sudden feeling to nerves if she can't find Regina and see for herself that the woman she love have really moved on now._

_And then suddenly there was purple smoke and a scream reminiscent of a banshee…_

"…_RAAAAA! I'LL KILL YOUUUUU"_

_And one tall human fell on Emma Swan_

"_Ahhhhhh!" Emma screamed and as she was heavily tackled, she accidentally pulled the laptop wire causing a fizzing sound followed by the socket engulfing in fire, "Firrreeeee!"_

"_Calm yourself savior!" Emma stopped as she found Cora standing over her and the tall thing that is still laid heavily on her, the older Mills waved her hand and the fire died down._

_But as it was, she had already been heard by Kara who suddenly appeared without anything on in her hurry to save her friend…_

"_Emma…" Kara was stunned for on top of her friend was "Lillian!"_

_And the taller woman turned her head and was shocked to see Kara…_

"_The nerve!" Lillian said as she hurriedly stood and stepped beside Cora, "What? Are you two here to show our daughters how ignorant they are… all pining for you two and you…cohabitatating!" she turned to Cora, "Cora our daughters will be devastated!"_

"_What?" Kara and Emma asked, and as Emma looked at the other blonde her eyes widened, "What the fuck… Kara!"_

_Kara frowned and looked down at herself, and that's when she realized… "Oops?" and in a flash she was gone._

_Cora eyed Lillian, "That's…you said she has no magic!"_

"_We better go!" Lillian said as Cora raised her hand to wave…_

"_Nooooo!" Emma shouted_

_And in a wave of hand, the two women disappear in a cloud of smoke._

_And just as the last of the smoke dissipates, Kara came back now wearing her usual attire, "Where are they?"_

"_Poof!" Emma said doing that poofing gesture._

"_I might be able to…"_

"_You can't follow even with your superspeed… they teleported and we have no idea where."_

"_Oh Rao…"_

-0-

[Back to the present]

"You… what?"

"That Emma Swan is cavorting with Kara Danvers! And they are here to gloat!" Lillian growled, smoke seemed to be coming out of her nose and ears as she paced on the floor of Regina's bedroom.

"I cannot believe that spineless savior had the audacity to get you pregnant and then have dalliance with that… with that… is she even human? I didn't see her come… and she came naked then poof she disappeared!"

"Of course she came naked, it's out of this world to come fully clothed! Where is the fun in that?" Lillian said in a poker face

"MOOOM!" Lena called out,

Regina sighed, "You two just dropped in on them, maybe you mistook the scene for something else?" she said, face hopeful.

"And Cora, will you keep up? Kara Danvers is Supergirl!" Lillian said. Then she faced Regina, "Mistaken? Why would Kara Danvers appear all wet and naked?"

"Bath?" Lena said raising a brow.

"You two are obviously pining over those two good for nothing blondes, they are cavorting with each other. I suggest you put your focus on yourselves." Cora said, hands crossed over her chest

"We are…"

"I better hear you having sex later," Lillian added

The two younger women's eyes widened, "Mom!"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Regina trying not to heave.

Then Lillian and Cora eyed each other with a grin.

"You are going to tell us where they are, we and I mean Lena and I have been running for long, they are not going away until they see us…"

"And steal you two back to their world of lies." Lillian interrupted

"We need to face them mothers," Lena said in support.

Silence

"Alright, but we are not letting you two out of our sights, and I better be carrying a kryptonite laced knife so if Ms. Danvers think of speeding you away from us, she'll better think again,"

"I could conjure a sword," Cora said smiling,

"Oh and I know how to make krypto-"

"Stop! Nothing of that sort will happen. I have magic and this little one seems to need to blow off some, if they think they can take us by hook or by crook, we can fight them off!"

"But it's Kara, the meanest thing she could do is to grovel in front of me, I believe that!" Lena said in defense of her blonde. Then she looked at Regina.

"I don't know what to think of Emma anymore. She took my son, my town… if she knew about Hope, she and her goody two shoes friend will want to take this baby too… for all we know she's here…"

"Then it's not happening! No one will take Hope from you." Cora said suddenly angry,

"So while I can still run and not burdened by 50 kg uterus, we do this so we could move on." Regina.

"Agreed," Lena

"Very well…"

**TBC**

Jesus don't fret people, this is not the story where Lena and Regina ends up together.

[somewhere in Maine]

Alex: Brainy! (Alex stomped as she returned to the car.) You said the coordinates is correct.

Brainy: I would never lie to you. [Lifts chin high]

Alex: Now. Where. Is. The. Town?!

Brainy: my calculation says that we are _in_ the town.

Alex: we've been here camping four days since Kara texted us she flew to a tropical country on the other side of the world, and still all I see are forests and the damn sea at the end!

Brainy: I am sure Alex… there must be something hiding it.

Dreamer: Ms. Grant is going to kill me, I promised her a story of a hidden town suddenly appearing.

Alex: Lane is gonna have my hide.

Brainy: Wait… I remember now, Kara mentioned one time about magic…

Dreamer: Not true

Brainy: a lot of people in this earth do not believe alien exists, and yet here we are,

Alex: alright I'll bite.

Brainy: From my readings of fantasizing story of magic…

Dreamer: Harry Potter is fiction!

Brainy: [squints eyes at his girlfriend who raise her hand in surrender] as I was saying, magic of it does exist could be disrupted by high electrical power. I am sure we are in town what if…

Dreamer: Alright I get your point! But don't get used to using my power like this, I am not a high voltage capacitor.

[Dreamer transformed and with a direction from brainy started pouring out high electricity volt anywhere… or nowhere. A few seconds, as Dreamer grunted, there was a sudden shifting of air]

Alex: Oh fuck… you might be right

Dreamer: (stopped and bend over, hands on knees as she pants) Yeah, but that took out a lot of me and if I didn't see that shimmer, I'm going to kick my boyfriend's ass.

Brainy: I am not going to say no to that. (Faced his girlfriend and wink)

Dreamer: now what?

Alex: rest for now, i'm going to see how we could procure large amount of electricity.

[Somewhere in Storybrooke, Snow White is panicking inside the Mayor's office, Blue standing beside her while Prince Charming watched outside the window]

Snow: Someone is tearing down the barrier what can we do?

Blue: Hope The queen come back with an agreeable mother so they can erect a proper barrier, if not… prepare your best speech. Those visitors that had been unknowingly living in our forest found a way to disable it.

Snow: We've gotten that Greg guy who was in cahoot with Neal's fiancee and I am so ashamed I thought Neal should be with Emma. You think those people are here to help Greg?

David: Let's hope not. Greg's coming here was perchance, but these people…

Blue: We all got some groveling to make, if we are not going to be compromised soon.

End omake

I was in Bohol for a week vacation so I got sidetracked!

GD: Gestational Diabetes


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet!

**The Unforgiven**

"I think this is not right…"

Lena sighed, "Regina…"

"You are right of course let's get this flying death contraption down and we can head back to our…" Cora said, her hands white knuckled as she held on the plane seat; Glaring at Lillian who was trying but failing to be inconspicuous with her enjoyment of the situation.

"Sorry to butt in Mrs. Mills, but I didn't fly all the way over here from National City and dragging Agent Vasquez to pilot Ms. Luthor's plane for us to just turn around because of nerves."

"Impertinent peasant,"

"Aren't they? I wonder where Lena gets her employees sometimes."

"Well not everyone can stomach a humanoid on killing spree mom," Lena huffed then looked at her friend, "Are you sure or are you just talking yourself out of it?"

"I really don't know Lena," Regina sighs, "I just know if Emma is here, she's not going to get away until she gets what she came here for."

Lillian scoffed, "Hope?"

Regina shook her head, "I doubt she knows about my condition. But as mother said before, if they knew mother disguised herself as me and that Archie isn't really dead…"

"She'd want to explain to alleviate her guilt?" Lena finishes for her friend who nodded.

"And Henry probably pushed her to finding me,"

Lena stood from her seat and stepped beside her friend, then sat at the arm of her chair. "I like kids, I want one someday, but… I don't know, I am conflicted on how to feel about Henry."

"I'm not conflicted, I'll put a correction chip on that boy when I see him." Lillian said in her most serious voice.

"I've been watching Regina from afar while in Storybrooke, and how he treated my daughter irks me, I sometimes question my daughter's choice of a name for him. That boy grates at my nerve just like those Charmings, and his idiot birthmother."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Alright, I messed up raising Henry, can we move on another topic now?"

"You didn't messed up Regina," Lena said patting her friend's hand close to her. "If those adults around him didn't let his behavior go and taught him to respect you being as the one who took care of him, he might have turned out differently. Look at Kara…"

Cora huffed, "That lying woman?"

Lena sighed, "At least she loves her adoptive parents more than anything, and she knew of her adoption from the get go."

Regina smiled, "Well just like someone I know who is boarding this plane right?"

Jess chuckles, "She got you there Miss Luthor!"

"Lionel is her real father though…" Lillian quips.

"Half adopted?" Agent Vasquez.

"Stop eavesdropping you two, focus on flying this plane." Lena said smiling, "By the way, how did Jess gets you to be on board with this? Isn't Director Danvers going to be sniffing where you are right now?"

The agent shrugged her shoulders, "First of Miss Luthor…"

"Just Lena please,"

"Lena, I have accrued a lot of vacation time and I filed for at least a three week long vacation, now none of them have any right to question where I am and what I do."

"I see,"

"Second, Director Danvers is not at DEO and is on a special mission, I think somewhere in Maine," here Regina's eyebrows raise,

"Where in Maine?" the ex-mayor asked

"I have no idea, classified supposed to be but well because of the nature of this vacation and who we are going to be seeing I'd tell you what I know; it is where Supergirl went to look for you Miss Luthor."

"In Maine?"

"I didn't know the details, but Supergirl asked Brainy to do a facial scanning, and as someone who the superfriends trust to keep their secret…"

"Oh I'm glad we don't have another Snow White in our midst!" Cora interrupted

Agent Vasquez raised one brow but continued, "Anyway, Supergirl did asked for a facial scan of you Miss Mills." She return her focus on the horizon, "No name for the town, Sups just gave us a series of Coordinates. And third, I can't say no to my pooky bear."

All the women from the seat suddenly looked at the two women at the pilot's area,

"Pooky bear really?" Lena said grinning at Jess. The assistant on the other hand glared at the agent,

"I'm dumping you when this is over!"

"But pooky…"

"Yes dumping you!"

So while the two were bickering while flying the plane, the four other women eyed each other.

"Do you know this DEO director?" Regina asked Lena.

"Kara's sister," she sighed, "And if you think Kara is the persistent reporter, her sister best her 10 to 1. If Alex sniffs something extraordinary, she's not stopping until she gets to the bottom of it."

"Well Storybrooke can go down in flames for all I care." Cora said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I care mother, I built the town." She frowned, "Besides, we are not even sure if the coordinates points to Storybrooke."

"If Kara asked for your facial scan, I doubt she was in any other town, besides, didn't you tell me no one knows about your town? Can't be seen and we are not just talking about cloaking." Lena said.

"Without mine or Rumple's magic, the barrier must be breaking down."

Lena frowned, "Didn't you say there were fairies there?"

"Hah useless creatures!" Cora huffed.

Regina smiled, "Mother had a long time beefed with the head of the fairies, but mother is right. Without fairy dust, they are as useless or much more useless than common peasants."

"Hey peasants piloting and co piloting the plane!" Jess interrupts.

"So there are no fairy dust here?" Lena asked, curious.

"In this realm in general? I don't know, its not like we go out to look for some, but in Storybrooke, there is a mine there with fairydust, but Rumple stole majority of it to create a death curse to make sure mother cannot come to this realm, but well… now there isn't enough dust to replicate the barrier, besides the barrier is of dark magic, if they use fairy dust I'm not sure if there's going to be a negative interaction,"

"I didn't realize I raised an idiot daughter, imbibing all that death curse to save the idiot savior and her loose lip mother… and of course pushed to act by her own son, does he even know you could have died taking all those curse in?!" Cora angrily narrates.

"The nerve of that boy! If Regina died then I wouldn't have found the perfect fit for Lena!"

"Mom!"

"And Lillian…" glare from the tall woman, "I mean mom, Lena and I are so fit together that if we pushed ourselves into romantic relationship it's like pushing myself to have romantic feelings for my sister."

Lena grinned and hugged Regina, "I'm still the younger sibling!"

"Does that mean Mrs. Luthor and Mrs. Mills are hitting Vegas soon?(1)"

Cora frowned, "What is Vegas?"

Lillian grinned, "I'll show you sometime… on our honeymoon perhaps." And she was met by a hard slap from the older woman's ever present fan. "Ouch Woman!"

"I don't know if my feeling suddenly sick is because of a. our impending descent, b. my roaring hormones, c. meeting the two blonde idiots, d. your mother's perverse joke or e. All of the above." Regina said holding her pregnant abdomen.

"E." Jess quips

"Who said anything about me joking?" Lillian said seriously.

"Don't I even get a say on this?" Cora said frowning,

"Oh you do of course, consent is actually quite sexy."

"Mom! Will you stop irking mother with your innuendo? Lets not make Regina sicker."

"Landing in 10 minutes," Agent Vasquez announced and to Jess she said, "Didn't tell me you got a very lively though perverse group of bosses."

"Story of my life,"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Lillian had a very successful lobotomy. I didn't even know she could do _innuendo._"

"I heard that agent!"

-0-

"She… she's here!" Kara said as she abruptly stood from lying on the hotel couch,

"She… who?" Emma said looking away from her laptop.

"Lena," she closed her eyes and focused, "six heartbeats… and I recognize Jess' and Vasquez?!" then she opens her eyes.

"What the fuck… you can do that?" Emma said awestruck.

"Huh… do what?"

"You can hear heartbeats?!" Kara nodded, "And like, does each heartbeats tells the name of their owner? 'cause Kara, there are like hundreds of heart in Regina's vault she wanted to return but can't because she has no idea whose heart they are!"

Kara frowned, "No Emma I can't do that, and hundreds of heart?!"

"Those her mother took before she even became queen." Emma looked at Kara alarmed, "She returned the hearts she took! She isn't the Evil Queen anymore, actually according to Granny, she sucks being Evil! Promise!"

Kara raised her arm in the air, "I'm not judging, that would be hypocritical of me, and I don't have magic so I can't make the hearts speak their names, I just have superhearing and I only know _theirs_ because I am familiar with them… plus, I memorized Lena's well as its my way of checking if she is in trouble or not."

Silence

"So what you're saying is their near…"

"No,"

"What? But you said…"

"They are here, like _here_." Kara said pointing to their hotel.

Emma's eyes widened, "Fuck!" she stood, "I need to change clothes! Fuck, why didn't you say earlier!"

"But I did…"

"Fuck!"

-0-

And so the quartet entered the hotel lobby, with their two tag along. Lena and Regina were walking front and center, beside Regina, to her right was Lillian, and beside Lena, to her left was Cora. Jess and Vasquez were on the far left, content on watching the power puff girls with Mojo. Vasquez snickers inside her head, imagining Lillian in Mojo Jojo's costume, and an imaginary Jess slapped her nape from it.

"Aren't we supposed to ask the concierge for their room…" Lena asked,

"No need," Cora said pressing Lena's hand in assurance. "They are coming."

"Coming?" Lillian asked with one raised brow.

"Lil er Mom, head out of the gutter please," then to her mother, Regina returned her focus, "How am I not privy to Emma's magic signature?"

"Unless you have fought with her magically I doubt you know what to look for, having a baby with her isn't going to work especially, if you made Hope one time big time." Cora grinned at her quip.

"I hate you mother,"

"I hate you too Regina," and mother and daughter smiled at each other.

"How touching," Lillian eyed her daughter who eyed her back with raised brows, "We should do that too…"

"Over my dead body mom,"

"Aw…"The tall woman dramatically put a fist on her chest

And just as they approached the elevator at the lobby, it opened and revealed two blondes, who after lifting their head looks stunned at the quartet's appearance.

You could have heard a pin dropped as the six women eyed each other. The sudden hostility spiked, and felt all over the floor (thanks to Cora and Lillian) and then there's that awkward/wanting/suspense/emotional meeting of eyes.

The people at the concierge stopped working and turned their focus on the women, the two clients via front desk stopped their query to do the same. A family of four sitting at the couch by the glass wall stopped bickering at each other to watch…

It's as if an impending wild west duel is about to commence.

To be broken by Jess.

"Ahrm," the small Asian assistant stepped in between, "We are interrupting business hour, and I suggest you all need to get a room."

Kara was the first one to be pulled from the staring. "Jess…"

"I still haven't forgiven you Miss Danvers!"

Lena looked at her assistant, "Jess,"

"Look Jess Lena didn't confess her feelings for me! Ask her," Kara eyed Lena who had her jaw dropped

"What?"

Jess eyes widened, "Ms. Luthor I think I might have an emergency at work, and Mikee(2) needs to get back to National City,"

"No I don't?"

"Yeah you do or there's sure is dumping that's gonna happen,"

"Oh I need to get back to Director Danvers for report!"

Lena frowned, "No one's getting out of this building!" she said and to Kara, "So?"

"We need to talk… like privately?" Lena raised one brow, "Please? I know I mess up, I lied to you over and over but I… I hope you'd give me the chance to tell you my side of the story," The brunette nodded her head, "Our room is empty right now…"

"The room where you cohabitate with the savior?" Cora interrupted.

"If by cohabitate you mean, share platonically yes, and hi, I am Kara Danvers, I do not believe we have met."

The older brunette grins, "Cora Mills, Lena's soon to be mother-in-law." Then she offered her hand for Kara to shake.

Lena's eyes widened at Cora and Kara's seemed to start getting glassy.

"Mother Cora!"

-0-

As soon as Cora disappears in purple smoke with Lena and Kara, the hotel manager lead Regina and Emma to his office for privacy. Well that is if they discount Lillian going with them.

Emma stopped before entering the office and turned to look at Lillian. "I know who you are, and I don't believe you are wanted in here."

Lillian smirk at Emma then look at Regina, "I see how your mother was correct Regina dear, this savior woman is as crass as an alien from Maaldoria." Then she eyed the blonde, "If you think I'll let you bully your way back to Regina after your betrayal? Think again,"

"What…"

"If Cora cannot get your heart to crush it, then I am not Cora. I was able to do to Supergirl more than anyone can, and I am not afraid to return to that killing spree of it means you don't take Regina and Hope away and to that godforsaken town."

"I am not taking Regina against her will."

"And I'm here to make sure of that, so I better see your hands at all times or I'm using my deceased son's transmat portal watch and you'll never see Regina again,"

Emma raised her hands in the air, "Happy?"

"No,"

"Li…I mean mom," Regina almost sound whiny,

Emma's eyes widened at the information passingly given, "Mom… what?"

Regina sighed, "So Emma, I gave you and the town what you all wanted, I left and now you have the sole custody of Henry, why are you here?"

The blonde frowned, "You… you're really pregnant…"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "No Regina is not, watermelons here are just so delicious she decided to swallow a whole fruit."

Emma could swear, Regina almost laughed. _What the hell is happening here?_

**TBC**

This chap is somehow shorter than the others, but I have to cut it here since the next update would be Emma/Regina and Lena/Kara.

I wanted to include the emotional confrontation of Lena and Kara at the fortress but I thought, nah… I don't wanna be sued that bad, hahaha.

1 – Shadowcub needs to be thanked for the idea. Hahaha.

2 – I have no idea what agent Vasquez first name was. Not sure if Susan is fanon or canon so I just made my own, Mikee (short for Mikaela)

Somewhere in Maine, as the alien tech do it's job to amplify Dreamer's power, the barrier that hides the town of Storybrooke started breaking down.

A grin is plastered on Director Alex Danvers' face while Brainy got this maniacal expression on his face while his girlfriend has this serious expression as the tech drains her power.

And as soon as a booming sound erupts, a great shimmer appears before the whole town appeared before their eyes.

Alex: What the fucking fuck…

Brainy: That translate to Alex being happy. (He said to dreamer who was bent over, panting) You okay?

Nia: When I recover I'll kick your ass.

And when they all looked ahead, the three raised their hands in the air.

For they are suddenly surrounded by people with bows and arrows, stakes, pikes, forks… there is a guy doctor with a large electrical machine behind him and an electrode in his hands, and is that a humongous wolf or dog? And a grandma complete with crossbow?

The horde is lead by a petite woman with black pixie cut hairdo, and behind her are a gorgeous man and an Asian woman with swords.

Alex: Ah, I don't believe swords are legal in Maine?

Snow: Nobody moves or I'll have these arrows embedded in you, now Charming…

Nia: Charming? Really?

Brainy: Is that some reference to this kids book about this petty little princess who thinks she is the most beautiful girl in the world

Snow: Hey I am not petty!

Alex and Nia: Oh

Snow: Now Charming, Mulan, put them in handcuffs and bring them to the cell.

Brainy: Cell… not dungeon?

Ruby: (transform into human) Well the Evil Queen's dungeon had been locked a while now and she isn't here so…

Alex: Did she just… are you fucking aliens?!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk it out.

I've thought of how I'm going to write the sequel to my angsty one shot (The Decision that Destroys), but while thinking of it, I started crying, so I chose to write something light and funny, so updates for you Cora/Lillian fans… errr… SQxSC lovers!

I am a cry baby and a sympathy crier so sue me! (Its why I don't write angst!)

**The Unforgiven**

As soon as the purple cloud dissipates, Kara who still had teary eyes started swaying, and would have fallen if not for Lena steadying her via her elbow. Then teary eyes change and livid brown met angry blues.

Lena thinks one of the two would end up badly burned if none from them stand down, so while watching Kara and mother Cora eyed each other, she instinctively hold her breath – for a few minutes at least in reality but she really thinks she held it for eternity – and finally she lets go of her breath when Cora raised her hand.

For a while she thought mother stood down, but then Kara was suddenly engulfed in purple smoke, and when it disappears, Kara's right wrist is encased in a stylish leather cuff.

"What is this!" Kara is now angrier and her eyes started glowing red, you'd think a normal human would have cowered from the looks of it, but mother Cora just raised both hands and produced two large balls of fire.

"Stop you two!" Lena screamed and hurriedly stood in between the two, causing both women to drop their overheated weapons. "Mother! What did you do? We agreed we will just talk!"

Cora smirked, "Oh I know, and I agreed, it's just a precaution."

"What precaution? I'm not the evil one here! Emma warned me about you, if I didn't know better, Emma was right you abducted Regina and took Lena with you, what? Did you use magic to mind control them?!"

Lena frowned and faced Kara with her arms crossed over her chest, "Kara! Or should I start calling you Supergirl from now on? That was uncalled for!"

Kara's eyes widened,

"Is this her usual? Does she talks too much? Well… birds of the same feathers fucks together I guess."

Lena's eyes widened as she puts a fist on her chest in mock shock, "mother Cora… you did not just…"

Cora huffed, "You are not telling Regina,"

"And she told me you hate it when she curses, saying curses that are not born from magic are classless and only for peasants!"

"Excuse me, Lena… what is-" Kara's entire sentence was cut off when Cora waved her hand again and Kara suddenly lost her voice, though she keeps on talking.

"Mother!"

"She talks too much," she faced Kara who was now angry once again, but instead of her laser eyes activating, she just stomped her foot and crossed her arms, causing the floor to crack. "Well, she is strong." Cora said nodding, "That bracelet I re-enchant so it would serve as a truth serum of sort."

"A what?" Lena asked, and Kara mirrored Lena's facial expression when she did asked.

"It is enchanted to compel this woman no matter her magic, to tell the truth only." At Cora's explanation, Lena's brows raised.

"You happen to have one on you at the right time huh?"

Cora smiled and tenderly patted Lena's cheek, "I had this enchanted before to trap Regina, but after I got my heart back, I can't ever use this on my daughter anymore, so now I enchanted it to help you."

"Mother…"

"Lillian and I planned this, we knew once we tell you, you'd ask for this: meeting them. Well your mom made something special for Emma anyway and I can't wait to know how it goes."

Lena bit her lower lip and hurriedly hug the older woman, "Would you please please give Kara her voice back now? I wanted to hear what her reason for lying now, I am ready."

"Are you sure?" Lena nodded

Cora sighed and waved her hand, then Kara started coughing, and soon, as the coughing fit subsides she talks,

"Thank you,"

"Thank Lena, I would be contented to watch you do sign language."

"Mother," Lena chastises which caused the older woman to huff. Then nothing is said for a while, to Kara Cora said, "So I thought you want to talk to my daughter Lena, talk!"

Kara sighed, "I am actually hoping Lena and I could talk privately," Kara said face blushing

"There's no one here," Cora replied which caused Lena to bow her head to hide her snicker. Kara then pointed at Cora, "What about me?"

Then the blonde raised her right hand, "You already made sure I tell Lena only the truth,"

"Yes, but it wouldn't stop you from abducting Lena and fly her somewhere, though I can absolutely find wherever you take her, but still…"

"I'm not going to take Lena against her will!" the blonde sounds indignant.

"Oh now that I implied it against you, you act all indignant, but you and that Emma had already thought of the worst of me? Because I'm evil once, I'll be what? Evil forever? Storybrooke had rubbed off on you well."

Kara looked chastised as she bit her lip and looked down.

"Mother," Lena had to do something if she wanted to talk to Kara and finally go back to living her life. "Kara might have lied, but she will never took me if I don't ask her to."

Cora raised one brow, "That sounds carnal,"

Both Kara and Lena coughed out loud.

"That's not what I meant! I mean abduct not that kind of take… for God's sake mother Cora! Is mom getting to you?"

Cora looked around and found a large mirror at the back of the large couch then looked at Lena, "Maybe your mom is breaking my walls,"

"Oh God stop that, Regina and I had had enough already,"

"What can I say, your mom is convincing." Then for the fourth time Cora waved her hand and disappear, but Kara, with her super speed saw the mirror glow purple.

Blonde looked at brunette, then Kara scratched her nape, "That happens,"

"Indeed,"

"So… ahhh, could she actually magic herself inside a mirror?"

"No idea, she haven't done it yet for the past months, but maybe she could. Regina had a genie trapped inside a mirror accidentally."

"Oh,"

"So what was Jess talking about… about me telling you about my feelings?" Lena's face burns,

"Oh about that…"

-0-

[Meanwhile in an office…]

"You know?" Regina asked frowning, the almost laugh dropped replaced by a well placed mask,

Instead of answering Emma looked at Lillian who stood and placed a large silver brief case on top of the table, in between the two.

"What… you brought that with you?" Regina asked eyes wide.

"Yes, for insurance."

Emma as usual looks skeptic, "Insurance for what? I have my hands all visible to you! What else do you want?!"

"I don't trust righteous heroes like you, so forgive me if I keep all my bases covered." Then Lillian opened the case and the alien she stole from DEO is revealed.

Emma jumped back with a squeal, "What the fuck is that!" at Emma's reaction, Regina grinned.

"Mom,"

Lillian looked at Regina innocently, "How did I not notice you bringing the case with us?"

"Cloaking device," she said pointing to a glowing silver ring attached on the front of the case.

"Okay, that would have been a nice touch except Emma cannot lie actually. She's got the power to know when someone lies but she can't lie to save herself."

"She's like a human lie detector?" Regina and Emma nodded, "But she can't lie, really?" both women nodded again, Emma more enthusiastic than Regina.

"So you see," Emma said far away from them and erratically pointing a finger to the large eyed alien, "there really is no need for that…thi…thing!"

"You're hurting his feelings Emma Swan, he has a name, and his name is Neal."

"How fucking coincidence,"

"She have a dirty mouth." Lillian said frowning

"One of her powers I guess," Regina said still merrily eyeing the nervous blonde.

"But well, too bad Neal isn't here to extract any truth, since being with me, he had been evolved."

"Kara warns me about your megalomaniac ideology!"

"Good thing I happen to decide to put that into good use now a days,"

Emma's on the verge of panic, "What does it do now then?"

"Oh just simple, every time you try to touch Regina, you'd get electrocuted… incrementally." She grinned evilly, "therefore, the more you touch Regina, the greater the electrocution feels."

"You're not going to get that on me! Get it away!" But Lillian stood with the alien on her hand, "It's fucking looking at me! Why is it looking at me?!"

"Don't be a baby!" Lillian said irate,

"Lillian… I mean mom, please…"

"It's not going to kill her dear," Lillian said reassuringly at Regina then lovingly patted Regina's cheek.

"What the fuck is happening here? How are you so… so…" To Lillian she said, "You're supposed to be evil!"

"Oh I haven't been evil since season 2. Goal oriented yes but evil?" she glared at Emma, "But I might just get into it unless you put Neal on you."

"That just sounds so dirty and I'm not going that road ever again! Why do you even chose Neal of all names?!"

"Do you want to talk to Regina alone or not?"

"Emma I don't have all the time and I'm beginning to cramp, so please man up and just put it on so we can talk and be done with this."

"Regina you might forget I'm a woman!"

"So woman up! I want to go back to our getaway house, and I'm sure you have a family to get back to."

"I'm not leaving you,"

"Just wear it Emma,"

Emma looked at Lillian as if she's ready to eat the tall woman while the supposed evil mom grins at her. So grudgingly she offered her right arm, "He do goes to the arm right cause if he goes anywhere else in my anatomy I'm going to scream murder!"

"Arm is just perfect," it attached to the blonde, then both Regina and Lillian rushed towards Emma who paled then collapsed.

"Oh my…" Lillian raised one brow

"Do you really have to do this mom?"

"I thought a shock or two would get her to faint, not as Neal attaches to her. I thought she's the savior?"

"Mom!"

Lillian looked at the alien, "Oh he is indeed eyeing Emma." Here Regina just rolled her eyes as she waves her hand to magic Emma to the couch. "I'll leave you with her then." And Lillian exited with head held high. Then she looked down at her phone which she opened to reveal Regina sitting at the foot of the couch sighing, "Good thing I can lie very well then."

-0-

"So…"

Kara bit her lower lip and started pacing in front of the couch where Lena is now sitting. Then she stopped. "Cat told me you sold CatCo back, and that you left so hurried your office and penthouse to see of it was true,"

"How did that correlate to me telling you about my feelings?" Lena looks uncomfortable suddenly.

"I… God Lena," the Kryptonian sighed and sat on the floor, "I… I was confused and hurt you just up and leave, and for all that time I thought you knew…"

"I did…"

"No, not about my being Supergirl but me well…"

"You?"

She closes her eyes, "Ithoughtyouknewthatiaminlovewithyouthat'swhyyouleftme!"

Lena was looking at Kara like a fish caught at it's mouth. "In a normal human, I might be able to decipher that, but I don't think I was able to catch anything after I."

Kara stood with slumped shoulders, "I thought you knew I'm in love with you, that's why you left."

Lena wanted to slap the woman in front of her if it doesn't break her hands in pieces. "That's the most stupid things you'll ever think about me."

"I realized 'that' after Jess slammed the door shut at my face twice and accused me of laughing at your face when you told me you are in love with me…"

"Fuck…"

"Please don't fire Jess she means well!"

"I can't fire her now that she knew so many things in and out of LCorp." She sighed

"Lena…"

"He fell when you and him were fighting," Lena said after she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I tried to save him, I beg him to take my hand but…"

"…he used his transmat portal to bring himself to this cottage we usually meet when we were young. I knew of it, and I knew he would not go toe to toe with you without a back up plan,"

"Lena what are you talking about?"

"I knew he would be there so I went there, and when he appeared I was there ready… I pulled my gun and shot him on the chest."

Kara stepped close to Lena and held the other woman's shoulders, "No, I killed Lex Lena, I saw him fall."

"Yes you did, but he didn't die, he is always one step ahead of you and Superman, he'd been studying your kind for years he isn't dumb to just fall to his death so I have to kill him…"

"Lena,"

"Because I know in my heart that you won't be safe with him alive."

"—"

"Then before he took his last breath, he told me a truth only he dared utter…"

"…that I am Supergirl,"

"Complete with videos of you," Lena bit her lip as she tried hard to stop crying, "I was worried all the time danger finds me; I have to save Kara, I have to keep Kara away from me, I have to shelter Kara from my dark world, Kara Kara Kara… I was… am an idiot. I'm trying to save someone who is almost immortal." Teary green eyes met wet blues, "I'm supposed to be a genius, but what does that says about me?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Haven't I proven enough to you and your people to warrant that level of honesty?"

"Of course you do! You showed us every day Lena."

"Does Nia know?" Kara bit her lip and nodded, "Kelly?" another nod, "How long have you been friends with them?"

"Lena… it's not that!"

"If not then is it because I'm a Luthor? And all those 'you are not your family' spiel are nothing but lies too?"

"No! Oh Rao no, never…"

"Then why am I not enough?"

"You are more than enough, I am the one lacking! Throughout these days, looking for you I finally figured out why I didn't tell you sooner." Lena did not reply, instead she just looked at Kara, patiently waiting. "The first time we met, I was cautious,"

"I'd think you're an idiot if you just jump on knowing I am a Luthor, I would have thought you a user if you weren't, that's understandable."

"But then I keep on seeing you, I mean more of you, the you that no one else sees, beyond LCorp, beyond Luthor," Kara puts down her hands and started pacing again, "… then your mom abducted me, and she told me you'll hate me if I tell you and I believed her, I'm a coward who actually fallen for you."

"Three years…"

Kara nodded, "I went with the idea of Monel because I don't have to lie to him, I hated myself for lying to you about my truth, I am ugly that way, so I have to stop loving you, I cannot be in love with you so I have to lie, because if I'm lying then I cannot love you."

"But you made me love you,"

"I thought you'd never love me as well since I am lying to you, and I've been giving hacks for excuses… I really thought you'd know I was lying big time,"

"So why here? I did find out, if you don't want me to love you, then you could have just let me go."

Kara bowed, "That's the problem, the more I don't want to love you the more you surprise me. The more I want you to hate me, you've proven me wrong, I called you a Luthor in its negative meaning, I've accused you of things everyone else accuses you of, and still you save me, you showed me in your own way that you love me."

"Irony isn't it?"

"So tell me Lena, how am I gonna stop being in love with you? So I want to make this right, I was ready to tell you, but I don't know if I can live with you hating me, I'm in too deep to lose you so I stalled… then I lost you still."

"Because you are an idiot."

"I know,"

Silence

"I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, forgiveness I believe is earned, and I haven't earned yours. Not because I'm a superhero and supposed to be on the good side means when I say sorry, you have to accept. I will work for your forgiveness,"

"Kara,"

"I will never push you to forgive me until you are ready."

"You are making it hard for me to remain angry with you," she smiled for the first time. A smile directed at the blonde, "…but you're right, I still am hurt, I need time. "

"And I'll give you all the time," she looked down and eyed the bracelet "I…"

"What,"

"Regina is Cora's daughter?" Lena nodded in reply, "She's lucky,"

"Well she is having a baby, we named her Hope, so she is indeed."

Kara smiled, "Congratulations to you is in order I guess?"

Lena raised one brow, "Congrats to me?" she laughed, "Okay, I will tell Regina you congratulated her, I don't know how it has anything to do with me, but I'm sure Regina will be happy with that."

"Of course it has everything to do with you, aren't you married with her?"

Lena almost coughed her lung out at Kara's question. "Where the hell did you get that idea?!"

Kara frowned, "But you call Cora mother, and she said you are her daughter, and that she is your mother in law…"

"Probably monster in law… but no. I thought you get that she was being her obnoxious self earlier and trying to rattle you?"

"Okay but why call her mother…"

"And Regina calls Lillian mom, those two women have been scheming since they met, and when they are not trying to out evil each other, they are trying to get me and Regina together."

"You're not?"

Lena shook her head, "Regina is like the older sister I always wanted to have, and the refined daughter mom wanted. And I'm the ambitious daughter Cora dreamed of I think."

"So…"

"Regina and I… have our hearts promised to others."

"You're not Hope's other parent?"

"Me? The last time I check I don't have the anatomy to get Regina pregnant, nor do I have magic to produce a true love baby."

"Wait… are you saying…"

"What?"

"You mean Hope is Emma's?"

"We are all very sure,"

"Oh…"

"Indeed,"

"I guess we both messed up our chances,"

Lena smiled, "We don't know that yet," here the blonde nodded, "I'm not ready to come back to National City."

"I understand,"

"If Emma tries to force Regina back to Storybrooke, we won't allow it, you two will fight us for it to happen."

Kara nodded, "I'm sure Emma will not take Regina by force, but, I think their town needs her,"

"We know, but that town is toxic for Regina and with her pregnant, we don't want her to lose Hope to stress, or to Emma's righteous parents."

"I promise, no one's getting Hope from her,"

"I agree, and to ensure that I'm going to ask Regina if she's okay moving to National City with us, raise Hope there, I'll be a great aunt."

Kara laughed, "of course you are going to be the best, and the best spoiler too!"

"Don't push it Danvers."

"That's so Alex," Kara smiled, "But their town…"

"Mom and I have made a blue print on replicating their magic barrier,"

"You can now make magic?"

"They call it magic, we Luthors call it science."

They both smiled, "If you need my help…"

"Being the Kryptonian genius that you are, we might."

Silence

"I'm sorry about Lex… and…"

"The world is not safe with him alive." Lena sighed, "Mom was angry…"

"Of course she was, he's her golden boy…"

"Oh not because of that, she was angry I got to him first. Mom tried to kill him before, at the white house when he invited as over?"

"What?"

"He tried to kill mom in prison, mom doesn't like being threatened specially by the man she loved and raised."

Kara smiled, "She is petty that way,"

"Indeed."

"Cat actually send me on a mission to bring you back to National City."

"I told you…"

"I know what you told me, and I respect that. It just means, I haven't finished my assignment, and Ms. Grant told me in no uncertain terms, I'm to take you back to NC. Well… I think she didn't really said it that way but it was the gist…"

"She just want an exclusive,"

Kara laughed, "Well that's Cat,"

Another bout of silence, "Thank you Kara,"

"What for? I should be thanking you for giving me another chance."

"For finally telling me the truth,"

"But you already knew…"

"The truth of you being in love with me, it just…" Lena looked into Kara's eyes, "…maybe with that knowledge, it would be easier to forgive you and trust you once again."

Kara's face beamed, "I don't mind waiting forever if I get to have it both again,"

Lena nod, "…and then some,"

"And then some."

TBC

The next update is part two of this meaning, Emma and Regina's talk and then some.

Hahaha.

I didn't mean to write an angst filled scene, it just felt right I guess?


	14. Chapter 14

**The Unforgiven**

As soon as the tall brunette left the office, Regina sat on the couch at the foot of Emma who was unconscious, but the ex-mayor knows she'll be waking soon, as Emma's fingers started twitching. A few minutes later, the blonde groaned and slowly her eyes opened.

"I had the weirdest dream…"

"… of you getting electrocuted by an octopus like bracelet?" Regina finishes for her.

Emma frowned, "That wasn't a dream yeah?" Instead of answering, Regina eyed the alien on Emma's right arm and Emma followed the action causing her to widen her eyes again,

"If you faint again I'm leaving, I don't have time for your dramatics." Regina move to stand but Emma tried to reach out for her but stop

"I don't like it,"

"We don't like a lot of things, I don't like to be away from my town, from what I thought was my family, but we are given this lot in life and we roll with it to live."

"Regina…"

"You're here to talk, I came because we both know I'm not going to get rid of you until we talk, so let us talk."

Silence which made Regina sigh, "Well it seems I wasted my time…"

"I'm sorry!" Emma started and began moving to sit on the couch beside Regina, but the older woman stood and move to sit on the chair in front of the office table,

"I'm not sure what you are sorry for,"

"Everything," which earned Emma a raised brow, "For not believing you, for everything that happened to you…"

"For getting me pregnant too?"

Emma frowned and then realized what she's told, "I… that… mine…"

"Though I do not speak idiot, I am inclined to correct you. I got pregnant by my true love's magic, but this baby isn't yours."

"What? But I am your true love…"

"And some true love you are!" Regina said suddenly emotional, "What kind of true love believes a memory of a dog over her supposed true love?"

"So…"

"What kind of true love believes everyone else but their true love?"

"I'm sorry! That's why I am here!"

"and what? You Expect me to accept it just like that and pretend all those betrayals never happened?!"

"What else can I do?!"

"leave me alone Ms. Swan, go back to your town, to your parents, to your son!"

"I won't do that… how about the baby, I am its other parent too,"

"So you come here again to take her like you took Henry?!" Regina snarl, "Over my dead body Swan!"

"No! I… I'm not taking the baby from you…"

"Bohoo, that's what you said about Henry too, but look what happened?"

"Regina… I made a mistake, I told you I trust you, that I believe you and I betrayed you, and I want to make up for it."

"Lena Luthor, Lillian Luthor, and my mother, all deemed evil like me made it up big time. They accepted me evil and magic and all, a package, no doubting… just being there to let me know they care, they trust and love me. How do you think you can measure up to that huh?"

Emma stood and paced, "I… I could do that too,"

"Really? If Henry accuses me of killing everyone in Storybrooke, Lena would hide me and hire every lawyer in the world to clear my name, what would you have done?"

"Henry wouldn't do that…"

"He already did, I am the Evil Queen, he believed I killed Archie right? What other atrocities has he pinned on me already without knowing the truth Ms. Swan?"

"He is a kid!"

"I was four when my mother started torturing me, she would lash with her magic, she would put me in a dark dungeon with no food for days when I did not do her bidding, until before I saved your sniveling mother, I endure every pain physically and emotionally, but I keep hoping for my mother's love, for my mother's attention, I never in my life called my mother by her name! Even in pain, I wanted my mother, and I was a kid too."

"Regina…"

"What kind of a son would push me away to find the woman who had left him for adoption? What kind of a son would be so callous as not to even ask how am I after inhaling a death curse to save you and your mother by his prompting? I'm not even desired to come to your party until you what? Feel terrible and invited me to alleviate guilt just like now…"

"I should have corrected Henry,"

"But you didn't, even your parents who are supposed to be paragons of good let him disrespect me left and right in front of everyone, and all of you rejoiced about it." Emma didn't reply she just bowed down her head.

"I am selfish,"

"Something we can agreed on then," Regina closed her eyes as. Wave of nausea hits her.

"I want to be there to help you in your pregnancy,"

"I have all the help I need,"

"I know… Regina, I messed up big time."

"You did, and if you're here to beg me to come back to Storybrooke, then you're out of luck, I am not incline to come back. I accepted Lena's offer to be her CFO. It's high time I think of myself and the baby, with people who aren't going to turn their back on me when some crime happens that is coincidentally too close to me."

"We need you,"

Regina snickers, "Now they let you go off to find me and drag me back to little town because _you all_ need me, because the barrier is breaking or should I say had broken down by now?"

"They don't know what to do,"

"I'm sure the all knowing Snow White and the Blue gnat knows what to do."

"They don't and I already told Snow her as a mayor is shit."

Regina shrugs, "She'll learn, I didn't know what to do when I first come here. Besides, it will be easier for her since there's no more dark one interjecting with her rule unlike me. And by the way, you all should thank my mother for that, taking the Dark One problem off of you, plus I'm sure the wolf would rejoice, she now has an opportunity to woe the bookworm without threat from Gold."

"I need you,"

"Since when Ms. Swan? Since you learned I am pregnant and that your magic is part of it? Because you have someone to steal from me again?"

"I'm not stealing away the baby!"

"Then leave me alone."

"I don't want to, I was so glad I found the parents I longed for when I was a kid, was glad I had another chance with the kid I gave away, I forgotten what I was really looking for… a home, it's what I lost when you left, when I betrayed you, and I don't want to be without home anymore Regina. Those few weeks we had together… it was the closest thing to a home for me, and I wrecked it because I was trying so hard to be their daughter and to be Henry's mom, I believed them over my own judgement."

"I am not going back, I made peace with it. You need to get back to your son,"

"Our son and…"

"Your son," Regina stood again, "I am not Henry's mother, Snow was right. He never treated me one for the last three years, after finding out he was adopted. While other orphans rejoice being part of a family, I guess I got the one who would never find contentment in me. To Henry I am never enough to be his mother."

"Of course not, when we… when I tell him what he did wrong, when I tell him how he hurts you, he will know, he wants you…"

"I am cutting my loses Ms. Swan, I guess Henry doesn't deserve an evil queen like me as a mother, and I do not deserve to be treated like a pariah by the boy I raised by myself for ten years." Then she looked at the blonde, "You on the other hand? He worships you like the hero you are, it doesn't matter that you gave him up, it probably doesn't even matter that his father put you in prison, all that matters is that you all are not evil like me."

"You're not evil,"

"Contrary to what you shouted to the world before I left isn't it,"

"I am an idiot,"

"admitting what I know isn't going to change my mind."

"And I'm stubborn,"

Regina sighed, "I know, I don't care what you do Ms. Swan, but this I ask, I don't want to talk about Henry. I don't want to see him and don't ever feel like you have a say on how I take care of Hope." She said patting her pregnant belly.

"Hope?"

"Lena and I named her," then she turned to leave and stopped when a hand reach out for her, but then it was removed slowly, "Oh and by the way, if you're not in Storybrooke by next week, Henry's dissolution of adoption will be delivered there by that time, I guess you should warn your parents, its one of those things I'm sure they would love to celebrate with a party, 'The Liberation of Henry'."

"He will be devastated," no answer, the brunette just walked away in silence, the only sound Emma heard was her heels clacking on the marbled floor.

-0-

Kara found Emma sitting on their couch, eyes red rimmed and she was nursing a bottle of a local brand beer.

She walked the four women to where their taxi was waiting, to take them to a private hangar, she felt lighter now that she and Lena had talked and that she resolved into working for Lena's forgiveness. Lena looks a little lighter too. But Regina was stiff, and from the looks of Emma their talk didn't go well.

"I could buy more from the convenience store beside us, that beer cost a lot." Kara started.

"She hates Henry, she hates me…"

Kara smiled and sat beside Emma, "Hate is such a strong word."

"But…"

"She is still hurt, its not as if you just lied about your identity to her you know? You knock her up then you betrayed her, it's a deeper wound," Emma nodded, "and you can't expect her to just forgive you after saying sorry,"

"I get why me, but Henry?"

"…is the biggest hurt of all. She loved that boy, from your stories, and Henry did grow up good and its not because of you, it's not your gene that made him that, it's Regina's care, and to be thrown away like a used rag? That hurts more than your betrayal."

"I should have never let Henry do that to Regina. Now it's too late,"

"Better late than never right? Besides, are you just going to give up?" Emma shook her head.

"Regina is my home… she's what I was looking for for a long time,"

"House like home can be wrecked, but you can rebuild it, slowly but surely right?"

The blonde nodded, "I need to be in Storybrooke, Regina signed Henry's dissolution of adoption, if I don't sign it, Henry will go to the system and I don't want that for him."

"So that's it?"

Emma sniffed and frowned, "Of course not!" she tips the bottle up and drink the remaining beer, "You are taking me to Storybrooke, I sign the papers and I will have to talk with Henry, he should know why Regina did it."

"Yeah,"

"It's all our fault…"

"Henry is not blameless, I was there and he really acts like he owns the town, he should tone down."

"He should do more than tone down." Emma bit her lip, "I wanted Regina, I need to be with her, it hurts to know we are separate, but what if she doesn't get over her hurt over Henry?"

"I don't know Regina, but if what Lena said is true that they are more than alike, she and I mean Regina will be able to forgive Henry."

Emma looked at Kara, "of course you would say that,"

"And hey, what do you mean I'm flying you Storybrooke? I'm not leaving Lena alone again, I promise her that!"

Emma waved her hand, "Tell Lena, besides after talking to Henry, I'm going to get back here… or wherever Regina plans to stay, I am going to make up for all that I did to her, and I wanted to be given a chance to be in Hope's life… imagine Kara, I have a daughter with Regina, our true love did that!"

"You're true love and sex you mean?"

"Fuck off Supergirl!"

"What about Henry?"

"Good thing he has school."

"Yeah, he is going to grow up with Snow White and Prince Charming, I wonder what he would become?"

"Hey! I'm not pawning him off to my parents, Regina just need time…"

"And time you're giving her,"

"Exactly,"

"I guess that's a good start Emma."

"I need to do right by Regina this time."

"We're two blondes who are supposedly the 'heroes' who messed up big time."

"Well I am an idiot, what's your excuse?"

Kara smiled, "Two birds of the same feather flocks together?"

Emma slapped Kara's shoulder hard and wince, "Fucking idiot!"

"Told you," then she finally noticed Emma's right arm "Hey that is the alien Lillian stole from DEO!"

"Hey don't you dare take it, I'm getting attached to it!"

-0-

"Are you okay?"

"I'm emotional," Regina eyed Lena, "Did your mother removed the alien on Emma?"

"I didn't saw her bringing the briefcase,"

"It has a cloaking device."

"Oh I don't know," Lena frowned, "Why did she put it on Emma? Didn't you tell me Emma can't lie?"

"Apparently, mom evolved Neal,"

"Neal?"

"The alien,"

"Oh… evolve how?"

"It's supposed to shock Emma when she try to touch me."

"Ouch… mom made the alien have Livewire's power? How did she even get a hold of it, Livewire died in space saving Supergirl!"

"Who the hell is Livewire?"

"Oh another one of those misunderstood villains."

"Come to think of it, Emma grabbed me before I left, I didn't notice her flinching."

"Should she?"

"I don't know, but enough of Emma, how's your talk with Kara? You're smiling, must have gone better than my talk with the idiot."

Lena laughed, "It went well, not all is forgiven and Kara is okay with it, she doesn't want an easy way out, want to work out for it."

Regina sighed, "How I wish Emma offered the same you know? She just keep going on how they need me, how she needs me how Henry will be devastated…"

"You said so yourself, she is from a long line of idiots." Here Regina laughs, "She'll get it somehow Regina."

"When crows turns white maybe…" Then Regina frowns, "So what did mother dish out for Kara?

"Oh those two? I have to get inbetween two large orbs of fire and Kara's laser vision, then it wasn't enough, Mother took Kara's voice after putting an enchanted bracelet on her which will compel her to tell the truth."

"Oh how I'd love to see how that goes for your Kara!"

"She is not _my _Kara!"

"Whatever… mother probably did it in the middle of a rant!"

"She did!"

"Oh she used to do that with Rumpelstiltskin, but well Rumpel always gets his voice back. Only now I realized why no matter how my mother hurts him with magic he never retaliates,"

"hm why?"

"I'm not saying, I'm pregnant and the idea of him and her is too gory in my head."

"What?"

"My mother has a type… the evil kind…"

"Oh no wonder she is falling for my mom…Regina?" Lena stop as she saw the pregnant woman hurried to the bathroom and heard loud vomiting sound, "… are you alright honey?!"

"Fuck you Luthor!"

-0-

[Somewhere in Maine]

Alex is pacing inside the small cell where she, dreamer and Brainy were put by the town's people. Brainy is standing holding on to the bars while Dreamer is sitting on the cot with a scowl.

"You do realize Alex that if I didn't get back to CatCo in two days, Ms. Grant is going to be so pissed and I might lose my job?"

Alex stopped and faced the young woman, "That is if we are still alive by the end of the day, I got a feeling these people are the kind who 'burn you now explain later' thing," Alex sighed, "In front of the whole town in the central plaza!"

Brainy turned his head, "You might be right on that one."

"I haven't even told Kelly I want her to get pregnant with my baby!"

Brainy raised one brow, "If my calculation is right unless you become a man you'd…" and Dreamer's shoes hit him square at the nape, "Hey,"

"Well loves since this town is truly ran by the savior, there is no burning anymore," the three turned to the accented English they heard from the man on the cell beside them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Alex asked and stepped closer, "And what the fuck is that smell?!"

"Aye love, the name is Captain Killian Jones, debonaire, man of the hour… also known as Captain Hook." He said brandishing his hooked hand, and Alex jumped away,

"That is as illegal as a sword in Maine! And what fucking debonaire are you talking about! You need a shower, doesn't your kind take a shower? You smell worst than a parasite and that's something!"

Dreamer looked at Alex, "That's what you're getting in that? He said he is Captain Hook… as in Peter Pan's Captain Hook?"

Brainy shook his head, "He does smell vile. And we face aliens everyday, I am a Coluan so how is a Captain Hook unbelievable… he does have a Hook."

"Okay enough bantering!" their rant was interrupted by Prince Charming. "We made a decision, we are not letting you go," he said then look at Hook, "This doesn't concern you Hook," then to the three, "You are to remain here until the Queen returned,"

"Queen?" Alex asked

"Queen Regina, in our land she is known as The Evil Queen,"

"What the fuck?"

"Regina Mills? The one Kara is asking for facial recognition scan?"

The prince eyes widened, "You know her? We need her, she's the only one who can build the barrier back…"

"You… Kara is looking for the evil queen and you didn't tell me?"

"I did you said you don't care…"

"You said she was looking for Lena!"

"They are together?"

"Agent Dox!"

"I promise Kara not to tell you, plus it was weeks ago, they might have found them already!"

"So Emma found Regina?" Charming asked.

"My calculation is they did already. But why would you, Heroes wants the Evil Queen to return? Because from the sound of this Emma, Kara's friend, she wanted this Regina as in… sapphically."

Alex and Dreamer winced, "So where is Kara Brainy?"

"Can't tell, but we should contact Kara soon, because if we don't show up at DEO by tomorrow, and now that their town has no barrier and too exposed, the DEO is storming this town and burn everything down,"

"What?"

"So Danvers Protocol."

"Who gave authorization?"

"Agent Lane, as the one in charge of DEO upon your leave, she told me to put it up."

"Brainy…"

"Well they can't see reason, and you are the Director of one of the most powerful covert government operation, they are not sitting this down."

"Fuck,"

"Indeed,"

Charming's skin is paling by the second he hears the three, if they don't do something they will all die, "I can call Emma now?"

"Finally you say something of use mate!"

"I hate that guy," Alex said wincing

"Smells like rotting fish, that's new to me." Brainy said shaking his head.

Charming could he seen fumbling with his phone trying to call his daughter.

**TBC**

[Two days before the meet up]

Cora: (steps close to the taller woman who was sitting on the table in her room which houses so many things from screws to large syringes) What do you have there?

Lillian: (focused on massaging one of the alien's tentacles, her brows furrowed and a black rimmed eyeglass adorns her face) Well since we both agreed to tell our daughters about the whereabouts of the blonde women in their lives, we both know they will want to meet with them, so I made something for that Emma Swan.

Cora: you are parting with Neal for the savior? I didn't see that coming.

Lillian: Neal will be my eyes and ears. So I'll know what that Emma is doing all the time.

Cora: If she remains standing.

Lillian: what?

Cora: I will wager the Savior would faint just by the look of Neal.

Lillian: but she is the Savior?

Cora: some savior, (places a black bracelet on the table)

Lillian: what's that?

Cora: gift for Kara. Way better than truth serum.

Lillian: ahhh

Cora: I'm not just letting them back in our daughter's lives without a fight.

Lillian: (grins evilly) I a jotted down ways to make their lives a living hell.

Cora: perfect… we should compare notes.

Lillian: (took out a notebook and handed it to Cora) Here.

Cora: Now?

Lillian: the faster we help our daughters, the faster I can take you to Vegas.

Cora: what Vegas?

-0-

[Omake 2]

(As soon as Lillian left the office of the hotel)

Cora: (surrounded by her purple smoke appears before Lillian, one hand open towards the tall woman) Lillian (said in singsong voice)

Lillian: what?

Cora: You lost the wager.

Lillian: I didn't said anything about me agreeing to this wager!

Cora: I thought it was clear!

Lillian: No it wasn't. You might think again Cora darling, where did you thin Lena get her phonographic memory?

Cora: she isn't yours by blood, Regina has one too and where do you think she got it?

(A stand still)

Jess: (makes a coughing sound) I can get a room for you two? Miss Luthor pays me enough to get you a honeymoon suite.

Cora: (grinning) And here I thought you'd want to see something new. (Lillian raised one brow and Cora waved her hand and she was engulf in purple smoke, when it dissipates, Cora was her younger self)

Jess: whoaaaa

Cora: Why'd you think the seven sons of the King fought for my hand in marriage?

Lillian: uh

Cora: Regina of course gets her look from me...

Jess: wow

Lillian: where's the suite Jess? You should have gotten it thirty minutes ago!

Note: okay I just have to add that! Lmao. I thought of what would be Lillian's reaction of she see young Cora. Hahaha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos is brewing up in Storybrooke and it needs Regina, Lena, Cora and Lillian. Of course, Emma and Kara are supports!

I just realized I'm at 15, and I don't think I'll be able to finish this in 16 or 17 ( Dc I might stretch it to 20).

Christmas season in the Philippines starts at September (yes as soon as 'ber' months starts, Christmas songs airs everywhere from Luzon to Mindanao), but when December comes it becomes so hectic. So our family have this Tradition, before Christmas we give away bags of groceries and toys to those who are underprivileged, just around 50 to 100 bags (since we aren't rich, just sharing some extra blessings) so this is the time of year that we are so busy repacking toys (for kids) and groceries (for selected adults), so we are tired… hence, my updating is sporadic. I write one paragraph and I am called to do something lol… so I hope to finish this… oh please not on Christmas but at least before New Year. (I mean the whole story, not just this update.)

Advance Happy Holidays everyone!

**The Unforgiven**

It wasn't unusual for Kara Danvers to hear Emma Swan curse like a sailor in the heat of a battle, but Emma Swan cursing, and looking pale and seems to be ready to fly off even if she has no power of flight is something… it is actually alarming.

And when all Kara hears from the older blonde aside from cursing is a resounding 'what', it made her feel like the whole world is ending… again. So when Emma finished her talk with her father on the phone, and the small town sheriff threw said phone against the wall, she knew an emergency situation at Storybrooke arose.

Is it another one of those big bad villain Emma told her about?

"Big bad villain?"

Emma sighed, "I wish, I need to talk to Regina, I know I said I'm giving her space..."

"What happened?" Kara stepped beside Emma who sat at the edge of the couch and patted the older woman's back

"Storybrooke's barrier is down, and there is this group of people who made it possible, three people from the outside world took down the barrier that Mother Superior put there using the last magic in Storybrooke,"

"Okay we know this is gonna happen,"

"Yes! But my family jailed the three and it seems one of them is a very high level official that if she doesn't get back to their city, their organization is burning the town down, they are killing everyone!"

"What? What kind of an organization just kills people?"

Emma eyed Kara, "They are not supposed to exist remember? And there are magical beings in Storybrooke! Unexplainable beings…"

"That might get misinterpreted as aliens…"

"Correct…"

"Did your father say what organization they are dealing with?"

Emma stood and paced, "A DEA? I forgot, but there was this agents in my jail cell… Dox something, and a dreamer and their boss..."

"Alex… it's DEO!"

The older blonde stopped and eyed the younger one, "You know them?"

"Alex is my sister…"

"That Alex?" and Kara nodded, "That Alex who was one of the main reason you kept lying to Lena?"

"I understood her point…"

"She's getting an earful when I see her, she almost ruined your chance with…"

"They are friends now! I mean… she…"

"Some friend! She sees all that is bad in a Luthor, how is that a friend? Her way of thinking reminds me of every people in Storybrooke… and me."

"Hey… can we change topic for now? But yeah, I'll let you talk to her, but one crisis at a time please?"

"So your sister is apparently incarcerated in my cell…"

"If Dreamer is with them, they could just get out…"

"Jail is enchanted, unless they kill Mother Superior who enchanted it or have Regina break the enchantment, they are stuck unless someone from my family let them out."

"Oh… that's some powerful magic, is it possible for me to talk to her and see if this " burn down the supposed non existent town" thing can be reversed?"

"Oh good point,"

But of course, Emma Swan's phone is now out of commission, so Kara lend Emma her own, which almost caused a prince charming to have a heart attack.

[A few minutes later]

Emma is watching Kara as she turned off her phone. "So?"

"Okay, here is the story my sister told me and was corroborated by your father…"

"Okay…"

"You really come from a long line of idiots,"

Emma frowned, "Hey!"

"They put my sister and our friends in jail for more than 24 hours now, they tried to reason out to them, but it seems your father and mother doesn't really know how the government works, and they wouldn't budge. All they needed to do was free the three and let them go, case close."

"Let me finish that, so despite the quote-unquote warning, they kept your people?"

"Correct! Alex said prince Charming was trying to call you yesterday but…"

"My phone was out, and instead of just freeing them…"

"They kept them, so Protocol Danvers gets issued, now it is out of Alex's hand,"

"What? Isn't she the director…"

"When the protocol was raised, it means DEO is out of director, and Col. Haley will take over and Director Lane will be the officer in charge."

"How… I can't keep up…"

"If the protocol is called it means Alex is compromised, so they are going to the source to take it down."

"Because the people of Storybrooke is now deemed a threat to the US?" Kara nods, "Fucking fairytale people a threat?"

"Idiocy is a threat… now I know why Regina cursed them to this land."

"Yeah right?"

"So?"

"I can only think of two people to salvage the situation,"

"Regina and her mother?"

"Those two combined could stop your DEO in annihilating a town whose only threat is to talk to the animals for information."

Kara's brows rose, "Those are real?"

"Mary never show off to you?"

"No?" Kara bit her lip, "Regina is very pregnant…"

"I know, but knowing her, she's not letting anyone burn down the town she built herself. She may left it for good, but she'll fight tooth and nail to keep it standing. She almost died protecting it from the trigger. And no matter how Henry hurt her, she's not letting the town Henry loves burn into ashes."

"But…"

"With Cora now having her heart literally, and seems to want to do right by Regina, she'll help. I know she'd rather see Storybrooke burn down, but if Regina ask…"

"She's not saying no," Kara nodded, "I doubt Lillian and Lena would leave them on their own… I mean you saw them."

"Separating them means world war to the 'nth time."

Kara nodded, "Let's hope Regina is in a good mood then, I'm not sure if I am impervious to her magic."

This time Emma nodded, "I might need that bengay™ after all," she said as she took the mentholated tube.

Kara laughed, "Ready from being flung out huh?"

"You have no idea how hard she punches…"

"You did?"

"We got some heated discussion…"

"Or pent up sexual tension?"

Emma smiled, "That too!"

"After you?"

-0-

[The DEO]

Co-Director Lucy Lane is currently at the command center in a heated discussion with Jon J'onzz a.k.a Martian Manhunter.

"No disrespect Director Lane, but we really don't have time to be preparing for a battle with a small town. The fate of the Multiverse is at stake.

Lucy huffed, "I get what you are trying here Jon, but only _you_ have a direct contact with this Monitor you are talking about and his prediction isn't hitting our scales. Unless you are willing to tell me and Col. Haley where to find this Monitor, then our immediate concern is Director Danvers in the hands of these small town people that from our research doesn't appear anywhere in the map of the world until 24 hours ago, don't you think _that _warrants an emergency preparation?"

"It's a small town…"

"If this small town get passed your ability Jon, then there is something in there that warrants DEO's attention."

"Multiverse is going to be destroyed!"

"We need proof Jon before I or Alex can persuade the upper tiers to do something about it!" Lucy is trying not to mess her perfectly coifed hair, "My hands are currently tied up Jon, if you want attention on these, we need something to get their attention." The Martian nodded, "Right now, my direct orders from the white house is find out about the town, and see if it pose a threat to American Security."

"I will talk to Monitor once he contacted me again, and I have to tell you something very bad,"

Lucy frowned, "What?"

"It was not Supergirl who killed Lex, Lena did to save Supergirl."

"Oh…" she smiled, "I knew I like the young Luthor for a reason." Lucy frowned, "How did you know anyway?"

"Monitor, but that's not the bad news,"

"Obviously it is not, ridding this place of Lex Luthor is never a bad news,"

"We agree on that count but… Lex's body is MIA."

"What?"

Jon frowned, "I got a feeling the Monitor has something to do about it,"

"Oh fuck… what the fuck is that Monitor's angle?! Damn it!"

"So?"

"Will you try to find out about it while I go with the agents to rescue our dear director along with agent Dox and Dreamer, I'll inform her of this?"

"Try not to pull the trigger before asking,"

Lucy grinned, "Good thing I'm not Alex." The two nodded at each other. "

-0-

[Somewhere in Maine]

"You should have just let them go yesterday when you weren't able to contact Emma!" Ruby said angrily as she paced back and forth in front of the deputy's table, just a few feet away from the jail cell.

"You are hurting my feelings love, this is the first time I got company that is not a drunkard dwarf and you want to take it away from me too?"

"Shut it Hook or I'm going to gnaw on your good hand so you can be a total handless wonder!" Ruby quipped.

"But my granddaughter is right," Granny said. She was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the Deputy's table, her crossbow laid on it.

"Maybe we can release them now?" It was Snow White

"Too late for that, even if you release us now, you're already on their radar, do you have anything to get your… well whatever it is that's hiding you – back?" Alex asked.

"Well you destroyed it, it's the last pixie dust in Storybrooke, and it will take us years again to get the amount we used to rebuild that barrier."

"Well then you should have listened to us then."

Snow huffed, "How sure are we that you're not going to attack us when we let you go?"

"Aren't you supposed to be Snow White? A little trust goes a long way I say." The Director said shrugging,

"I calculate that before the day passed, the DEO will make their move."

"We can't let that happen," Charming said holding on to his sword.

"Brandish that sword and it's a one way ticket to nuclear war." Alex said. "You know what's your best move for my people to not just drop a bomb on you?"

Ruby growled, "Aside from raising Maleficent from the dust and finding a new Dark One?"

Alex grinned, "Me," the fairytale people eyed each other, "Release us and free us from this stinking, shower locking, over-eyeliner guy, and you might just live another day."

"And what's to stop you from telling them to bomb us anyway?" Leroy asked this time.

"I don't have to tell them anything, the command is out of my hand at this point. But I know Director Lane, we are friends. If she sees me in good hands, assimilating with you, then they might have to rethink their tactic."

"That would increase your chance of surviving." Brainy interceded. "They don't see us as prisoners then they will be amenable to talking."

Silence

"The council will discuss…"

"That's how you all ended up in this situation. I got a feeling, if that Queen you are talking about is here, she'll be deciding right now what to do…"

"If she were here, you and your people are toast." Ruby said glaring at Alex.

"Too bad she isn't."

-0-

Regina had her feet up on the couch, on top of Lillian's lap which actually caused Lena to put a palm on her mother's forehead, because for the life of her, not even Lex put his feet on their mother's lap, no matter their age, but here is Regina, legs up and her mother is basking on being able to knead the woman's calf .

"Are you sure mom that you're alright? You know Malaria is endemic in this part of the country and we are on top of a plateau." Lena asked grinning at her mother.

"First of, we all drank a prophylactic drug for it, second, you made sure no insects can enter our vicinity. Third, have you even seen me have chills?"

Cora laughed. She was sitting on the solo couch reading a vogue™ magazine, "If I didn't know better Lena, I'll say you are jealous," Cora put down her magazine, "Do you want me to massage you?"

"Or you can just carry the baby for me so we all can pamper you."

Lena shook her head, "Mother I'm not jealous, I just… couldn't imagine mom doing it, and Regina I'm not going to have sex with Emma!" the younger Mills took the throw-pillow beside her and chuck it towards Lena. "What? It's the only way I am carrying Hope!"

"The only woman you're having sex with is Regina." Lillian said without stopping her massage.

"Mom!" both daughters whined.

Then Cora suddenly shifted her eyes to the door. "I can sense the savior coming, and fast. I'm not even meaning it sexually,"

"Mother! When have you ever been this perverse?" Regina scolded the older Mills.

"Lillian is such a bad influence."

"Don't pin it on me darling,"

Then Cora frowned, "And here I thought it was only Rumpel who appears when called three times? Didn't know the savior have that power too."

Regina looked at Lillian, "I thought you had Neal spy on her every move?"

Lillian nodded, "I did, but the poor guy needs to sleep from time to time too. So if Neal closes his eyes, then I'm blacked out."

"Oh…" Lena stood, "If by fast you mean inhumanly fast mother, Kara is probably flying her in."

"I imagine so," Cora said standing as well and both women headed to the door. "How did they know where here is? None of us told them,"

Lena sighed, "Now that Kara knew I am here, she could focus her super hearing so she could hear my heartbeat. So…"

"Your heartbeat is like a beacon for her?" Lillian asked,

Cora nodded, "That's one way of using a heart as a locator. Regina and I used it before, but ripping hearts out and commanding them to come to us is much easier."

Both Lillian and Lena eyed the Millses and Regina nodded. "You better show me that technique, it might come in handy someday." Lillian said smiling.

"Handy? How?" Lena.

"Will it work on alien?"

"You're not making Kara a puppet!" Lena loudly said as she and Cora arrived at the door.

"I'm not!" Lillian quipped and then grinned back when Regina grinned at her.

Cora and Lena were just in time for the three successive knocks on their door. Cora waived for Lena to open it.

"Kara… Emma, what a surprise." Lena greeted.

"Hi," Emma waved, followed by Kara. The two have an identical facial expression.

"So what brought you here? And you are invading our privacy Miss Danvers, Lena told me how you are able to find us."

"Sorry but…"

"The DEO is going to Nuke Storybrooke!" Emma said hurriedly.

" What?" Lena asked eyes wide.

-0-

[In a space in between universes]

"I'm not a very patient man,"

"I know,"

"I want to know when is this going to start? I have a beefed with my sister and mother, and this destruction of multiverse is putting a kink on my plans."

"Lex Luthor,"

"That is my name, correct."

"You have a destiny to fulfill to keep the universe intact, when your part is done, then the universe will judge you as it sees fit."

"That hardly motivates me to help you."

The Monitor laughed, "Oh and you think you have a say on this."

"Three heads, and I'll do whatever you asked me."

"We both know no one tells you what to do."

Silence

"I want to talk about my sister…"

"All you need to know is that _her _path had greatly altered."

A woosh and a swirl of blue energy then the Monitor disappeared.

"I WANT MY REVENGE!" then Lex Luthor started throwing anything he could put his hand on, except there is nothing but space and his space crafted chess set.

-0-

"A bunch of IDIOTS!" Regina keeps pacing in the living room. Kara, Emma and Lena are sitting on the large couch, Emma squeezed inbetween the Super and Luthor. Kara was drumming her fingers on the arm rest; Emma looked chastised and looking down at her old boots, and Lena was biting her lip while watching Regina pace, trying her hardest to not laugh at the situation.

Cora and Lillian sat comfortable on the love seat in front of the large couch, both sipping tea.

"I say we can just let them burn," Cora said as she puts down her cup of tea.

"I am amenable to that." Lillian agreed, cup still at hand.

Emma frowned and eyed the two, "Of course you two will say that,"

Cora raised one brow, "Why not? All your town ever did to my daughter was make her evil, is it not? Even back on the Enchanted forest, when the kingdom was more than prosperous under the leadership of a queen than the previous dead king, all those dimwit peasants never looked passed the fact my daughter was a replacement wife, and then labeled evil… when every king in every kingdom has done the same as her?"

"Mother this isn't the time!"

"And when is the right time to tell these idiots to the truth? After they kill you and take your daughter away from you again?"

"I'm not taking anyone from Regina!"

Lillian smiled, "So you say… so where is this little boy Regina raised from birth to ten years again?"

"Mom!" both Regina and Lena called out

"You two are too modest, and here I thought we are the evil ones! Why are we wasting time thinking about that town anyway? Evil people don't do that!"

"I totally agree Lillian!"

"Lena isn't evil!" Kara huffed.

"Contrary to how supergirl treated my daughter during the time of Reign, I beg to disagree."

"I was wrong!"

"Stop! I'm thinking!" Regina yelled and everyone stopped. The two blondes lowered their heads, while Cora and Lillian glared at the two visitors.

"There is nothing we can do about it, even if let us say I agree to help you Regina to put up another barrier, that would take at least a whole day and about two dozens of replenishing potions, which may I remind you that _you _cannot take in your condition, there is no way we could arrive at that town within let us say, an hour?"

Regina bit her lip, "This is the reason how the Enchanted Forest fell under your mother's reign. Idiocy times two would do that!"

"I got the picture since Snow sat as the town's mayor, you don't have to tell me. Did you know we suddenly don't have a working garbage disposal? Like suddenly, every thing went back to medieval times?" Emma shivered at the memory.

"I'm not going back Emma, you can stop patronizing me."

"I'm not! Just agreeing with your assessment!"

Lena sighed, "We might have a way to get there in a jiffy,"

All yes turned to Lena except for Lillian.

"Two is the most it can let pass through Lena."

"It will only take me a few minutes to adjust it,"

"Alright, even if we can do that, how are they going to make the town invisible again or correctly put, disappear? You heard your mother Cora, Regina cannot do it, and Cora alone isn't enough."

"I have magic maybe…"

Cora sighed, "The barrier needs dark magic, it was borne from casting 'the' dark curse which feeds on a specific kind of magic. I can use you as a boost but then you die." Cora smiled, "It's like the reverse of Regina taking in all those death spell. That spell made from pure white magic which is from the pixie dust."

"But Regina didn't die…"

"Of course she wouldn't, didn't you already kissed her back to life that time?"

Emma just looked at Regina, "So if I haven't…"

"You're problem would have been me trying to kill you again and again."

"Oh…"

Lena stood, "Maybe if we can get there fast, Supergirl can make the DEO stand down, plus Alex is there for back up,"

"That is possible," Kara agrees

"And while there, mom and I can continue our black hole project."

Regina eyed Lillian, "Black hole?"

"Didn't we tell you about it when we all were still newly acquainted? The magic you are using to make your town actually none existent could be duplicated, though it will take more days to do it than doing it by magic."

"Mom and I started doing a blue print of it, we just got sidetracked with all the developments happening with Regina."

"My daughter needs a lot of pampering," Cora said smiling.

"I do not!"

"Of course you do darling!" Lillian said before sipping on her cup of tea again.

Silence as Regina fumes,

"I think that would be helpful…"

"I'm just not sure I want to help you Emma Swan, and will you please take off the alien now, I missed him."

Emma crossed her arms and lean away, "You gave him to me!"

"He's only on loan,"

"You stole it from Kara's work place!"

"And the agents were thankful for it,"

"Stop!" Regina shouted again, "I am stressed, and I'm pregnant!"

Lillian and Emma raised their arms in the air in surrender.

"Good," to Lillian Regina said, "If this is possible, please mom, I need your help."

"Mom, you know you want to do this, no one has ever done this project before, not even Lex thought of it… and we are working together for the first time."

"Second time,"

"What?"

"Medusa virus remember? Though you switched the isotope… I still consider it _us _working together."

"Okay… so first time we are working together where _I _don't have a hidden agenda?"

Lillian and Lena eyed each other for a long while, "Okay," she looked at Emma, "You can breath now, we don't want you fainting here."

Emma made a deep breathing sound and exhaled loudly, "Okay, thank…"

"Don't thank us yet, we would need our laboratory if we are making magic." Lillian said and eyed Lena.

"Oh yes fuck I forgot that…"

"Unless you can adjust your brother's transmat portal into the size of this house, its not going to generate enough energy to let our whole lab to pass through." Lillian smiled, "And you'd just had it settled here from National City."

"Jess is going to kill me if I ask her to start dismantling it again and get it to Maine this time." Lena bit her lip. Kara raised her hand, "Kara?"

"Ah… I can probably dismantle it faster than Jess and fly it to Storybrooke… if you all are going through the portal?"

"How did we all missed that we have Supergirl in our midst?" Regina quipped.

"It's probably another power of her,"

Kara frowned at Cora, "Huh?"

"You're good at making yourself blend in with the walls Ms. Danvers… or Supergirl, correct?"

"Heheh…"

"Okay, give me 10 minutes the most to adjust the portal, mom…"

"Yes?" Lillian asked all innocent like

"You are taking Kara to our lab and tell her how dismantle the things we need…"

"I'd love to!" Lillian puts down her cup of tea finally and stood,

"No kryptonite mom,"

"If I have one I would have used it a long time ago,"

"Moooom,"

"I'll be good,"

"Why does that made me nervous all of a sudden?" Kara said as she stood following a departing Lillian.

"Shout if you need me…"

"I don't think your power can help this time Emma Swan," Lillian said before fully disappearing to the room.

"You can just calm me Emma..."

Leaving Regina, Cora and Emma.

Regina eyed the blonde, "At least she dropped the word 'that' before your name every time she says it." Here Cora nodded in assent.

"So…"Cora said eyeing Emma.

"Is this where I'm getting through a Spanish inquisition?"

"That would have been lighter Ms. Swan," Cora said smiling

"You can't take my heart…"

"I do not intend to…"

"Oh for God's sake, I'm going to make me something to eat," Regina looked at Emma, "Your spawn really had to have your appetite!"

Emma smiled sincerely for the first time, "Well that's more on the normal, imagine Lena carrying Kara's spawn…"

"—"

"We got kicked out of an eat all you can restaurant because Kara put them off."

Cora rolled her eyes. "So Ms. Swan…"

Regina copied her mother and turned to go to the kitchen. Deep inside though, the ex-mayor was nervous, she really didn't plan to see Storybrooke again.

**TBC**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I might be writing another update tomorrow, while its quiet on my part of the house!**

**Happy Holidays to those who are not celebrating Christmas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? The portal Cora opened haven't been closed yet… and now we have another one opening?!" Ruby yelled.
> 
> "Ogreeeee!" Leroy shouted as he scramble with his fellow little men.
> 
> Then Emma's head poked out of the portal, "There's a fucking Ogre?!"
> 
> Alex eyes widened, "What the fuck?!"
> 
> Then suddenly Emma was flying in the air and landing hard on her ass at the middle of Maine. "Who pushed me!"
> 
> Then everyone gasp as Cora went out, "I did dear… oops did that hurt?"
> 
> In unison, the town's people at Maine gasped, "Cora!" then swords were taken out, crossbow, bow and arrow and claws…

When it's peaceful in the house and you are at my age, you tend to sleep instead of write.

I got contacted by a publishing company and was asked to send them a manuscript… wtf manuscript am I sending? A fanfic? So I was thinking rewriting "A Beautiful Swan" to original and send it, if or when the company answers my queries which they haven't yet. (I am having a hard time writing the legal scenarios of that story of mine. Haist)

**The Unforgiven**

Lena found Emma who still had the alien in her wrist in a staring battle with mother Cora when she arrived a few minutes after she left to adjust the transmatter portal.

Regina looked up and smiled at the other woman whose brow raised in question, "Don't ask me, I thought there will be an inquisition but this happened." The older, pregnant woman shrugs, which caught Cora's attention.

"Don't shrug dear, it's unqueenly."

Lena laughed, "She hadn't been the queen for a long time now mother."

Cora huffed, "I can still dream!"

Emma shook her head and eyed the young Luthor, "How was it?"

"Ready, we just have to wait for my mom. I also had the blue print here," she said tapping the brown leather bag hanging on her side.

The blonde nodded, "If someone from my past told me I'll be working with 'the Lena Luthor', I'll cobble them with a book for trying to make fun of my fantasy,"

Here Regina and Cora raises their brows. "You're not getting another daughter of mine pregnant savior."

Emma's eyes widened, "What no!"

"Well it seemed that way Ms. Swan," Regina replied while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean she made a fucking, working robot at age 6 and I can't even make a working fake volcano at 10!"

"That's not how I remember that… I mean it worked, but I never made it fuck anyone." Lena said dryly.

"You naughty Lena…" Regina purr which caused Emma to close her eyes and bit her lip. Lena and Regina eyed each other and Lena mouthed, "Bad!"

"I didn't mean fuck like that… fuck…"

"You curse worst than pirates Ms. Swan, and you say many things you don't mean, I wonder…" Cora added.

"What is this I heard about fantasy?"

Lena grinned as Kara returned in the living room with her mother in tow, "Oh it was Emma's,"

"Really? Did she share?" Kara asked innocently,

"Oh indeed," Cora replied grinning then looked at Lillian and winked. That didn't go unnoticed by the two daughters who raises their brow, and Lillian did blush a little. _So much for no one affects mother anymore._

"It's not what I meant…"

"See?"

"She's fantasizing about me," Lena replied and shrugged before turning around,

"What?" Kara with wide open mouth and eyes.

"I set up the portal at the back, more space and secluded." Then she walked out. Regina stood and followed with a grin but not a word,

Lillian on the other hand leaned towards Kara and feign whispering, "Now if you want to get back at Emma Swan, you can start fantasizing about Regina… you can even fantasize the child she's carrying is Kryptonian." Then she left the others to follow the two.

"There's a nice ring to that," and Cora followed the older Luthor.

That left Emma and Kara eyeing each other, "They were lying right?" Kara asked.

Emma laughed, waving a hand in the air, "Of course! Evil remember?"

"I don't know… you know evil villains are usually the honest ones…"

Silence

"We are being punished aren't we?" Emma asked this time which Kara answered with a nod. "Until when do you think?"

"Not forever I hope,"

"That's not reassuring,"

"ARE YOU TWO GOING OR NOT?!" that was Regina in her irate, mayorly voice,

"We better go, that voice brought an entire kingdom to a cursed world."

"Hey! We aren't cursed!"

Emma just turn and go, "You fucking know what I mean, stop messing with my head too Supergirl!"

-0-

[Again in Maine…]

The entire town was silent. The people were ordered to get into their houses, and the only people standing at Main Street are the Charmings, Mulan, Ruby and Granny, Leroy with Dopy and Sneezy who was frowning since he was forced by the grumpy dwarf. Doc was ordered to stay in the hospital with Frankenstein and the unnamed medical personnels. Beside the Charmings were Director Alex Danvers, Dreamer and Brainy. At the sidelines were Belle and Aurora who was bringing dearly departed Phillip's sword.

A few minutes ago, Ruby with her wolf vision already spotted three fighter jets hovering, and one large floating jet or was it some kind of a ship? Then the sound of Lucy Lane, Co-Director of DEO reverberate in Storybrooke.

"People of Storybrooke…"

Ruby frowned and leaned towards Snow, "Why does that sound like Regina the Evil Queen?" Snow looked at her best friend and shrugs,

"I don't know? Does Regina have different kind of voices?"

"Yes sister! We all know it, I found Blue one time trying to imitate it." Grumpy said butting in.

Ruby raised one brow, "And?"

"Let us say she'll never regain her original voice ever again…"

"Failed, of course… only the Queen." Ruby said grinning.

Snow eyed Ruby, "Whose side are you on?"

"You?"

"Why am I not convinced?" Alex rolled her eyes at the insanity… she doubted anyone listened to Lucy's ultimatum.

"Am I clear?!" Lucy asked and through the space ship's front window she saw a pixie haired woman raising a hand, "Yes?" she called out since no one, not even the trio of disaster acknowledged her terms.

"Ah… I… I mean, _we_ didn't get that, can you repeat?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lucy rages while trying not to mess her updo.

Alex and Dreamer just bit their lips to stifle their laugh, Brainy on the other hand nodded, "They do know how to get on anybody's nerves, I'll give them that."

Alex eyed Brainy, "You don't want to mess with Lucy."

Lucy on the other hand was being restrained by three agents as the small woman was ready to press the green button and burn the town down. "Let me go!"

"Col. Haley ordered us to stop you director when this happens!"

"Is this the town of idiots?!"

The agent on her left answered, "Storybrooke ma'am!"

"Argh!"And she hit him accidentally at the balls… of his feet.

-0-

The entire town saw the glow of the laser and that started the town's innate behavior: Everyone was blameless but the others, and so the verbal fighting has begun and soon Alex guessed, physical fights will ensue. Who needs a magical mirror shard when all they needed was a glowing laser after some idiotic ideas… and everyone beats anyone.

"Aren't you going to stop them Alex?" Dreamer asked with mirth on her voice.

Alex frowned, "Why?"

"They are fighting?" Brainy said.

"Nope,"

"Why?" Dreamer followed up.

"I'm enjoying the show." Then Alex grinned.

At the space ship, Lucy was stunned to silence as she watches the towns people fight among each other.

"Er… I guess if we leave them on their own, they will burn their town down right?" one of the agents said out loud.

"What the fuck did Alex put us through? I am going to kill her!"

And as every NC citizen watched… a sudden silver, swirling force appeared in the middle of the chaos.

"What? The portal Cora opened haven't been closed yet… and now we have another one opening?!" Ruby yelled.

"Ogreeeee!" Leroy shouted as he scramble with his fellow little men.

Then Emma's head poked out of the portal, "There's a fucking Ogre?!"

Alex eyes widened, "What the fuck?!"

Then suddenly Emma was flying in the air and landing hard on her ass at the middle of Maine. "Who pushed me!"

Then everyone gasp as Cora went out, "I did dear… oops did that hurt?"

In unison, the town's people at Maine gasped, "Cora!" then swords were taken out, crossbow, bow and arrow and claws…

At the space ship... "Are… are those fucking real swords?" the agents nodded, "… that… that hottie did just transform into a wolf did she? I am not imagining things?"

"Alien?"

Lucy eyed the agent on her right, "I know all shape shifting aliens Agent Karl, and none of them is as pretty and sexy as that!"

"New specie?"

"Get out of my sight!"

Now back to Main Street, Following Cora was Lillian who has a sneer on her face, "Oh Cora darling, that was uncalled for?" she said sweetly

"She speaks too much and she's taking too long!" that got Cora a hasty kiss on the temple by a grinning Lillian.

"Ewwww!" that one came from Regina who just stepped out of the portal helped by Lena.

"Mom that is just gross!" Lena exclaimed

"See what you've done!" Cora said hitting Lillian with her fan.

Emma rolled her eyes and when all women looked at the rest… everyone was stunned into silence, with wide eyes, dropped jaws and big single drop of perspiration on their foreheads. Some even dropped their weapons, like Charming for example.

"Are we in another realm without us knowing?" Mulan calmly asked this time.

"You were just gone months Emma and you…" Snow was trying not to faint as she is the only one looking at a pregnant Regina.

Emma rolled her eyes again (its her reply to everything when in Storybrooke now a days.)

Cora eyed Lillian and said in a voice that is heard by the world, "You think all these peasants will die if you try that again?"

"Probably should do it on the lips… with tongue."

"I need my bathroom!" Regina yelled and in a purple smoke disappear with Lena.

"Where the fuck is Kara? I…" Emma sighs as she eyed the two older women, and for the third time within a minute, she rolled her eyes.

"Now you've done it!" Cora said ready to wave her hand,

"What? You asked!" then both older women disappear in the same colored smoke.

"Okaaaay… what just happened?" Alex finally said.

"That was an impostor." Dreamer said still shocked.

"It 99.9 percent looks like Lillian,"Brainy said seeming to try to reboot his system.

And again inside the space ship, "They… they disappeared!"

"Magic!"

"No… it's not… there is no magic… oh what kind of town is this!"

"Should we report this to Col…"

"No… I'm going down there, you all stay here wait for my signal while I tear one on Alex. Damn, this is much complicated than Supergirl!"

The space ship's entrance opened, "You called?"

"Speaking of…" Lucy stepped towards the Super and stopped when she found the woman carrying… "Is that…"

"Oh Lena's,"

"Most girlfriends usually carries their beloved's suitcases, and here you are…"

"I am not like most," Supergirl frowned, "…and Lena isn't my girlfriend!" and she mumbles "…yet."

"Is that…"

"Her laboratory, it won't fit in the transmat portal! I better go, I need to ask Emma where we can set this up."

The Super left, "Oh God! Whiskey! I need a whole bottle of whiskey! Agent Karl!"

-0-

It's not even 24 hours after co-director Lucy Lane left for Maine when the DEO received an alarming report. 28 worlds have been lost to the multiuniverse, thanks to the Anti-monitor, and Earth 38 seemed to be the next in line. A few multiple earthquakes had already been reported all over the world, the one most hit was in Southeast, a province named Davao, and the Monitor speculates that it will worsen in the coming days, until Earth 38 combust from within.

An estimate of 4 days to save the people and try to make them live a few days more before the whole multiverse explode… just enough time for the Monitor's paragons to defeat Anti-Monitor.

Martian Manhunter stood beside Col. Haley in silence.

"There must be a way," the Colonel said.

"The destruction is imminent,"

"We can't just disappear like that… Supergirl has a plan right?"

"She doesn't know yet," The Martian frowned, "I know though someone who can help save people,"

Haley eyed the Martian, "Lena Luthor." The alien nodded. "The government has been hounding her, people call for her blood for the sins of her family, I don't know if she will help."

"Then you don't know Lena like we do. She will help, it is in her nature…"

"I doubt the government would like to owe a Luthor."

"What choice do you have?" here the Colonel nodded. "I can fly there now and briefed them." With a nod from the woman, the green skinned Martian lift off.

-0-

Lucy was busy berating Alex as they walk into the forest where Emma was leading Supergirl who is still carrying Lena'a laboratory above her head as they navigate. Of course the entire town's folk have to go out to watch the spectacle. Snow White, Charming and Ruby were following at a distance, and Ruby keeps on smiling at the small woman giving Alex an earful. Brainy and Dreamer decided to stay at the sheriff station to irritate the pirate who is still in prison.

"I might have super strength and I could carry this all day, but I need to put down my arms for a few moments… it's starting to get numb, I'm afraid I might got stuck looking like this."

Lucy grins, "Is Supergirl whining? I wonder what Superman will say,"

"He doesn't have a wife with Laboratory, Lois' prized possessions are papers and trophys!"

"Regina is coming be patient K…I mean Supergirl."

"Or she is deliberately taking her time to punish me, she could be here with just a wave of her hand!"

"My my my I never thought the day would come that Supergirl will think ill of someone else!" They a heard as purple smoke appears in their midst, and as it dissipates, a very pregnant Regina appears. "Lena is still tying our mothers up so they won't follow until Lena's lab is set up."

"Wow…" Lucy have her jaw dropped. "Are women in this town all gorgeous?"

Regina smiled and stepped in Lucy's personal area, "And you are…"

"You can be in my personal space anytime… and I am Lucy Lane."

Regina stepped back with a grin and eyed Snow, "Imagine dear Snow, someone's actually smaller than you?"

"Hey!" Charming whined.

Emma glares at the small DEO agent, "Your gay is showing and stop drooling,"

Lucy eyed Emma, "I'm Bi," then shrugs, "What can I say? I do appreciate beauty when I see one,"

"You never looked at me like that!" Snow White whined,

"I am not into whiny princess,"

And before anymore is said Emma interrupts, "Come on Regina, Kara needs to set up the lab. We are on a tight schedule."

Regina walked and stepped beside Emma, "Jealous?"

One blonde brow raise, "Me? Why the hell would I be?"

Regina shrugs and waved her hand, the thick forest suddenly transformed into a plain field.

"What happened to the trees?!" Kara yelled.

"Oh, once we are done and ready to relocate again, I'll bring back the trees. Don't worry they are safe somewhere. You worry too much dear," then she walked passed Lara and Emma and stood beside Lucy, "I serve the best cider in town,"

Lucy grinned, "Is that an invitation?"

Emma heard of course, "I will need that cider!"

"Why don't we leave them here to set up Lena's lab and I'll show you my mansion?"

Alex stepped beside Kara who just put down the lab on the open space, "Is the flirting real or not?"

"Who knows with Lucy? But for Lucy's sake, she better stop, I'm not sure what Emma is capable of."

"Yeah," Alex is eyeing Emma, "I think I can see smoke coming from her ears…"

"…and nose,"

"I can fucking hear you two, set that up fast we are going to Mifflin!"

"Bossy?"

"Internalizing Regina I think, we better set this up."

"What? There are too many of us here and only the two of us will set this up?"

"I can set it up on my own. But I don't think you'd want to miss checking out Lena's projects in…"

"Say no more… we fucking need Brainy," and as soon as it was said the earth shook.

"Whoa!"

-0-

Just as the Earth shook, not known to the people of earth, the chaos strike a small planet away from the planet… Argo.

Taking with it every person except for a family of three which the Monitor was able to salvage.

In the DEO they were put. Superman, Lois Lane and their son, Jonathan.

"This will devastate Supergirl," The Colonel said.

Superman frowned, "Where is Supergirl? Alex?"

She sighed, "In a little town down Maine. Martian Manhunter is on his way there, this is a very critical problem. Little earthquakes are striking us at the moment, how long until it starts to crack our city?"

Superman looks at Lois, "I'll fly around in Supergirl's absence…"

The Colonel smiled, "I'd appreciate that, we need time to make something to save as many people as we can."

"Who is at Maine that we needed?"

"Lena Luthor,"

Lois laughs, "I knew I like Lena for a reason."

"Lois…"

"What? She is not Lex!"

Superman rolled his eyes but he nodded and took off to patrol.

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"We need positive news to break… we need heart…"

"Cat returned to Catco?"

"Yes?"

"Then I know where Jon and I should go,"

Silence

Lois walked out of the DEO but yelled, "I'm getting one of your agents to drive me there!"

**TBC**

Ah yeah… shorter than last! Sorry about that. My effing wrist hurt! I shouldn't have resume doing my "dot art"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan...

Well… Chinese New Year is still out there somewhere, I still have time! Lol. Sorry! I did try to write more before New Year but there are too many interruptions in my day to day life. I will have it finish before January is done though so I can focus on updating A Beautiful Swan.

Thank you everyone!

**The Unforgiven**

[108 Mifflin St.]

Regina was holding on to the counter top while Lena had a hand behind her. Lucy is at the den on her phone, Emma and Kara were at the kitchen to see of they could help the two brunettes.

As soon as Cora walked into the kitchen, "Are you doing this mother?" She asked frowning at the older Mills

"You would have smelled my magic if I did Regina, besides…"

"When your mother and I shared the bed in throes of passion, the earthquake will be more severe than this…" that was Lillian who stepped into the kitchen after Cora.

It just so happen that Emma just drank from her glass of cider when the comment was blurted out causing the woman to first spew some then choke. Kara had to tap Emma's back, "What the…"

Lillian looked at Emma, "Oh she's still alive."

"Vermin," Cora huffed.

"What the fuck!" Emma yelled as soon as her breathing even out.

"For the love of… mother, mom… no killing the savior!" Lena said while Regina just glared at the two older women who just shrugs,

"Then what could be causing this shaking?! One earthquake after another?" Regina hissed.

Their answer was Lucy rushing in, "Crisis on multiverse,"

"What?" they all asked in harmony.

"I don't have all the details, but that was Col. Haley on the phone and she said J'onn is on his way here. Alex, Brainy and Dreamer are waiting for him at the orange line."

"We need to hear this," Kara said ready to walk out.

Cora sighs, "I could just 'poof' us all there!"

Emma raise one brow, "How do I know you'd poof me there and not through a wall?"

Cora grinned, "Well you'll never know that savior," then she shrugs.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I could teleport Emma," The smile on Emma's face blossomed, "Don't think any more of it Swan, It's just hard to clean up mother's mess if you end up splattered on a wall instead of through it."

"Can I come?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Kara is flying you there!" Emma answered.

"I will? But Lena…"

"Is definitely coming with Cora and Lillian!"

"Why can't I just poof with…"

Kara saw the look on Emma, "You're flying with me." The super told Lucy.

Lena smiled, "Good thing I hate flying, unless of course I am poisoned and have no say about it."

Kara pouted, "I am safer than any plane."

Lillian rolled her eyes (it seems eye rolling is contagious in Storybrooke), "Can we all go now?"

And with no more prompting, everyone went on their chosen or assigned mode of transportation.

Some with a smile, some with a pout and some with a frown.

-0-

"That's… not an Ogre." Emma spouted as soon as Regina's purple cloud dissipates. The two of them appeared at town line after the trio of Cora, Lillian and Lena.

Regina eyes Emma, "No he is absolutely not!"

When they arrived there, Alex and Brainy were already talking to the Green Martian.

Lena elbowed Emma, "That's J'onn,"

"Who?"

"The Green Martian, how can you be more an idiot? I hope your genes are all expended on your first spawn!" Lillian irately said.

The Martian Manhunter noticed the new arrivals, then looked up to see Supergirl just floating with Lucy in her arms. "Ah, I am glad to see you all," he eyed Lillian, "I see you are also here."

"I'm not leaving Lena alone, did you know my son's dead body is missing? That doesn't sound good to me."

Alex brows raised, "You knew about Lex?"

"I tried thinking like Lena and went to that hovel these two always goes to, I am supposed to shoot him in the head. Guess Lena beat me to it."

Dreamer's jaw dropped, "Wow,"

"Mom doesn't do well with people she raised and then betrayed her." Lena smiled, "I mean, Lex did try to kill mom in prison."

"Your boy is alive, the Monitor needs him." The alien said.

"How are we not aware of this?" Alex asked frowning.

"As if you ever where interested in Luthors aside from condemning them?" Lillian huffed. "If Lex is alive then it means Lena and I would be his target soon, so no… I am not leaving Lena alone."

"Alright, we can bicker later when our multiverse is safe." J'onn Jonnz who took on his human form.

"Oh shapeshifter… I know…"

"He can shift into anything Emma, not jus wolf." That was Lena.

Silence as they all were rocked once again.

"It's the sign that Earth 38 is crumbling, a few places around the world and this universe have started breaking apart." he looked at Kara. "I'm sorry Supergirl,"

"What…why?"

"Argo had been hit earlier…"

"No…" Not one spoke, "My mother…"

"The Monitor were able to save Superman, Lois and their son Jonathan, they are at the DEO right now, but the rest…"

Supergirl shocked went down on her knees, "I lost them… again…"

"What is this Multiverse Crisis about?" Lillian asked breaking the silence.

And J'onn started his story.

[A few minutes later]

"So we are next… and you are telling us we only have 4 days? How the fuck are we going to save billions of people in four days?!" Alex paced as she do the math.

"Which means we can't, but we could save lives even if it's just a third… lives are lives." Emma said, "Question is how?"

"We could probably use Lex's portal to get as many people to Earth 1, that version of Earth would likely fall last, meaning we could at least have time to find a solution." Brainy.

"True, but that's only delaying the inevitable." Lena counter.

"Do you have any better idea?" Alex asked.

Regina looked up, "If we raise the barrier in Storybrooke, like before… would that spare everyone in it from destruction?"

Everyone looked at Regina.

"But we cannot do it, you are pregnant and you cannot give the amount of magic needed without taking the replenishing potion. I cannot do it alone even if I die trying." Cora debated.

"Your mother is right," Lillian and Emma agreed together.

"If only Rumpel is still alive…"

"What… why is this important?" Alex asked.

Lena explained, "The magic that hid this town is not just making it look like the town is not there. The magic actually puts the town in a different space than ours."

"But not in another version of this earth?" Brainy asked.

"Yes, it's like the magic made a pocket that is separate from this universe." Lena explained further

"It's another realm," Regina said, "It is like that phantom zone Lena was talking about. It was a void that were transformed by magic to make something."

"Wouldn't the portal I left open to Enchanted Forest help?" Cora asked innocently.

And that stopped everyone.

"That is a plan…" J'onn Jonzz said looking at everyone, "Where is it?"

Cora smiled, "At the middle of the sea?"

-0-

The gang were now all standing by the docks. The wind was howling just like it did the day Cora and Hook entered Storybrooke. Afar, there was a swirling vortex of water that crackles with energy.

"That's a lot of power and to sustain it this long?" Lillian said looking proud.

"I am no weak sorceress, and Hook's ship have a lot of stored energy."

Regina eyed her mother, "How?"

"He did get trapped at Neverland for hundreds of years, and that place is overflowing with it."

The younger Mills nodded, "There is but one problem with that portal,"

"What?" Kara asked.

"That portal can only let a ship the size of Jolly Roger to enter, and when the ship enters that portal, it will close." She looked at everyone, "that's saving around fifty people?"

"True," Cora agreed.

"That's fuck… can't we do something?"

Lillian looked at Lena, "You think, if we apply the energy of that portal to ours… we could…"

"Make it bigger?"

"Or create more of that kind of portal to wherever it is around the world?"

Everyone was now just looking at mother and daughter.

"You would need a sample from that," Brainy added "…and I'll be happy to help."

"How do we do that?" Lena asked.

"There is only one thing that can get close to that portal at this point," Cora said sighing,

"What?" Lucy asked this time.

Cora waved her hand and everyone except for Regina gasped.

"There is a fucking ship beside me and I didn't even know about it?" Alex flailed her arms.

"Wow… a real pirate ship…" Lena said eyes wide.

"Now all we need is a real pirate to captain that ship." Lucy.

"I don't trust Hook in his ship." Emma frowned.

Alex laughs, "Oh don't worry, I am getting in that ship and my gun's needing some extra attention."

"If I am not pregnant with Emma's true love child, I would think Agent Danvers could be Emma's true love."

"Maybe they are? Then you can be Lena's." Cora said smiling.

"Mother!" Lena whined.

-0-

[Meanwhile, in an apartment at Storybrooke]

Snow is watching her grandson mope. The dissolution paper had arrived in the most inopportune time and Henry being his nosy self read it.

"You think Emma will sign this? My mom doesn't want me anymore?"

Ruby who was keeping Snow and Henry company while Charming and Mulan investigates the earthquakes, sat beside Henry. "You and I know how much Regina wanted you,"

Henry frowned, "Wanted, she'd been here the whole day but she didn't come see me." Then he sighed, "And grandma said she is pregnant, but she or he won't be my sibling anymore."

Ruby patted Henry's back and glared at Snow.

"I was talking to Charming!"

The shapeshifter shook her head, "Isn't this what you want? You did everything to escape Regina to he with your mom, I remember you telling her that. You have already chosen,"

"I'm a boy!"

"So stealing your grandmother's card and running to Boston is what a boy does?"

"No… but…"

"going behind your mother's back and telling everyone how evil she is, and that she is not your mom is what boys do?"

Silence

"I called her a lot of hurtful things, and… how can I change it?"

"You can't Henry, but you can he better."

"I want her to be my mom," he started crying, "I want them both, I know she loves me now… Emma can't sign this!"

"She has to Henry or you'll be turn into the system and Emma wouldn't like that." Snow said. "If there's anyone to blame, its us… we were so happy you hated her we didn't corrected you…"

"I never hated her! She is my mom how could I?"

"But your actions didn't say that Henry," Ruby said ruffling his hair.

"I am not a Mills anymore,"

"In papers maybe, but you are still a Mills by heart right?" Ruby said smiling and Henry nods. "It will be slow going, but you can start showing your mom you are still a Mills and that you were sorry and show her how much you love her. Then, maybe…"

"She'll love me again?"

"Henry, I think and your grandma will agree, that Regina never stopped loving you. What she did? It was because she loves you too much and you hurt her so she lets you go. There is this saying…"

"When you love someone, let them go and if they return to you..."

"…they are yours to keep?" Ruby added.

"I don't remember it being like that." Snow said frowning.

"Get yourself off your high horse Snow!"

"Hey!"

They were suddenly interrupted by Charming barging in, "I overheard all of then talking at the docks."

"By who you mean…"

"Our town guests with Regina, Cora and Emma!"

Mulan entered, "The whole universe is ending, its why there are earthquakes."

"What?"

"They and I mean Lena Luthor, the tall mother and Regina will be using Cora's portal to save people of this earth." The warrior adds, "I would have to deliver the pirate to them, they need him to captain the Jolly Roger."

"My mom is going to save the universe?"

"Well it seems it's the Evils time to shine," Charming said teasingly.

"My mom is not Evil!" Henry shouted

"Whoa!" Charming raised his arms, "I'm teasing!"

"Should we hold a town meeting?" Snow asked ready for action.

"Maybe we should ask those going to work on this portal first?" Ruby said.

"The wolf is right."

"Stop calling me wolf, warrior!"

"Then lets do it, they might need our help." Then Snow turned to Henry, "You want to prove you are a boy, and that you respect your mom? Act like it Henry, be safe and go to the Diner, wait for us there and no snooping around."

"What if I can help?!"

"If we all think you can, we will get you, but if it is dangerous, you can help us by being safe. If we know you are safe then we can work better, and we will be more focus." Henry nodded in agreement with his grandmother.

"Wow… you have it in you Snow?"

"Don't mess with me Lucas!"

"I can deliver Henry to Granny's it is on my way to the station anyway." Mulan offered.

"That's good we need to talk to Emma."

"Belle might have something in the pawnshop?" Ruby said.

"You're right, you go talk to Belle while we go see Emma." Charming announced.

"Let's go!" Henry said after snagging the papers, "I'd… I'd give it to Emma."

"Henry…"

"I don't want to go to the system,"

"One problem at a time okay? Who knows maybe that paper wouldn't be important anymore?"

Henry smiled then he kissed his grandparents, "be safe?"

"You know us," Charming said winking.

Then they left the apartment.

-0-

Emma, Kara, Lena, Regina, Lillian, Cora, Brainy and Alex are all in Lena's laboratory. Cora and Regina volunteered to have their magic be tested out with the help of an AI which now Lena calls Eve. Kara and Emma are support.

The Martian flew out as it seems he is needed somewhere by Monitor, Lucy returned to the ship and waiting for Alex's message regarding the impending exodus.

"I think me and Kara should go and fetch Hook." Emma said pacing.

Just as she said that, there was a shimmer on the lab's protection shield that Lena put up, and when the two blondes open the door, Mulan is there, sword held against the pirate's neck.

"I am sorry, but King James and I overheard you need this filthy pirate, so I deliver him to you. I made sure he is cuffed!" the Asian warrior said flatly.

"Kinky," which earned Hook a hard slap at the head. He looked inside and saw… "Cora my love!"

Lillian bristled, "You let that foul mutt call you love?" she said to Cora.

"You'd think I asked for it? He is a filthy man-whore!" Cora shivers. "I wouldn't touch that man with a ten foot pole even when I had no heart, literally!" the older woman huffed.

Emma leaned to Kara, "Are they having a lover's spat?" she asked

Killian grins, "Fighting over me?"

Cora raised her hand and a swirl of purple mist surrounds her right hand,"

"Mother!" Regina called out while Lillian hold Cora's arm, "We need him to navigate the Jolly Roger!"

"Such a vile man and calling Cora love? If it won't delay our project, I'd let Cora turn him…"

"Who said anything about me turning him?" Cora asked with one brow raise.

"Er… so what were you going to do?" Kara asked,

"I'm removing some parts that made him so vile…"then Cora's eyes turned down to Killian's pants.

"What?" he paled.

"Oh!" Lillian let go, and Regina with the others relaxed "By all means!" the tall woman said waving her hand.

"Why didn't we have her when we were fighting off Lockwood?" Alex asked amused.

"Alex…" Kara warned but as soon as she said it Killian was engulfed by purple mist.

"Noooo!"

Regina smiled, "Feel lighter pirate?"

Emma raise both brows then eyed Cora, "Really?"

"What? He won't need it to navigate his ship…"

"Oi give me back…"

"I'm sure it is safe somewhere…"

"Oh God…" Alex laughs. "How did this happen really?"

Lillian stepped close to Cora…

"Ah no! No PDA mother and please, please, please get a room."

"You're scaring he children Lillian."

"Scaring? try scarring." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Are you and this amazon together like… married together?" Mulan.

"Oh please don't give them ideas!" Lena pleaded as she change her focus on her testing.

"The world is ending and everyone is a comedian." Brainy said while still focused on his computer.

-0-

"We got a way to save these people, I'm not sure how long it'd going to take though…"

"So you are not bringing the people of 38 to 1? But we don't have a lot of time." The hero in red said.

"And how are you doing that?" Arrow asked seriously.

"People from another realm is going to use magic to transport people to a different place that is not in our space."

"Realm, universe they are the same." The tall doctor said, clarifying things.

"That computer shows you the people of every universe correct? At least the one still existing, and all people repeats in every world?"

"Correct,"

"Look for Regina Mills, or more known as The Evil Queen."

Sarah Lance laughed, "I've been to different time, different universes, the only Evil Sorceress I encounter was Morgana Pendragon (1). The Evil Queen is but a figment of imagination."

Martian Man Hunter sighed, "Look for her,"

So the doctor did, all still existing universe were scoured, including Earth 38 but there was nothing.

"They don't exist,"

"In this universe, but I met them, talked with them. Snow White, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood… they exist here in our space because of magic, and if Lena could replicate it, and enhance it, we could make enough portals to save more lives… until we defeat Anti-Monitor."

"They are beyond my power, but J'onn is telling the truth, they exist, as to how, it is not in the book of Destiny." The monitor suddenly appeared.

"They only exist on Earth 38?" Flash asked.

"The magic make it so…"

"How can anyone replicate a magic?" Sarah asked still doubtful.

"I believe if there is anyone who can, that would be my sister."

Every hero in the room jumped out as Lex appeared beside the Monitor.

"Lex…"

"Don't fret, he is part of the team, he has a destiny to fulfill."

"Why him…"

"You'll find out soon, but for now, he is safely caged, and we have people to save."

"If Lena Luthor can get those magic portal up in time." Batwoman interrupts.

"When not If… and since my mother is with her, I'll bet they'll get it ready soon."

**TBC**

I am not writing the Crisis of infinite Earth in full. Just so you all know.

1 shout out to fanfic Oh Golly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are making magic!!! Not Tapas!

<https://weinzapfel.tumblr.com/post/183107936613/the-evil-queen-morgana-pendragon-just>

Look what I just found! Weinzapfel is a very talented artist and she did this Manip making me think of a Future Regina/Lena fanfic. Yes Queencorp. Regina with either Morgana or Lena would be awesome! (We got the best of both worlds…)

**The Unforgiven**

The earthquake is getting stronger, and it has not been 24 hours since Martian Manhunter had told them of the Crisis on Infinite Earth.

"At this rate, this Earth isn't gonna last four days!" Regina said pacing,

"Will you stop? You're stressing yourself, its not healthy for you or for the baby." Emma said standing,

"If this Earth erupts, does it matter if I'm stressing out or not? We all die!"

"We're not going to die," Lena said walking into one of the rooms in the lab.

"Did you and mom figure out the portal? Me and mother's magic?" Regina asked with one raised brow which dropped when the earth shook once more. This one is stronger than the last. Lights flickers, if the lab isn't fortified, Lena would assume there would be cracks on the wall.

Then Emma's phone rang which she answered, and Regina and Lena watched. When the call ended, Emma eyed the two.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Remember the stairs that lead to the clock tower?"

"I made the town Ms. Swan of course I remember."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I need to go. That was Belle and she informed me the latest earthquake took the stairs down."

"Oh fuck…" Regina said causing Lena and Emma to eye her, "What? It warrants it."

"From you?" Lena asked teasingly.

"I do curse, I even cast the darkest of all curses." She grins, "… and I do know how to say the F word just not in front of mother or Henry." Then she shrugs.

Lena eyed Emma, "You're a bad influence on her Sheriff Swan."

Emma raised her hand in surrender, "Hey I didn't do that…"

Regina frowned, "Yes you did," and patted her enlarge belly.

"Not that!" Emma sighs, "You two are playing with my head again, I should go, Belle also have an idea regarding this exodus project."

"Oh I'm sure we'd get some good information from the book worm." Regina said nodding.

"You think we should like form a group or something? We all love books…" Lena suggested.

"And women apparently," Emma added

"You're not included in this group," Regina said frowning.

"I'd rather watch than read," Emma said shrugging as she turned, "I'd bring Belle here after inspection."

"Please do Sheriff, and a dozen of donuts." Here Emma turned and asked the two silently,

"Your spawn takes a very very large amount of donuts, and I am not allowed to say no."

Emma grinned, "Go Hope,"

Regina looked down at her belly, "You are getting your sweet tooth from Emma dear child, but I will not allow you to have your love of books from her."

"I don't really like…"

"Exactly,"

"Oh… hey I do love Henry's…"

"It's not a book."

"Snob," then Emma left.

Regina eyed Lena, "Let's hope we get out of this alive."

"We will… come, I'll show you something."

-0-

When Regina entered Lena's work space, she was met by a large screen projecting a double helix representing the DNA. "Okay, I might have read about this in a science book."

"DNa, basis of our existence."

"And?" Regina squints her eyes.

"You know DNA have five important protein that codes for every cell in our body, those CGATU(1) bases, anyway mom and I color coded them because we found something peculiar,"

"Would you tell me before the world ends?"

"Are you sure your name is Regina and not Grumpy?"

"Lenaaa," Lena smiled, "Besides, if I ever be a dwarf, I am not usurping Leroy with his title,"

"Oh?"

"I'd be Evilly (2)."

The younger brunette laugh, "I'd be Patheticly then,"

"That isn't a word,"

"And we're no dwarves," Lena shrugs, "Anyway, my point is, this one…" she points at the intermittent purple colored blocks in the screen "… we found in your, mother's and even Emma's blood."

"Emma? When did you get her blood?"

"We asked her for some when we found these, so Emma have it. Me and Mom doesn't and I believe this unknown entity is the one that gives you magic."

Eve the AI glowing on the table interrupts, "The purple blocks are actually a triple pair that contains both Uracil and Thymine."

"In a normal DNA sequence, when a DNA containing Thymine is replicated, the Thymine nucleobase is replaced by Uracil. In theses cases…"

"We both have them?"

"Not in all aspects no, but if you see the pattern, T and U also always coexist if the third base is an A."

"So you're saying…"

"A lot of these triple base pairs have A sandwiched between T and U, and forty percent of these pairs have T or U inbetween…"

"If it is what we think it is, we could replicate the magic in large dose but…"

"Four days won't be enough," Lena nodded her head in reply, "And with the worsening earthquake…"

"…we may not even have four days,"

"A big FUCK is really needed."

Silence

"How did you even get here? This is one heck of a town, too large for that portal mother created, have a portal so large had been made before?"

"No, portals usually allows 2 to three people to pass, depending on the magic. Jefferson's portal is a give and take, if two people goes in, two people should go out… bean portals doesn't care about numbers but its time constrained so a large number of people cannot pass using just one bean."

"Do you have beans?"

Regina sighed, "They planted a bean, a giant gave them before, but I scorched them…"

"Why?"

"They were all planning on going back to EF and leave me here alone, they plan to take Henry with them too."

"oh I probably would have done the same thing then." Lena frowned, "This was before mother showed up?"

"Yes,"

"And the giant?"

"Back in EF."

Silence again

"Even if mom and I do an all nighter, we won't be able to create enough to make a giant portal."

"Even if it's incorporated in your brother's portal?"

"Both are portals but they have different constructs, transmat's materials are bonded to this universe, and to bind it to your realm, it needs a power that comes from your world, to make it work the way we want to."

"That power is our magic,"

"yes…"

Regina started pacing, wringing her hands then stopped and looked at Lena, "There might be one fast solution if we can do something about the restrictions."

"Okay…"

"The Dark Curse…"

"Reversing the Dark Curse," Both women looked at the petit woman who entered followed by Emma. "I told you Emma, Regina will figure it out before I say anything."

-0-

[Mills Mansion]

Every people who are in the project, including but just listening; Snow, Charming and Ruby, are seated on a chair in Regina's study. Regina's laptop is open where the face of Lucy (who flew the space back to DEO to Report) and J'onn could be seen.

"So there is a limitation?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, two major." She looked around, "When I casted the dark curse, I had to sacrifice the heart of the one I love the most, I killed my father for it. If I reverse the curse, then I had to sacrifice again the person I love the most, and I am not killing Henry…"

"Or me," Emma got a glare from Regina, "What? I am your true love!"

"Some true love you are," Lillian huffed.

"I am making it up! I know I was an ass…"

"Finally something we can agree on." Cora.

"Okay, so what is the second?" J'onn interrupted.

"Only those who are cursed would go back to the EF. Emma could as her destiny was written to the curse, but Henry cannot go which would mean everyone in this Earth cannot, which is the point why we want to do this. And since it is clear I'm not killing Henry, he cannot be left here."

"Oh that is one big problem." Lucy agreed in the background.

Alex who has a picture of the DNA sequence, and was looking at it spoke… "What if the majority of these purple bases are found in every cursed people here?"

Emma frowned, "What do you mean?"

Lena stood abruptly, "Oh you're right Danvers." She grinned, "What if those pairs were mutated by the magic to fit them in this universe…"

Brainy perked up, "And the magic only needs to read or sense this nucleotide pairs to make it think that they are part of the cursed people so the magic would be able to send them to your world."

"But we cannot do it in millions," Kara argued.

"We can't, but we can put it in an inanimate objects… aren't those forest, the apple trees of her majesty belong to their world as well?" Brainy added.

"We need so something big…" Cora said.

"I got a spaceship kept somewhere." Lillian offered.

"I still have the Legions space ship." Brainy smiled at Lillian.

"That's two, but it's not enough." Lucy said.

"The cave under the library is part of our world." Regina said causing Emma to choke,

"That's where I killed Maleficent?"

Dreamer eyed Emma, "She's a good witch!"

"I didn't know that time, besides its her eating me or I kill her. The dark one make convincing arguments and threat."

"Threat?" Regina asked

"Oh…we didn't want you to know…"

"Rumpel took your body after you ingest your own apple turnover." Ruby said shaking her head.

"Does Belle know?" Regina eyed the librarian who was being quiet.

"When the Dark One disintegrated, I told her. I didn't want the dark one after my fur you know?"

"Ahrm, we can rehash the past later, but for now, I suggest we get volunteer to test this idea." Alex intervened, then eyed Brainy, "Brainy and I could start on checking these people and correlating the results, while you Lena and your mom can start on that magic making?"

"Wait," Regina stopped everyone from moving out, "It's a solution to our second limitation, what about the first?"

Here Belle spoke, "I think there is a solution to that, and it also involves Ms. And Mrs. Luthor's duplicating of magic." Every eye now is on Belle, "In one of Rumpel's book I read about the dark curse. The curse is so powerful that no sorcerer or sorceress can cast it without giving up their entire life force…"

"A life for a life," Regina mumbles.

"To make sure the caster lives, they need to take a life that they think is worth their life." Cora sneered, "Rumpel groomed my daughter for this…"

"Because what is the use of casting the curse if he has to die for it? And he cannot use the person he loves most because he abandoned him in the first place." Belle spoke biting her lower lip.

Emma frowned, "If Regina is not willing to sacrifice Henry or Me, then there must be another way because we are all dying, I'm not sacrificing Regina."

"It's what Ms. Luthor's work is for." Belle replied, "The magic of a life force is so strong and large that sacrificing a heart imbued with magic did it, if they can replicate enough magic to sustain Regina, she could reverse the curse without giving up anything but her energy. We all win."

"But Regina is pregnant, I don't think she can withstand that amount of power." Lillian worriedly said.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Lillian Luthor? Really?" Alex said shaking her head.

"Aren't you a clown dear," The older woman sneered.

"I can be the conduit." Cora said,

"Mother…"

"The curse is needed to be reversed by the caster, Regina can mutter the spell, while I use myself as conduit for magic."

"No offense meant Cora, but at your age…" Emma stated.

"It can't be you or you'll die. The curse is dark magic savior, it will eat you as soon as that amount of magic enters your body."

"Didn't you have a spell to… well make you young?"

Cora grinned, "the spell won't last, but a potion…"

"Holy… I'm going to fucking see a young Cora?!" Ruby shriek.

"Old or young, Cora is taken woman."

"It is indeed the end of the world." Brainy mumbles then all of them were rocked hard. "That's new?"

"Something appears here…" J'onn said worried, "a tower… Supergirl, we need you here Asap."

Each one eyed each other, "Brainy and I needs to work fast, Dreamer, go with Supergirl, we need to gather people, that look on J'onn's face isn't good,"

Lillian took a bag and handed it to Dreamer.

"What is it?"

"I made myself useful and built a small transmat portals, it all leads here, we should start gathering people now so when we have all what we need, we all can go."

"That's great thinking,"

"Of course I am a Luthor."

"I messaged Jess while we are all preoccupied with the earthquake and had her drive your ship to here." Lena said smiling.

"Good thinking," Kara smiled, "Come on Nia, time to horde people."

"Once Brainy and I are done, we'll be there to help."

"Roger that Director Danvers,"

"I'll have Col. Haley on the plan." Lucy said over the laptop.

And everyone breaks out to do what is needed.

The Charmings to gather enough people for testing, Belle and Ruby to disseminate informations, and the rest …

Will be history.

-0-

[National City]

Flash, Arrow and his daughter, White Canary, Batwoman, The Atom, Superman and Martian Manhunter were all looking at the tower that suddenly erupted at the middle of the city. High above were hundreds of entities they only seen in Harry Potter movies.

"Is Harry coming?" Batwoman whistles, while everyone looked at her, she raises her hands in the air and shrugged, "those felt like the one in that movie."

"We have a way to keep people safe… they need time though." Martian Manhunter opened.

"Then we give them time," Oliver, the Green arrow said smiling at his daughter who was now sporting the same gadgets as his.

Then Supergirl landed, "Mass exodus is going to happen. Alex and Brainy has to stay, they found a way to disappear from this universe,"

Sarah eyes Kara, "What is it?"

"Magic," Kara smiled which caused Everyone but Barry and J'onn to roll their eyes. "Lena found a way to replicate magic," The Super have a proud smile on her face.

"You're smitten," Superman teases.

"I recall you being the same…"

"You have no idea the crazy things he did as superman while pining for Lois." J'onn adds.

"Alright," Superman eyed Dreamer who looks dreamy at the heroes, "Are you coming with us?"

"Ah… I wish but, I need to do something more important…" everyone eyed her, "I'm helping to move people to Storybrooke." She said waving the bag Lillian gave her.

"What's that?"

"Portals." Then Dreamer run off.

Silence

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Destroy the tower?" Atom.

"No matter what, we give the people time to get away."

Supergirl nodded, "Let's do this,"

**TBC**

1 - Guanine Cytosine Adenine Thyrosine, Uracil. (Major nucleotide bases. Parent strand, DNA has T, when it is replicated I forgot the enzyme use, not a ligase since ligase is for cutting off nucleotides, anyway, when an RNA copies the strand T is replaced by U.)

2 – OuaT Season 4 (I forgot what episode but it was during the attack of Chernabog).

Alright… so I'm also tying up Season 3A ending, ignoring the neverland arc and more amnesia scenes. Remember this story starts with ouat season 2 and ending of Supergirl season 4. So I also ignored season 5 of SG from 1-8.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Lillian fight with the heroes

I know you missed Cora and Lillian. It is not why this chapter has more of them than supercorp or swanqueen, I designed it that in this chap, Cora is gonna shine.

What? I love Cora and Lillian so sue me!

**THE UNFORGIVEN 19**

"Oh my God... we got it!" Alex and Brainy eyed each other, and then eyed the ten Storybrooke citizen volunteers.

"We better tell Lena..."Alex said as she checked the monitor once again.

"No, Lena is busy making the magic genes, this I will handle. I am a Coluan after all, and I like to say I do have more brain cells than Lena supposed to be."

Alex grinned, "Supposed to be," then she faced Belle, "Gather the others..."

"Blue is gathering the citizens in the cave," Belle said smiling,

"Blue?" One Coluan brow raised,

"Mother superior," The old man, Gepetto replied,

"Oh..."

"Okay, someone should be ushering the outside people to either the ships or if the cave is still unfilled..." Alex said when she heard her mobile chirped, she looked who was calling and rolled her eyes, eyed Brainy, "I'll leave you this Brainy?" he nodded then eyed Belle who got the message and ushered the people out of the lab.

"I'm sure Queen Snow and Prince Charming is onto it." Another one of the volunteers, a teen age girl said. "I am Gretel by the way," she introduced herself.

Alex's one brow raised, "Killed any witch lately?" then she answered her phone,

"Huh?" Gretel mumbled before she was tag by a smaller boy out of the lab.

"Mom!... yes... we are trying to get to them... what? No nonono you better be in that ship mom or you'll regret it!... yes, Kara is fighting as we speak so do us both a favour and get yourself on that ship to safety or help me God!... okay okay, I love you too!"

"Mrs. Danvers?" Brainy asked grinning as he started the portable DNA splicing machine,

"Mothers..." and then another beeping noise from her mobile and she saw Col. Haley calling, "Colonel?"

"_The heroes are way outnumbered, Supergirl and Superman can't take all of them with their heat visions, we need more fire power."_

"I think I might have an idea..."

-0-

Alex saw Lillian helping Lena manoeuvre a small machine, when done, the older woman clapped and turns to look at her. "Brainy and I got it, he is now replicating EF special genes."

Lillian nodded and Lena made a thumbs up. "What do you need?" the older woman asked.

"Didn't you have Lex's old suit?"

The older Luthor raised one brow, "The Kryptonite suit?"

"That one..."

"We have it here, but I reformat it so that it is not powered by krypronite anymore," Lena explained

Alex grinned, "Much better then... er..." mother and daughter eyed her, "Kara and the rest needs more firepower, can I borrow it?"

Lillian laughed, "You may but then you'll die,"

"What... if you don't want me to borrow it just say so, no need to be..."

"Forgive mom Alex, what she meant was that the suit is program to be only used by a Luthor. You wear it and it self destruct with you in it."

"Oh so either you or your brother..."

"Or mom..."

"Did I hear someone needs firepower?" the three women looked at the sudden appearance of one Cora Mills.

"Okay did I just lost my heart or something?" Lillian quipped and Alex feigned gagging, "Wow..."

"So firepower?"

"It seems the heroes needs more firepower, I can see why... I mean," Lillian stepped beside Cora and puts an arm around her waist, pulling the now young looking version of Cora close, "Aside from that Atom who have lasers on his suit, there is that green arrow,"

"Whose arrow shoots green fire?" Cora asked

"No... It shoots arrow, plain dull arrows." Lillian replied frowning,

"Ah, so as useless as Snow White and Eugenia... at least Eugenia can turn into a wolf."

"He is not really useless!" Alex said indignantly while Lena kept her mouth shut, trying hard not to laugh and just focused on creating more magic genes which she gathers in a vial as liquid, which now is getting denser by the minute. _Mom and Mother is at it again, poor Alex, at least Emma and Kara got a rest._

"Then there is the one called the flash... he is fast indeed,"

"Creating fire as he speeds up?"

"More like dust and some static electricity," Lillian waves her hand as if belittling the hero's skill.

"They need the match girl then, light one match and he could create a wildfire," Cora insisted, "The match girl is here somewhere, I'm sure of it,"

"True but then he'd burn himself within along with the rest," Lillian grinned

"Flash's power is cool!" The DEO officer whined

"Oh and let us not forget that assassin woman," Lillian tsked, "No extra power just punching and kicking..."

"It so happens Sara is fast and cool and can use anything she gets a hand on as a weapon, she is so like a blonde Xena!" Alex interjects more forcefully,

Cora looked at Alex, "Do I sense some sexual frustration there?"

"Oh my God you two stop that and stop tormenting Alex, why don't you do that poof thing mother and help with that firepower, I got a feeling the spell Regina gave you makes your power go haywire,"

"I can use a good target practice or two, you are correct of course." Cora said smiling sweetly at Lena.

"I'm in twilight already," Alex groaned

"Don't poof yet darling, let me get the new and improved Lexo Suit." She frowned, "We better rename it dear," she said to her daughter who was smiling

"Alright," and Lillian hurriedly left but not without stealing another kiss from the young looking Cora.

"Am I dead? I feel like it!" Alex eyed Lena who shrugged.

"We get used to it somehow,"

"Don't be over dramatic dearies."

Silence

"Are you planning on fighting in that?"

Cora looked down at her early Victorian attire, "What is wrong with my dress?"

"There is nothing wrong of course, this woman just have no idea about fashion sense..."

"But its so poofy..."

"Well Director Danvers," Lillian talked over the suit's intercom, "This is how the poofing works, you know the place?" Alex nodded, "So think of it in detail while my honey bunch waves her hand."

"Honey bunch?" Cora frowned,

"Go along with it, it's our code."

"For what..."

"I got the image!" Alex shouts

"Wave your hand!"

"Oh for the love of..." Cora waved her hand as Lillian grabs her waist and then grabs Alex's wrist

"What's gonna... Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

And Lena was left with blessed silence, dark purple smoke and the smell of lavender mixed with apple. She sighed, "Finally,"

Then there was a bang as Emma entered, "I saw Cora came in!"

"Indeed, she teleported with mom and Alex to National City."

"What?"

Lena eyed Emma, "They need more firepower,"

"They left me?!"

"You create light orbs, not fire of course they didn't take you, but me?" Regina said as she walked after Emma,

Emma raised one light brow, "You're pregnant!"

"And last we know, Hope doesn't like you throwing fire."

"She doesn't?"

"Lenaaaa," The queen growled

"What? Your fire are turned into bubbles!"

Emma grinned, "Maybe whatever we are fighting are vulnerable to bubbles,"

"I'm going to kill you Swan," then Regina looked at Lena, "... then you,"

"Are you going to create a human sized bubble and drown us inside?" Lena said and laughed,

"Laugh now Luthor..." Regina got that Evil Queen voice on spot, "And you Swan are not allowed within a meter from me,"

"What? It was Lena..."

"You laughed!" and poof, Regina disappears.

"It's not a crime to laugh!"

"Tell that to the queen,"

Then Emma was poofing herself in white smoke.

"Oh so she's been practicing!" Lena shrugged and return to her work.

-0-

Sara Lance aka White Canary, Oliver Queen, the green arrow and her daughter were busy fighting off the ghost like creatures that Supergirl, Superman and the Atom aren't getting from above, and the ones Flash aren't getting with the tiny bombs Cisco provided him, plus the bombs aren't unlimited, and its overwhelming them as the damn creatures seemed to be immune from their attacks, where is a _Greek fire when you needed one? _Sara thought, and wished she still had the waiverider and jump off in time to steal some.

Then out of nowhere, she and Oliver were surrounded by purple cloud; three ghost like creature were advancing and her eyes widened when a large fireball shoots out of the smoke decimating the three at once. When the smoke cleared she saw Alex dangling from a flying suit, greenish in color and almost resembled Ray's atom suit... just cooler perhaps, and a woman in Victorian clothes clutched by whoever was inside the suit by the waist.

The suit hovered down depositing a groggy Alex and a grinning woman... a very beautiful woman in the dress.

"Oh... wow... you are very pretty," Sara said in a trance, then the suit spoke,

"She is spoken for woman, hands off!" to Alex it says, "I better go help Supergirl," and it flew and started firing lasers after lasers on the now angry creatures.

Alex took a deep breath and then faced the new woman, "A warning would be nice!" and Sara's jaw drops when a large ball of fire came from the pretty woman and she threw it at 5 ghost creatures who combust simultaneously,

"I don't have to be nice," The woman said as it threw a smaller ball to a creature sneaking behind Oliver.

"Alex... a little explanation?" Oliver asked with one brow raised,

"I was told you need more firepower, I delivered," She took out her laser pistols and showed it to Sara grinning, "Alien tech..."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Isn't this unfair?" she looked at Cora, "Right?"

"The world is never fair, get use to it." Then she created multiple balls of fire and threw them all at once, hitting all her targets, "Okay... I'm not dissing Ava... but wowwww?"

"If Lillian hears you..." Alex said as she opens fire on every creatures she sees. Sara keep fighting while Oliver shoots arrows after arrows, and his' are dwindling.

"The one in the suit is Lillian... as in Lillian Luthor? The one you were all complaining about?"

Cora frowned, "Well she is a bit on the perverse side but she got some sweetness, nothing to complain about,"

"If we were not in a near death situation, I'm going to puke." Alex exclaimed and heard Sara shouts duck so she did,

"Those arrows and weapons won't do much to these wraiths... I didn't realized they could be summon in hordes," Cora stops what she was doing, closes her eyes and mumbles...

"What the hell is she doing?" Green arrow asked, Flash stopped running as he runs out of bombs and just watched the spectacle,

"Magic,"

"What?" the three asked in unison.

"Just watch," Alex prompted and moved behind Cora which the three copied.

"Better warn them from above," Cora mumbles and Alex started shouting which Lillian caught, as soon as Cora opens her eyes and opened her palms, a small tornado of fire appears, and as she pulls her palms apart the tornado gets bigger... and bigger...

AND BIGGER

"Get out!" Lillian screamed which alerted Supergirl and Superman. The three flew off course with superman dragging Atom.

And the huge tornado of fire had swift the place and burned the majority of the creatures who shrieked, the rest flew out...

"That was..." Oliver was speechless.

"Oh my God that worked..."

Lillian, Supergirl, Superman and Atom landed. "Its not over," Supergirl said as she was looking far away, "Cora just gave us a breather, they are regrouping,"

"We need to destroy the tower fast," Green Arrow said,

"I know where the center is, I passed it." Flash brought up,

"We should go,"

"We can't all go, we need someone to stay just in case they return in folds," Supergirl said, "I can stay here with Cora and Lillian, we can take them."

"I can take them on my own," Cora said.

"You need to keep your energy, for when we need to reverse the curse Cora," Lillian said placing a robot arm on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll go with them Supergirl, Atom, I'm sure you can help with the ghost?"

"Wraiths," Cora corrected and Superman just smiled. "I like him... he is kind of handsome. He would have been someone I'd choose for Regina."

"First, Lena is good for Regina if not Emma, second, he is already married and faithful as it is," here Lillian rolled her eyes, "and third, if I were a boy, I'd be more handsome."

Cora grinned, "Of course,"

"Aren't you two cute?" Atom said smiling sweetly at the two.

"I'm going to get sick!" Supergirl exclaimed

"We are going..." Sara followed the three men and Green Arrow's daughter to the center.

"I'll go find Dreamer and see if I can help getting more people out."

"Okay, take care Alex and mom..."

"Oh she's met with Kelly, they are supposed to be on the way to Maine."

"Good..."

Then Alex disappear using one of the small portals Lillian made.

Silence which was broken by Kara, "That was the best display of power I've ever seen," she said eyeing Cora.

"You haven't seen what Regina can actually do."

"Oh wow,"

"Indeed,"

Then the communicator in Lillian's suit chimed, an internal monitor shows Lena. "Its Lena," Lillian says,

"_Mom... the serum is ready, Brainy needs another 10 minutes and we are dowsing key points with the gene modifier, there are a lot of people now... but I don't think we have enough time,"_

"So what?" Cora asked,

"_Mother needs to come back, Regina is ready to reverse the curse." _The call was suddenly cut off when a very strong earthquake shook them.

"Alright," Cora eyed Lillian and Kara, "Let's go,"

"I can't I need to stay and stop the wraiths while the others destroy the center of this structure." Kara said sadly,

Lillian laughs, "No,"

"What?"

"You can't take them all on your own Kara, and if you die, Lena will never forgive me if I let you,"

"What are you suggesting?!" Cora yells,

"You can go back to Storybrooke alone right? I'll fight with Kara," Lillian said facing Cora.

"No..."

"We had to... me and Kara would make it, I promise."

"Luthor..."

"I promise, we still have Vegas to go to."

"I will never forgive you if you don't make it,"

"I know..."

"Promise me!"

Lillian raised her right hand, "I promise."

A minute of oppressing silence, "This is why I hate doing hero stuff!" Cora screams as she wipes tears from her eyes, "If I have to look for you in hell Lillian I will and you'd wish I didn't!" and then poof she disappears in purple smoke.

"Would it be okay if I say, I ship you two now?" Kara said, tears in her eyes,

Lillian huffed, "I am not an easy woman to kill Supergirl, you of all people should know that,"

Kara grins, "I'm people now?"

The Luthor matriarch rolled her eyes, "You grew on me what can I say."

"Awww..."

"So don't die, or I'm going back to finding ways to kill you."

Kara salute, "Yes ma'am," then they heard their shrieks, "Here we go,"

"Ready Supergirl?"

"Yes..."

**TBC**

Yep last chap next.


	20. FIN

**The Unforgiven**

Lena, Regina, Emma, Alex, Brainy and Lucy were the only people standing at the orange town line when the purple smoke engulfs them, and a teary eyed young Cora appeared.

"Mother!" Regina stepped forward to hug the queen of hearts, "What happened?"

"Where's mom…"

"Where's Lillian…"

"Where's Kara…"

The others asked in unison, worry and apprehension on their faces.

"They can't come!" Cora yelled, "It is why I hate doing good things! They always ends up taking everything from you after! Worthless gods!"

"Mother…"

"There were hordes of them, you saw it!" Cora eyed Alex

"Hordes? Hordes of what?" Emma asked frowning,

"Wraiths!"

"Dementors!"

Both Cora and Alex replied which caused the others' eyes to widened.

"Wha…"

"They are outworlders, killers of universes. If Wraiths and Dementors sucks souls from a person, these creatures sucks the energy of a planet until they are destroyed and turned into dust." Brainy explained.

"But I thought we agreed we'll all come back here…"Alex frowned, stomping her foot on the ground.

"They haven't destroyed the tower yet, and we have no time!" She eyed Lena, "That blonde woman of yours Lena! She wouldn't just leave! Now Lillian had to stay behind to help because she knows if she leaves you won't forgive her!" Cora took a deep breath, "...we have no time,"

"I…" Lena wanted to cry,

"They will make it," Brainy said, "J'onn won't let anything happen to them, and that Monitor he said, he needed Supergirl, he won't let anything happen to her,"

"And Kara isn't going to let anything happen to Lillian." Emma continued.

"This fucking crisis had turned the world upside down." Lucy quips.

"How are we going to get them? We didin't give them any way to come to Enchanted Forest, it never occurs to me that we'd be separated," Regina laments, "Hope needs her two grandmothers…"

"Three, including Snow." Emma interjects.

"Your insipid mother isn't going to touch a hair of Hope." Regina sniffs

"I'm sure Lillian would be able to find a way, I doubt she'd let Cora on her own, especially now…" Alex, "And if not, we are going to find her after this fucking crisis."

"She better or I'll hunt her even in hell." Cora frowned, "Hades will not know what will hit his domain!"

Brainy grinned, "That's the spirit," and then they were being rocked, when they look down, the ground started breaking.

The forest surrounding them are suddenly growing, it was like they were transported back to that 'fail-safe' time, Emma thought as she saw vines growing out of the cemented but now cracked road. "Regina!"

The younger Mills looked at her mother, "Mother…"

Then Lena, "Mom will be alright, she's not going to let us go, I know her…" her eyes glassy, and then Cora nodded.

"Hold my hand Regina," and the once Evil Queen did, Lena helped by unfolding the small scroll where the dark curse was and hokding it for the ex-mayor now CFO of L-Corp, while Cora closed her eyes and channeled Regina's power in her.

The others watched, awe and tears in their eyes, hope in their hearts that this will work and they are saving millions of people at least… hoping that they aren't sending themselves into death.

As Regina reversed the spell and Cora cast her own, Lena handed Cora the vial and the older Mills smiled at her daughter, and her newfound one before drinking it.

The effect was immediate, they were suddenly engulfed with purple mist that smells like apple, lavender and cinammon… they all closed their eyes at the sensation of magic engulfing them, they didn't saw the white colored light that is the backlash of the anti-montior's power stopped just at the orange line where the magic of Cora and Regina combined started.

Then the whole town and everything inside it was swept by the purple mist, and as soon as it dissipates, the white light power of destruction engulfs Earth 38.

But there was no one in town anymore.

-0-

As soon as the two women were dropped inside the waiverider, the taller one who had removed her green helmet stood, her eyes roam around and found it locked with a pair of eyes she wanted to see… behind an invisible cage,

"Oh would you look at that," The other heroes summoned by the Monitor were eyeing Lillian, "I don't know what deal my son made with you," she eyed the Monitor who had one brow raised, "But don't think that he will deliver if he is not benefitting from it, get that fucking wall down and let me shoot him now before whatever world saving plans you have deteriorate…" Lillian said raising one armored arm up and aiming it at Lex Luthor.

"Mother, I am hurt…"

"You think I care anymore?"

"Poisoning me wasn't enough?!" He almost looked sad,

"I made a huge mistake, I should have just shot you at the president's office! In the head! Then Lena wouldn't have to shoulder the guilt of killing you!"

Silence from everyone. Even Kara had no words with how the exchange had evolved. Lena just told her of what she did, but here hearing it from Lillian herself?

"I think that is enough…"

Lillian eyed the Monitor, "We have saved millions of life,"

"I know," the monitor said nodding

"You owe me and Supergirl." No answer, "You owe us," the monitor nodded, "I know Supergirl doesn't have the guts, but when my son's part is over…"

"He will have his punishment,"

"I want him dead… Lena's sacrifice will not be put in vain. Her pain will not just be disregarded by bringing him back to life."

Everyone gasped

"Mother!"

"And I want nothing with him! He will not touch anything…"

"But the book of Destiny…" Monitor said.

"Whatever he needs to do with it, I will be with him to hold on to the book."

Sara frowned "Why should we trust you?"

Lillian grinned, "There is a witch I needed to get back to."

Supergirl smiled, "I will vouch for Lillian." The two women eyed each other and then the Luthor Matriarch nodded her thanks.

The Monitor grinned, "Just what I expect from the paragon of Hope."

Everyone eyed the Monitor, "Paragon of what?!"

-0-

[The Enchanted Forest]

No one from the people of Enchanted Forest thought that they will be back in their realm and feel like strangers. The people of Earth 38 on the other hand didn't believe there is an Enchanted Forest realm until they arrived.

Majority of the people decided to stay near their ships, Regina, Cora, and Emma (with the help from the older Mills) had conjured tents that the people could use for the moment, while the Royalties including DEO administrative officers decided to check Regina's castle.

As they are trekking along the road, Regina was suddenly attacked by a flying monkey.

"What the fuck… is that… flying monkeys are real?!" Emma screeched, then ran fast towards the front, brandishing her father's sword.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Says the daughter of Princess Snow White and Prince Charming!"(1) then she raised her alien gun and shoots the monkey

Brainy and Nia snickers while Lucy openly laughed. Lena shook her head, beside her was Cora who have a hand on her chest. Regina was walking at the forefront with Snow and Prince Charming. Regina is kow within Snow White's embrace when the woman saved the Queen from the talon.

"Regina!" Emma called out and crouch below to see the woman scowling,

"Whoever sent that monster is going to get it! I do the attacking in this realm!"

Snow smiled, "Attack it with what?" She asked.

Lena shouted, "That monkey must be afraid of bubbles!"

"You're going to get it too Lena!" Regina growled back and not so gently took Emma's hand who helped her stood up… with difficulty.

"It's your sister," Cora said sighing, "One I told you before? She's playing Queen of Enchanted Forest, the reason I came to your world and tried to frame you and abduct you."

Alex looked at the older woman beside Lena, "You and Lillian are really made for each other huh?"

Cora huffed, "I didn't get to the part of abducting Regina, she ran."

"I didn't ran mother!"

"Tell yourself whatever you like dear," and Lena snickers,

"How are you all ganging up against a pregnant woman?!" Said pregnant woman whined.

The group who saw the monkey fell after the blast by Alex, followed the trail, lead by Prince Charming… who after a while shouted, "Emma! Snow!"

They eyed each other and as Emma and Snow ran to where Charming and his group were, the others follow in a more sedated pace.

"And here I thought we'll be thrown to a boring land," Lucy quips as she follows,

Ruby who was quietly following the group says, "Wait until you need to use the toilet, you'd see how thrilling it is to be here." Then she walked passed the small DEO agent.

Lucy frowned, "There is a toilet yes?"

Lena smiled, "We're like in medieval time Asst. Director Lane."

"So? There is a toilet in medieval time yes?"

-0-

So they found out that The Wicked Witch of the West had turned people of Enchanted Forest into flying monkeys. The one Alex had hit was a known highway robber, Robin Hood to where Emma asked, "Is he even from Enchanted Forest? I thought he was british!"

After a fight with the wicked witch who found herself at a disadvantage, the group were able to take back the Dark Castle and Regina decided to step down as Queen, and push the crown over to Snow,

"I'm not really good at this, have you seen Storybrooke…"

"You're not being voted as mayor, you're taking your right to the throne, so get it. This is what this is all about from the start,"

Silence

"I don't want to stay here Regina, I don't want to be Queen anymore."

The older woman huffed, "And I never wanted to be one to begin with." Then both Regina and Snow eyed Cora.

"Don't look at me, I doubt Lillian would love to stay here, and I wanted to see this Vegas," she frowned, "Is it anything like that National City that Lena talks about?"

Snow and Regina shrugged, "You better ask Emma, I'm sure she knows about it." Regina said and watched as her mother walked out of the throne room.

"Speak of the day your mother stops talking about you and the crown."

"Indeed," Regina sighed then look at her distended abdomen, "I don't want to give birth here,"

Snow nodded, "I think I know how we could get back,"

"If there is a world we could get back to Snow!"

"I believe in Kara, she'd save our world." She frowned, "Didn't Alex said there were other heroes?"

"Yes but what if…"

"No pessimism, especially now that you're pregnant."

Regina glares, "You are not infecting me with your optimism Snow White…"

"Anyway… you think Lena and Brainy can replicate magic here too?"

Regina frowned, "I'm not sure? We didn't bring with us Lena's laboratory."

-0-

[The new Earth Prime after Oliver's sacrifice]

They all thought it was over. How many hours was it? From the destruction of Earth and all its universes to the making of Earth Prime? They were having a breather, crying as they told the others who are here about the fate of The Green Arrow, and then the anti-monitor was here again.

Lillian had had it, and she was ready to face the giant alien on her own and show her what a Luthor can do with an alien menace, but the remaining heroes stopped her, urging her to just continue on making those magic DNAs so they can actually get their love ones back.

So they found something useful and shrunk the alien so small even Atom in his smallest form cannot compare. An alien tech that Lillian dubbed as 'orion' was used to trap said alien and then finally everything is peaceful.

Their love ones… at least those from Earth 38, and the people saved, they were all unaccounted for, for now at least. Lex soul was taken by the Monitor as soon as he was able to fulfill his job, and that is getting the Paragon of Truth: another Superman from another Earth who decided to sacrifice himself to give the others the chance against the anti-monitor. Earth 38 Superman anyway took over when Earth had been melded into one.

So now in a laboratory in Star City, Lillian made herself busy making magic DNAs, intermittently helped by Cisco, and to where the other geniuses are waiting with bated breath.

"I need a portal, I have to douse it with this so I can come get the people back from the other realm." Lillian said as she waits for the vial to get filled with the liquefied magic dnas.

"I have a portal," Cisco said grinning, "Can I come?"

"No,"

"But…"

"Lillian…" Kara called as she entered, along with Sara, Barry and Kate. "You think the five of us can get through Cisco's portal?"

Cisco's brow raised, "Hey, how come I cannot go through my own portal?"

Kara grinned, "You need to be here to keep it open?"

The older Luthor rolled her eyes, "This is going to be a one way trip,"

"What?" Everyone in the lab asked with wide eyes, "So how are you going to get the others back here?"

Lillian points to a desk where multiple ingredients and apparatus are, "We'll need to bring those. They have portals there, they have magic and Lena can augment it again like how we did it before."

Kara nodded, "Oh…" then frowned, "Ok… but…" she looked at Cisco, "Will you be able to check if there is a Storybrooke Town in Maine?" Then she recited tue coordinates.

Cisco typed and then looked at Kara, "There is a town on that exact coordinate, but…"

"But?" Lillian asked with brows raised,

"It's name is Bayou, and they are I think fully inhabited."

"Oh," both Kara and Lillian said,

"Then I guess there is no other choice…" Lillian said eyeing Kara who nodded,

"True…"

"So can we come?" That was Sara Lance who had a hopeful expression, as well as Barry and Kate… and of course Cisco. Sara had travelled through time in history, but never in another realm. Gideon/Waverider doesn't have that kind of power.

Lillian sighed, "You'd need to carry your weight," then looked at the materials.

"Yes!" Kate said grinning, "I'd be sure to get Dick a souvenir."

Barry laughed, "Let's hope you're not thinking of giving him an Ogre."

Kara winced, "Nasty creature! And I faced worst aliens, promise!"

-0-

[Enchanted Forest]

"Noooooo!" Regina yelled as she clatch her abdomen,

"Regina!" Emma and Lena hurried beside the woman who was sitting at one of the chair in the castle's war room

"I… I think I'm going to give birth! I don't want to give birth here!" Regina said eyes welling with tears.

"Belle and Ruby had found some books in the Dark One's palace, we just have to find the ingredients that may mimic the one I used in Earth 38! The soldiers are looking for them," Lena looked at Regina's belly, "Can't you wait a little bit more little one?"

"How long are the contractions?" Emma asked,

"I don't know… irregular?"

"Okay we have time…" Emma said

"If we can't gather the ingredients, I think Snow's idea is best." Cora said thinking,

"We're not sacrificing my dad to have another dark curse!"

"Cora or Regina can split our hearts and put one in your dad's chest Emma,"

Alex who was drinking tea suddenly choked and Brainy had to pat the director at the back, "What the fuck! You are talking as if Cora is just gonna break a carrot in half then shove said half carrot in Charming's ass!"

Cora and the other EF citizens cringed.

"Crude Director Danvers, but accurately put." Cora replied smiling, to Regina she said, "I know a spell that could delay the birthing process, but it's going to hurt."

Len eyed Cora, "There is a spell for that?"

Cora nodded, "Rumpel taught me,"

Snow gasped, "How come Rumpel didn't offer a deal for that… I could have…"

"It's the past mom, can we not? Besides if that happened I might not be where I am today!" Emma stomped her foot.

Snow sighed, "So? We need to do something, Zelena is not stopping until she get the kingdom again, and Regina cannot fight anymore, Cora and Emma even when they combined their powers cannot win, what with Zelena getting the Ogres at her side."

"We are out of ammunitions," Mulan said and eyed Alex with a frown, "Only Director Alex Danvers have a working alien gun and its not doing any damage to the Ogres."

"Many if my kins had retreated, there are only few who stayed to fight, and they are not getting any stronger." Ruby said pertaining to her wolf packs.

"Then casting this curse is our sure way out." Snow said,

"Can we wait for the soldiers to get back before we try somethijg that we might regret later?" Lena voiced out.

"I am with Lena," Regina said then eyeing her mother, "I have high pain tolerance mother,"

"I'll be with you all the way Regina, I won't leave your side, promise." Emma said smiling.

"If I know how to do paun transference, I'll chuck it on you Swan!" Regina said frowning.

Emma grinned and looked at the others who were eyeing her, "See she's getting soft on me now!"

And whatever the other's were to say got interrupted by the sudden appearance of a silver swirl of power at the very middle of the round, marble table.

"Oh… they actually made it…" Alex said in awe.

"Mom did it…" Lena's eyes watered, and then she took Regina's hands in her.

"Indeed…" Regina too have her eyes wet.

"About time," Emma said excitedly

"Lillian…" Cora growled. And through the swirling portal, Lillian emerged and Cora hurriedly stood, took one shoe and hurl it at the smirking yet unsuspecting Luthor, "...YOU IDIOTTT!"

"Coraaaaa!"

-0-

They were now all gathered at Regina's witch room, where a large caserole for spell or curse making is located at the very center.

"If someone wasn't in a bad mood, we could have had Lena and I make another magic DNA, but no, someone has to throw a shoe… and when she isn't satisfied, had to throw another!"

"You should not have ducked!"

"Of course I am ducking you horrid woman!"

Sara leaned beside Kara, "You know, Ava and I were like that before we became together?"

Emma who overhears smiled, "Regina and I tried to kill each other too! Aren't they sweet?"

"Stop that, you are talking about me and Regina's mothers."

"I'm shipping them," Kara said grinning.

"Yeah, so if they get marry then Lena and Regina can't, that would be like incest, and better for you two," Kate said.

So Alex and Brainy along with Lucy and Nia had done their part and now going out to douse the ships where the non EF Citizen would go so they can be transported back to the realm with no magic. The people were instructed to stay inside the ships, as the less the Ogre's smell, the less they would come. Those who wanted to come back with them stayed in the palace and those who wanted to stay, though minimal had made themselves scarce.

The ingredients Lillian brought with her had spilled when Cora chuck her second shoes, and since the spell Cora gave Regina had worn off earlier than expected (which they attribute to Hope bot wanting to stay inside the womb longer), they had no choice.

"We need to know where we are relocating," Cora said as she's the one with Snow and Charming at the very center, "I need to incorporate it in the curse,"

"National city," Kara replied.

"What?" Charming asked, "What about Storybrooke?"

Kara and Lillian eyed each other, "The exact coordinates where storybrooke was once are already inhabited," Lillian explained

"What, how?"Lena.

"Remember, we used to have a multiuniverse?" Kara eyed the other who nodded, "After we defeated anti-monitor, and because all Earth were destroyed, The Monitor can only make one single Earth… for now. We now have Earth Prime."

"So…"

The other Earth were squeezed into one, those places and houses at Earth 38 would still be there, but since Storybrooke…"

"Is a space pocket, this new Earth cannot accomodate them." Lena interjected.

Regina who is sitting on a chair, the only chair in the room groaned, "Look at it this way, Snow, you don't have to be Mayor anymore."

Snow sighed but nodded, "it is better than be stuck here…" she smiled and looked at the others. "Now if you heroes could be the look out? We can't have the wicked witch get in and take over this casting."

"Fairy tale people… and Wicked Witch of the West? Nate would be furious not coming." Sara said as she turned,

"I need to fell even just one Ogre!" Kate Kane said as she followed the assassin.

"I'd patrol the perimeter…" Barry eyed Kara,

"Are you challenging me Barry?"

"I didn't say…" and he was interrupted by the girl of steel wooshing out of the room.

"Children!" Lena shouted followed by Regina's: Oh fuck my water brokeeeeeee!

**THE END**

**(1) It was the pirate's words at the start of ouat season 3B. Right?**

**Henry was gallivanting around EF so I forgot to mention him (well shrugs), he is not gonna be left in the EF though. I'm not a monster. Lol.**

**A/N**

A pregnant woman can be in the active stage of labor and still keep their wayer bag intact. There are many times before, I have to actually prick the bag for the babies to come out. It usual for primigravidas, and Regina is a primigravida in this scenario.

So I told you Im not writing the crisis in here, and I just tied up Season 2 to Season 3A plots I like (ignoring neverland arc of course)

Im going to write the wondercorp/supercorp story before starting this story's sequel.

And yes… I also made it so that Regina would be in National City with Lena. And kudos to Cora and Lillian together in NC. Which means, darn, NC will not only have aliens, they'll also get Fairytale Characters. Loool.

DEO is going to have more headache sources in the future.

Thank you everyone for reading, for the kudos, for the comments, for bookmarks, for following… you have deepest gratitude!

MARAMING MARAMING SALAMAT PO SA INYONG LAHAT.


End file.
